How It Feels
by venus willowbear
Summary: Pan is betrayed by her two friends and her family isn't there. She doesn't know what to do... she leaves home and after many years looses all that is dear to her... she wishes 5 years gone frome her life... to go back to the past and only she remebers....
1. Default Chapter

**Well this is another one of my stories and of course it is about Pan. Well the last story I never got finished cause it was to graphic so yeah. I had faithful readers too. This so sucks ass but I couldn't stop wanting to write another fan fic.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I didn't make dbz or anything like that so I take no credit for it but yeah. This story here is mine.

Do you understand the life of a saiyan? Well then do you understand the life of a female saiyajin? I don't think you do and I don't think you will ever. I'm not even full blooded or half, every one thinks I am weak and every one thinks that I can't handle myself. I'm so alone and the only one who would understands me is so far from all the isues I go through (Bra of course). My family treats me like a child and think I can't handle anything with out going off my rocker. I have tried to prove myself so many times before but they seem to knock me back trying to stop my achievement.

I use school as an escape from it all but I am teased and bullied and I refuse to use my power cause I know that it will only bring me more greif. I hate this and I hate life but I have to live on and try more just to keep going.

Sicerly,

Pan

Pan leaned back from the desk that she was writing at and looked at the journal that she was writing in then looked up at the clock on the wall. "That's just great I am gunna be late for school!" she hurried and grabed her back pack from her bed then walked from her room down to the kitchen then grabed a yellow stickey note off the fridge before she left through the front door and flew through the air. Pan looked down at the city passing beneath her feet then looked to the yellow note. It read:

Your father and I have gone on

Another bussiness trip and 

will be back ina week or so.

Love,

Mom

Pan looked down at the city now and looked to the distance… her school wasn't to far away now and so she cautiously took to a near by alley to land so that she would not be spoted. She began to run now not to fast as to alert people of her abilities. She heard the bell ring as she approached the school, it was the 5 minute warnign bell and she knew that she could make it but she knew she wouldn't once she saw the people at the front of the school. It was high schools most notorious bullies. Just her luck. She slowed her pace and looked away not even daring to see if they were coming towards her now.

"Hey guys look who it is" she heard a rough voice comeing from just behind her. "It's little Pany, in regular goth and depressing style" she heard the others with the boy laugh. Pan turned now to face them slightly but was greeted with a fist to the stomach which didn't effect her at all but she had to act like it did so this minuture beating would end soon. Pan keeled over pretending to me in pain and then she heard the rusle of feet and felt multiple kicks to many different regions of her body.

"Your so pathetic, will you ever learn to fight back" the boy kneeled down grabing Pans chin with his hand "well then I guess we will just have to keep diong this until you learn how." he said standing up, "come on guys, well be late for class" he walked off and the rest of his lakeies did the same.

"Damn it" Pan said seeing blood that had driped on the ground and she felt a slight pain in her nose. She stood letting her shoulders sloch and slowly recovering her balance. "Well I didn't espect the daily rutine to change." she said and she walked in the building holding her nose as people stared at her knowing what had happened again. She lowered her head looking at no one and stayed towards the side of the hall as to avoid any one. She knew her way around her like it was nothing. She went straight for the rest room and to one of the cells locking the door. She layed the seat cover down and set resting her head on the wall and her back pack on the floor. She grabed a wad of toilet paper from the roll and held it to her nose. She reached into her back pack and grabed a compacted mirror, it contained no make up caus eshe hated to wear that stuff but the mirror was good fro this occasion. She opened it and about gasped from her reflection. This is the first time they had beaten her this bad.

'No wonder everyone was staring at me more then usual." She thought to herself. He left eye was complety blackened and a bit swollen and the a bruise was developing around her nose plus it was slightly cruked. 'Damn I'm gunna have to snap it back' she thought… then she thought of the pain. 'this is gunna hurt … BAD' she screamed mentaly at herself for being so careless when they were beating her. She esed her left fist and braced her pants and took the right hand and placed it to her nose. She took a deep breath and then held it '1... 2... 3' She counted mentaly and then SNAP! She felt the pain surg through her body hen reduse to a small throbbing in her nose.

The Blood still came forth in small gushes but she knew it would stop soon. 'I am not staying here today' she thought but before she opened the door she heard voices and the bathroom door open and she with 3 sets of feet shuffle. "Hey did you see that girl just a bit ago." Giggle

'great it's the preps of the school' Pan thought. This was the usual get together of the prep group … it was make-up time.

"Hey Bra don't you talk to that girl sometimes?" questioned one of the girls. Pan heard this … Bra was here… 'I guess they aren't all pure prep.' she thought.

There came a giggle and Pan knew that it was Bra's "yeah, it's not like I want to though, my mom is friends with her family so I have to PRETEND to like her so my mom doesn't ride me about it is all" she laughed again. "If you ask me she is one of the most pathetic things I have ever seen."

Pan sat there angered and quivering feeling tears sting her eyes. She heard them leave the rest room and knew it was okay to exit her stal. She steped up to the sink and looked into the mirror as she rested her hands on either side. "That hore!" she growled. The only friend that Pan seemed to have obtained in the years of her living really never had been. She looked and the dried bloob that had cover her uper lip and chin. She was about to turn the sink on but shrugged it off. "why should I care any more." she said to herself and looked to her sid espoting a window.

The sun beat in and pan felt the warmth as she moved closer. Metal bars covered the window preventing anyone from opening it. But that wouldn't stop Pan. She broke three of the bars off and let them land hard on the floor. She put he hand gently on the glass and push with mech force and watched as the glass shattered making her enough room to move through.

Pan climbed into the widow and lept before grafully taking to the air with full speed. She just kept flying. She knew not were to go but she didn't care. No one was here to hurt her, to tease her, to ignore her, to lie to her, to do anthing to her. She was free, While it lasts anyway.

* * *

**Well Guys I am in a typing mood right now and I am out of practice… my creativity is down the tube as you can see… things are slowly coming to me. Ohh and for my fans from the old fan fic "nightmare to remember" it was pulled cause it was to graphic. I never got to save it all either… I only have chapter 1-8 so that sucks. Well r and r please. And thank you.**


	2. embaracing encounters

Well thanks to one of my faithful readers I have an idea to what to write… I am not all to positive so just hang in there. Okay thanks

Chapter 2

embarcing encounters

Pan flew on into the skies not knowing were to go but the anger just kept rising in her. She had to stop she knew that she had been flying for hours and felt tired, tired and hungry. She knew of only one place she could get comfy and that was at Bra's house. She was always welcome there and she just had to avoid that skank that betrayed her. She looked around sluggishly, she knew were she was and thank goodness it wasn't far from Bra's house. She cut through the sky using as little energy as possible while going as fast as she could and she reached the house in no time at all. She would have spotted the window that led to her room and slowed down to a halt so she could open it.

Pan opened the window wide so as not to struggle with trying to get in. She looked around the darkened room and saw that it was left just as she had left it. Ever pile of clothing was placed just right. Pan was about to sit on her bed then remembered that she had to wash up. She went to the closet and grabbed out some cloths and then a towel a walked out of the room. She had her face covered with the tower cause this was a house were her ex-friend, her crush, and the prince of saiyajins lived. If she was seen by her friend she might go tell everyone at school, if Trunks seen her he would think of me as some ugly thing who doesn't need a second glance, and if Vegeta saw me I would never hear the end of it.

She walked on cautiously until she found the bathroom door. She opened the door and as she did so lowered the towel from her face… It was like double shock. There stood Trunks clearly as he had just stepped out of the shower… his body covered in water and gleaming beautifully with added muscle to make Pan feel extra special. Trunks moth dropped but it seemed he mad no movement to try and cover himself. Pan stood there obviously embarrassed but obviously loving what she was seeing. Her mouth had dropped and her eyes trailed down his body before she realized what she was doing and gasped. Trunks smiled as wide as he could and then she closed the door. Taking a dive for her room.

But her bad luck prevented her from doing so and she blindly smacked into a wall… well she thought it was a wall at the time. Pan landed on her knees and lifted a hand to try to raise herself but it wasn't a wall it was soft and um… kind of spongy in a way. Pan looked up slowly afraid of what she might see. She snapped her hand back quickly realizing that it was Vegeta and even worse his crotch ."oh Kami…" she went silent. Vegeta gave her an evil glare.

"Watch were you going and grabbing next time BRAT!" he spat out Pan nodded and stayed were she was afraid to raise hell with Vegeta today. Vegeta didn't move though he stood there looking at Pan with a questioning look on his face. "What the hell happened to you Brat?" he questioned her. Pan remembered her face and once again covered it with the towel.

Pan stood "Nothing… Nothing at all" she began to walk to her room but her arm was caught. Vegeta pulled her back.

Vegeta looked closely at her face "You should have Bulma look at that" he said bring his hand up to her face and wiped off some newly flowing blood from her nose. "What Happened?" Vegeta asked more sternly, he waited but got no response "I can stand here all day brat." he said standing there, Vegeta pulled her hand away from her face a bit more so he could get a good look but all she did is turn away from him.

"You don't need to know, its my problem so leave me alone." she said as coldly as she could. Vegeta still didn't put her down. "What do you want with me!" she yelled arrogantly. "Put me down. I don't want to have to deal with you." she said looking at him with a full force of anger in her face. Vegeta let her go and as soon as he did he said no more to her and she just walked off and back to her room.

'Can today get any worse?' she questioned herself 'I really don't think that it can.' She looked around her room a bit and plopped onto her bed. 'At least I didn't run into Bra… I think I just might rip her head off… how could she do that to me?" pan thought but soon dozed off.

Pan woke up and was surrounded by darkness, she looked over to the clock and it read 9 PM. Pan sat up and grabbed the cloths she going to shower with and stood. 'I hope the shower is clear now' she said then giggled slightly. 'That was something I am never going to see again. I wish I could though' she smiled to herself and walked from the door. This time when she got to the bathroom door she knocked a few times and listened. Then walked in. The first thing she did was look at the mirror to check how horide her face looked now and to her amazement there was no bruise but only redness left from the swelling. Besides the dried blood and the redness everything was fine. Pan was happy and began to undress and then jumped into the shower eager to clean herself.

Pan gently but perfectly scrubbed at her face getting ever last bit clean. Pan then began to think of Trunks again and grew a huge smile on her face. That image would be burned into her mind forever especially when she got to look at his southern region which was bigger that she could have imagined. She forced herself to quite thinking of him but she still had an occasional glimce in her mind which seemed to stop her heart beat and make her breathless for a moment.

Pan soon finished her shower and climbed out completely refreshed. She took her towel and dried herself off then quickly dressed. Pan grabbed the brush and smoothed out her hair while examining herself in the mirror. The redness was almost completely gone and it was pretty much unnoticeable cause it blended in with the rest of her complexion. Pans analysis was interrupted but the rumble of her stomach and the smell of food coming from the kitchen. Pan quickly moved to pick up her cloths and towel and exited the bath room. She stopped at her door and opened it only to throw her cloths in and went on her way down the stairs and down the hall.

Pan stopped at the stairs and began to think 'what if I run into Bra? Maybe I should just act like I didn't hear anything… yeah I think that's what I am going to do' she said not caring much and continued down the stairs seeing the table set and Bulma dishing up the plates. Bulma was the only one there and was obviously waiting for the others to come. Bulma turned around from the oven with another plate and Pan had startled her and almost dropped the plate. "Pan you startled me, I didn't know you were here" she smiled and then she placed the plate on the table "Well go ahead and sit down… I am going to yell for the others here in a bit."

Pan sat down looking at the soupy mass on the plat that was called food. Bulma wasn't the best at cooking but she was hungry so she didn't mind. "Hey Pan" came a girly voice behind her… It was Bra. Pan put a fake smile on her face and turned

"Hey, sorry I wasn't in school today." Pan said looking at bra

"Ohh its okay, I heard what happened." Bra gave a sympathetic smile and turned to see that both her father and brother had walked in. Bra sat across the table from Pan and then Vegeta sat next to Bra then Trunks sat next to Pan. 'oh great today just got worse.' Pan thought feeling extremely hot and nervous. Pan looked down at her food and slowly picked at it before taking a nibble.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop them today Pan, someone had told me that they had broken your nose." Bra said just to bring it up again it seemed.

"It's okay, no need to bring it up again okay." pan said trying to get her to shut up but it wasn't working

"My friend said that the janitor was sent to clean up all the blood in the hallway cause it was so bad." Bra continued.

"Bra I said its okay Let it go" Pan said a bit angrily

"I just wanted to be sure you were okay." Bra said looking concerned.

"Bra I said drop it, can't you leave things as they are. No you just have to carry things out even more. I am tired of how you act like you're my friend, but that's a damn lie. How the fuck do you get off on this stuff!" Pan yelled finally then storming out through the front door and once again flying into the air.

'what now… what now' she thought as she sped into the distance.

Well guys there is the 2nd chapter of the storey. I hope it is getting better. I wanted Pan to be embarrassed up there so that is why she walked in on Trunks and grabbed Vegeta… oh and guys I will list when there is a graphic part of the story so I won't include it. Just email me and I will send it to you. Erotic parts of the story are fun… or is it just me.


	3. defilled

**_Well guys here goes my next chapter guys. I might make this a bit graphic but I am not sure yet. I am gunna think of a stronger story line when I am out… I am going swimming and going to the hot tube for a quick brain storm. I have a good idea but I want a major event to lead up to it all. Ohh and Pan is 19 here in the story… I was going to include that but never found the right time to include it.

* * *

_**

Pan flew as fast and as far as she could to get away. She didn't know why it hurt her so much. She just wanted to be alone and comfortable. Just by herself. Pan decided just to go home so she changed her direction just a bit so that she could.

She wasn't sure if she should speed pup or slow down, She did have a week… A week all to herself at home. 'Just lock the doors and sit there' She thought 'that wouldn't really stop any one I know though' she smiled to herself then frowned again. She looked down seeing her house and began thinking and wishing she had a regular life or some completely fantasy life. But neither would happen, her life to others would seem as if it were a fantasy but right now it was hell.

Pan came to the ground slowly she decided that she wished to walk the rest of the way and slowly. She loved the outdoors. She wished for a rugged life. She sometimes wished to be the bad guy, it got her blood boiling whenever she heard about the stories Vegeta and her grandfather told her about the evil legions out in space and such and she had even seen it with her own eyes.

Pan pondered on this as she walked into her house, she thought of what life would be if she had be born as a true saiyajins and if she had joined the elite squad of saiyajins. What it would feel like to be all powerful, there would be no hiding her power from anyone. No one to cower from she would be the best. She would really love to do that, she would have something to fight for and to advance for. But it is an imposable. 'I don't think I ever could, its just another fantasy' she thought finding her way to her bedroom somewhat blindly as she looked down at the floor. She knew this house like the back of her hand so she had no worry.

Thud Pan fell flat on her butt as she realized she ran into something. "What the hell!" she yelled snapping her head up suddenly to see a figure of a person in the dark. The moonlight hit his back from the window which was open, it left no light on the persons face but blew their hair around wildly.

"Oh sorry Pan are you Okay." She knew who it was. It was trunks "I hope I didn't scare you" he said putting his hand out so as to help Pan up. Pan didn't take his hand but stood oh her own wiping off her bottom and looking shyly up to him slightly then looking back to the floor.

"you didn't scare me…" she paused "But what are you doing here anyway Trunks?" she looked back up to him with a questioned look on her face.

Trunks smiled at her warmly "well when you stormed out I was worried about you. I couldn't sense your energy signal cause you usually mask it and so I cam here." he paused and placed his hand to Pan's chin making sure she was looking at him "are you okay? You know Bra was only worried about you."

Pan looked up to him and stared into his eyes 'he really has no idea what I heard from Bra today' "You don't know why I did that. It was bra. I heard her today when I was in the restroom, she was talking to her friends and I heard her. She had said that pretty much I meant nothing to her. She only associates with me cause our parents know each other." she stopped forcing her head back down. "I sound pathetic don't I?" she asked.

Trunks stood there looking at her for a while and then began to laugh. "You just now figured that out." Pan looked up at him kind of shocked. "Pan you are pathetic, you don't just sound it. You look it and act it." Pan stepped back feeling angered and saddened as she heard this. From the one man she had a thing for, the one man who seemed to except her. "You are the weakest saiyajin I have ever known. Won't you ever get a clue?" Trunks laughed once more.

Pan was ready to turn and run but Trunks grabbed her arm "Let Go Trunks!" Pan yelled. But no matter how she Pulled or tugged.

"The only thing that's good about you is your body. You mind if I try it out." Trunks laughed pulling her back and to his chest. Pan was frantic 'what is he doing … what's going on' thoughts flew through her mind at high speed. "let go somewhere comfortable first though… were was your room at again?" He said looking around. He let Pan away from his chest but held her arm dragging her up the stairs pan tried grabbing for things to help her escape but to no avail. She was soon in her room and trunks turned on the light. "So lights on or off?" he said humorously but Pan didn't find it funny at all. "Lights off then." he said pushing Pan roughly onto the bed.

_**Okay guys just ask me for it for this point is the graphic part.**_

**_To put it bluntly ... she was raped_**

**_

* * *

_**

Trunks collapsed beside her as Pan still had her arm in her mouth and rolled over still feeling the pain and anguish. She let her arm slid from her moth and felt her teeth come unsheathed from her flesh. She didn't feel the blood pour from her wound but didn't care as she felt only the pain from the loss of her virginity, the mental pain and the physical. Pan blocked out everything around her hoping to stop the pain but could not. She felt the bed shift beneath her. "Well I better get back home" Trunks said calmly taking Pan's blanket and whipping his cum covered leg then beginning to dress himself again.

Pan could hear every movement and was in fear of his every step. Soon the rustling of his clothing stopped and she heard his footsteps come to her side of the bed, she closed her eyes and prayed once more to Kami that this was just a dream that this wasn't happening. But is was happening and nothing could turn this around. Pan soon felt the rough hand of Trunks slap her smoothly and harshly across the face and then grab her chin "Look at me you whore!" he said loudly. Pan was slapped once more before she actually opened her eyes. Trunks moved in to her face staring her deep in the eyes, they were colder then his fathers, they were pure evil. "Well do I have your word that you won't say anything to anyone." he Whispered angrily "cause if you do, I will destroy you, slowly that is. Any kind of reputation you have, any thing you love, everything." he said.

Pan could hardly respond but just nodded as much she could. Trunks grinned letting go of her and walked to the bedroom door opening it halfway then turned to Pan, who still didn't move, "Till next time sweet heart" then moved through the door and silently out of the house.

Pan stayed were she was not moving for hours on end until she heard the birds of dawn chirping by her window seal. She opened her eyes and looked out to see the slight golden orange of the sky stretching over the hills and trees in the distance. Pan felt extremely groggy and there was still Pain surging through her body.

Pan began to lift herself off the bed with her arms but suddenly fell again and saw her arm was covered in blood. It was the wound that she had caused and the blood had seeped into her bed. No wonder she felt so horrid and dizzy. She had lost a lot of blood. She used her other arm to lift herself from the bed this time, she shifted her legs over the side of the bed and cradled her arm. The smell of the room was horrific, the scent of dried blood and cum.

Pan stood slowly feeling her skin as it seem tight against her body. She was so defiled and dirty, "I have to get clean at least. I can't just sit here all day and worry, I won't just wallow in self pity." she said as she walked very slowly through her room and to the shower, not caring to get any clothing or covering herself up. She walked through the hall now and blindly found the restroom. She looked in the mirror as soon as she entered and stared in hatred of herself and of Trunks. 'Why couldn't I stop him, Why did he do that' but she stopped her thinking and went back to worrying about her wounds. She turned from the mirror and sat on the rib of the tub and turned on the hot water and slightly turned the cold. She looked at her arm, she took the wash cloth from a hook near by and got it damp and began to whip the dried blood from around it. She knew she would have to peal the blood from the wound so that she would get some ointment into it.

Pan stood walking to the medicine cupboard and sifted thru it with her good arm. She soon found a bottle of alcohol and a jar filled with a white ointment. She placed the ointment on the counter and went back to the tub with the alcohol. She once more sat on the rim holding her arm up to the running water to soften up the scab a bit. She opened up the bottle and poured some onto her wound but only slightly though. Then she se t the bottle down and used her finger nails to pick various parts of the scab off. The blood spilled forth as she did so and she once more stuck her hand beneath the running water to keep the wound open. She grabbed the alcohol again and pulled her arm from the water and steadily poured it upon her arm while grinding her teeth to help her withstand the pain.

Pan stopped as soon as she ran out and dropped the empty bottle on the ground and shifted her whole body into the tub. She stood up not caring to pull the curtain across the tub so no water would hit the ground. She bent down slightly trying not to cause herself pain from her strained muscles and lifted the knob to start the shower. The water hit her body and felt as if it was stinging her flesh. She leaned her body against the wall and finally let her sorrow and pain hit her, she closed her eyes and let the tears flow and her memories pass through her from the night before. The pain was still etched in her literally and would not easily be erased. She was betrayed by the man she liked and by her best friend. She was so weak "why does it have to be like this. I have to get away." she said. She grabbed the shampoo still crying but began to wash reluctantly. She hurried as much she could and trying to avoid her wound. She finished quickly with only one trace of last nights encounter (her arm). She climbed from the shower and stood on the floor Looking into the mirror now seeming clean but felt the exact opposite. She looked into the cupboard again and grabbed the first aid bandages and then the ointment on the counter and headed back to her room.

* * *

**_WELL IT SEEMS LIKE I HAVE WRITEN ENOUGH SO I AM DONE FOR NOW I GUESS. I AM NOW POSTING MY STORIES ON 3 SITES. I HOPE I GET POPULAR AND JUST A REMINDER FOR THE SITE. IF YOU GUYS WANT THE GRAPHIC VERSION JUST EMAIL ME. OKAY._**


	4. escape

**_WELL GUYS HERE I GO AGAIN WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER. I THAK PPL FROM BOTH WEBSITES FOR THE REVEIWS. I KNOW THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE FUNKY A BIT CAUSE I GOT THE IDEA FOR SOME OF IT IN A DREAM I HAD. LOL WELL HERE I GO.

* * *

_**

**Chapter 4**

**escape**

Pan sat on her bed still naked, she had prepared her cloths and they sat un-neatly on the bed. She looked at her arm that was now bleeding badly. Pan picked up the ointment and opened it placing her figures in it and grabbing a glob. She Plastered it on her wound and smoothed it out, it turned a pale pink from the mixture of blood. Pan stopped and looked around at the bed and saw the mess again and frowned. She placed her hand on the blanket and whipped it off knowing the mess wouldn't stand out to much.

She grabbed the strips of cloth bandage and wrapped her arm slowly placing each strip just right. She tucked the long strip underneath each other so that they would stay. She now picked her cloths up from her bed. There was a pair of loss and baggy jeans and a loss black shirt that would hopefully keep the blood from showing if it seeped thru. The bulge of the bandage showed through the thin material but that was the only evidence.

Once again Pan began to think of what she could do and what had happened. The Pan flipped through her mind and the memories of the past joy was erased. She thought of when they all had been searching for the black star dragon balls and how trunks showed so much kindness … but no more would her life be as it was. Suddenly she caught an idea, she could get away, she could leave and never look back. The ship at Bulma's house, the one they had taken into space years before, she knew how to pilot it and she knew were it was kept. It hadn't moved since there return. It stayed on the landing pad and Pan knew that Bulma gave it a monthly check up and fueling if it needed it so it would work perfectly. She just had to get in the house … past Bulma's lab and there the ship would be. She could take off before anyone could notice she was gone.

Pan stood as quickly she could and looked out the window… it was already noon, it had taken her that long. She opened her window and lifted herself through with her good arm and jumped taking flight quickly and keeping her energy signal so that trunks wouldn't find her when she got to C.C.

Pan kept her mind as clear as she could not wishing to remember but she fueled her flight with her emotion so that she arrived quick. It was hard to be a saiyajin, there emotions ruled everything they did.

Pan arrived at C.C. quickly and landed at the door. She stood there concentrating to find were everyone was at. Her path was clear she could make it. Pan entered the front door silently and swiftly while closing the door behind her. She began to walk down the hall to the lab. Bulma wasn't there so she could get to the landing strip easily.

But Pan's luck wouldn't allow it. She felt a hand grab her arm (the wounded on mind you) and she yelped in Pain and turned trying not to strain the arm that was being held. It was Vegeta.

"Let go" Pan said with a voice full of Pain. Vegeta obeyed reluctantly and eased the pressure he applied to her arm. Pan took a deep breath, relieved of the additional pain that he had cause.

Vegeta lifted his hand to his face and examined it. "What the hell happened Brat?" he asked revealing his hand to pan. His hand was covered in blood and had an oily texture from the ointment.

Pan refused to look at him and lowered her head. "I… I can't talk right now." she paused and turned from Vegeta "I have to go" she said and was about to run When she was suddenly grabbed by the shoulder and pushed against the wall.

Vegeta looked at her egger to know what the blood was from. "Your not going anywhere till you tell me what happened to your arm" he said but still there was no response from Pan. Vegeta leaned in to Pan taking a sniff of her neck. He leaned back and raised his eyebrow. "So that's were the brat was last night." Vegeta said.

Pan's eyes widened as he said this and she closed them not wishing to look at his expression anymore. "I didn't want to. I didn't stop h…" she stopped and snapped her eyes open and quickly nudged Vegeta's arm from her shoulder and ran.

Vegeta stood there as he watched her move away. "I have to get away. Tell them good bye" she said and disappeared from the hall into the lab.

* * *

_**WELL THERE IT IS FOR NOW… I HOPE I CAN GET MY FANFICTION ALL UP AND RUNNING AND DONE BEFORE I GO TO JOB CORP. I WAT TO THANK YOU ALL AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS. I LOVE YOU ALL CAUSE IT MAKES ME FEEL ALL SPECIAL. I DON'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT GT BUT I KNW SOME THINGS… SORRY IF MY STORY GOES AGAINST THE TV SHOW TO MUCH.**_


	5. 6 years later

**_WELL YOU ALL SHOULD FELL HAPPY THAT I AM ON A WRITING SPREE. SO HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER. THIS SHOULD BE A BIT INTERESTING.

* * *

_**

**Chapter 5**

**6 years later.**

Pan P.O.V.

Well Its been 6 years since the day I left, since the day I lost everything and everyone I knew and every who I thought loved me. I never returned, the thoughts stayed fresh in my mind for about two years but they slowly disappeared. But today I chose to remember I can't stand to forget my hatred.

I had taken off in the ship and I stood there by the window and as I did this I saw Vegeta on the lawn of C.C. and I just stared at him. I was to far away to see any expression on his face but when I saw him it seemed like he encouraged me to go on and then there was nothing he grew smaller then the world grew smaller. Then it was pure silence. I was just there alone like I had wanted, but I didn't know how bad off my situation was till weeks later. The canned foods in the storage bay wasn't up to stock so I have to ration them out slowly and for days I wouldn't eat. My arm had gone numb and was unusable. It was infected badly and there was no first aid on the ship for me to use. I was going crazy, I began hearing voices and had flash backs of trunks when he took advantage of me.

I think it was the infection that was spreading through my body that was doing this to me cause I was feverish and I had no clue on what to do. I stayed at the ships steering hoping to come across some planet that was near enough that had some sort of life form or resource that I could use. But once I had found a planet I had set course to it and passed out from the fever. It would take 2 days for me to get to the planet and I had awoken only when I felt a jumble of sounds and I was shaken vigorously. I was so frightened. I opened my eyes to find what had happened The ship seemed torn apart and I was laying in the middle of the wreckage covered in dibrea… I scrambled to away from the burning wreckage that covered me feeling the stinging of the hot coals and flames that had licked at my skin. I used ever part of my being to get up and away from the ship. The door was jammed and I couldn't find a hole large enough to climb out of.

I used a ki blast to knock the doors loss and nudged at it with my good arm and finaly broke free. I collapsed onto the ground. It was cool moist dirt. It stung the burns I had and I soon realized it was rain that was causing the soothing pain over my body. I lifted my body sluggishly up and walked at a fast pace. My leg was badly burnt so I limped and my sense of direction was twisted as my right eye was injured by something, I wasn't to sure at that time but it had hurt like hell.

I continued walking and walking, I thought I was going to die and I don't know why I continued to do this but I did. I walked and walked for hours it seemed until I gave up. I collapsed on the ground and gave up finally. I wished for someone to save me. I didn't want to be alone anymore, I shouldn't have left. That's all I could think about even when I passed out the same words flooded my dreams. I never would have thought I would wake up but to my surprise I did, it took a week and when I did wake up the situation I was in was only a bit better.

I had been chained up and most of my body was in bandages. I was laying on the floor of a cellar that was damp and smelled of mold. It was to dark for me to see anything and I tried to move but my body was to weak. I was soon startled by a voice and a hand that was placed on my forehead. "Please stay still." the voice said. I gasped but then calmed. The voice was of a female. "Your badly injured. Your also lucky they spared you." she said and moved in so I could see her face.

She looked about the same age as me. "Ho eld…" My voice was chocked by saliva. She Held a canteen to my mouth and I weakly let it slide down my through. I took a deep breath and began to try to speak again "Were am I? What's going on?" I said, I was very confused and had no idea what was going on.

"I could tell you weren't from around here. You are on the secondary planet of Vegetasai and we are in the holding cell. I don't really know what happened to you but I heard the guards talking about you crash landing and how the captain has planes for you." she said pausing "You really have improved a lot since they brought you in here though. Your eye is starting to scar up and your arm is almost ready for the stitches to come out." she said happily "But no need to worry, well probably going to get out of here soon. F.S.E. will come anytime to help us out." she said then stopped seeming to wait for a reply.

I lifted my hand to my face not knowing what she was talking about but soon found out. My left eye was scared up and I couldn't see anything. I slowly moved my hand to find nothing but a stub on my right arm as well. "What … what … were is it. This can't be whats going on." I was confused and scared and I had no idea what I was going to do. The woman hurried to my side grabing my mouth with one hand and began to caress my hair with her other.

"Plaese calm down. Its going to be okay. So please calm down." she said so I didn't resist. It felt good to have someone comfort me so I kinda took advantage of this and relaxed letting the pain and confusion flood out of me with my tears. She held me tight but gently and rocked me back and forth. She kept shushing in my ear to calm me so I stoped my tears and lay there in her arms. "My name is Eniguma. May I ask your name?" She said quietly.

I refused to stay in her arms any longer so using my one arm I lifted myself and sat there on my own. "My name is Pan…" I paused thinking. "What is the F.S.E. anyway?" I was really unknowledgeable of what was going on.

Eniguma placed her hand to my back gently to Make sure I didn't fall back. "It is the Female Saiyajins Elite. Here on this Planet there was a war years ago. The females banded together, we were tired of all the men, they pillaged planets but left nothing. They wasted any type of resource they got and well our leader Conca thought that was pure stupidity. So We raised against the men and well we left this planet and inhabited another." she said I was excited but had no energy to express it.

"You are a saiyajin… it can't be they were all killed" I said. Turning around to look at her.

She only smiled at me "Not all of us were gone. We hide out on other planets and reproduced slowly. And after Freeza was gone we were free and soon resurfaced." she said plainly.

"I too am a saiyajin…" I pause "But not full saiyajin though." I said it shamefully. Eniguma saw this and smiled in a comforting way.

"Most of us aren't full saiyajin anymore. We have learned it is better to reproduce if were not to choosey."

I looked away from feeling as if she was being pitiful towards me. "Can you please help me stand. I don't want to sit any longer." I said and she braced one hand around my waist and one hand under my arm. I strained my legs but didn't have to use my energy much thanks to Eniguma I held onto her hand that was at my waist and pushed it away so to see if I could stand on my own. I pushed her hand from my under arm and slowly straightened my legs. It felt good to stand but I could also feel the scared skin on my legs stretch.

Suddenly there came a loud siren in the distance. "It's time" Eniguma said suddenly and there came loud explosions and bright lights in the distance. "Pan Stay near me okay, I will look after you closely so don't worry." she said. She let loose a ki blast straight at the cellar door sending metal shavings flying. She grabbed me by the side and began to walk faster and then to run. There were multiple cellars and they all had done the same thing as Eniguma had done. They were all running in the same direction. They took out the guards that tried to stop them and a few of the females had been injured in the process. "Pan can you fly?" Eniguma asked.

I nodded to her and as she still held to my side she flew up into the air. I could feel my energy come back to me as we flew through the air and my adrenaline began to rush as I heard the explosions and smelled the blood of the many being spilled. I began to join the others in shooting down the guards and I tore away from Eniguma's helping hand and shot rapidly with my one hand. My pain seemed to lift from me as I killed more.

Eniguma caught my arm and I stopped. "Come on Pan we have to hurry let the others take care of them. The ship is just straight ahead." I look ahead in the distance and there was a large ship and the landing strip doors were open. There were people ahead of us that had already made it. We hurried on and I did as Eniguma said. I felt my adrenaline seem to cut off and soon we were standing there. I didn't even notice us moving or landing but we were there. I was so relieved to be there, safe once more. Tons of people were cheering and many had rushed up to Eniguma beginning to talk to her and question her. They stared at me and pointed at me and wouldn't stop fussing.

Eniguma pushed them all away though and headed through the ships steel halls and up stairs and in and out of elevators. The ship was bigger than I had though. "Please Eniguma, I have to rest." I said breathing heavily. Eniguma pushed herself to the left side of me and wrapped my arm around her neck.

"I need to get you to a room to rest." she said and pretty much took the burden of walking me on to a place to rest. I fell into a daze as she carried me to a room.

I felt her set me down. I was so comfortable. I opened my eye to see a beautiful room and a large bed which I was laying on. "Rest now Pan. When you wake you will feel much better." she said and with that I had to make little effort to doze off into sleep.

* * *

_**WELL THERE IS THAT CHAPTER THERE. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT. I DID. I AM WRITING ANOTHER AND I HOPE TO GET ANOTHER CHAPTER UP AGAIN TONIGHT.**_


	6. A True Saiyajin

_**OKAY HERE I GO AGAIN. I HINK THAT THIS STORY IS GOOD. I HOPE YOU ALL THINK THE SAME WAY.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 6**

**A True Saiyajin**

Pan's P.O.V.

I woke up to darkness and warms. I felt my body in pain once more. I move and I felt the strain of my muscles. I sat up looking around the room. My eye slowly adjusted and I saw the outline of a few furnishings. I pushed my feet over the side of the bed and felt the blanket fall to the floor. I stood then groping to the wall trying to find a light switch and soon found a knob I pushed at it and there was nothing and then finally I twisted it but the result was that it opened the door to the hall. I looked out and saw no one and so I walked out onto the floor. The cold metal on the floor stung my sensitive feet but I ignored it, I walked slowly not knowing were to go and why I was being so curious.

Soon the smell of food hit my nose and my stomach responded with a loud gurgle. I quickened my pace and headed in the direction of the scent. I found a door and I heard many voices coming from the inside. I had no idea were I was or if I was safe but my stomach was in control. I found the button beside the door and jiggled it till the door opened and the heat and scent of food hit me and once ore my stomach responded but this time with a louder growl.

I walked in sluggishly and shyly as I saw people were staring at me. I began to think that this was a bad idea. I was being careful either but the food was the one that was in control of me. I soon found myself falling to the floor and stupidly I tried to grab the wall with the hand I still thought I had but it was to late. I closed my eyes and waited to hit the floor but I never did. Suddenly I heard loud gasps from people around me. I opened my eyes to see that I had landed against a woman with the same kind of fighting gi that Vegeta always wore with a hard armor. It was lined in gold with an insignia that had S.F.E on it.

I quickly pushed away from her with my left arm and bowed my head "I'm so sorry. I should have watched were I was going." I said keeping my head bowed to her and not daring to look at her. I could feel all the others in the room looking at me and there stares seemed to pierce my skin.

I then heard laughing come from the woman and her hand then was on my shoulder. "So your Pan." she said studying me "Please no need to apologize. Eniguma has told me all about you. I have also looked up the info the horrible men had on you. They really didn't do much for your wounds there." she said.

I could feel the relief of the people around me and I began to relax an I raised my head to look at her. "She was an older woman and she had pure white hair that beautifully stretched down her back and stopped at mid thigh. Her face had a manly nature but she was pure beauty and power.

"were were going to wait for you to wake up before we helped you…" she stopped as she heard the sound of my stomach and laughed joyously. "Well I see that you're hungry. I guess your wounds can wait"

I nodded and was a bit afraid to speak but I found the nerve. "Thank you for your kindness." I said "I haven't eaten in weeks" I said and she widened her eyes as I said this.

She looked at me and smiled "I don't think I have seen a saiyajin as brave as you. Not eating for weeks. Now that has to be hard." She wasn't mocking me but yet she was amazed that a I went without food for so long. Most saiyajins would go mad. The woman yelled over to the counter were a buffet of food was set up "Bring out food for our guest!" She yelled and then took my shoulder leading me to a clean table.

I looked around as we sat and saw that many looked very confused at me and curious. "So how did you end up here?" she asked and I just looked at her. I really didn't know that much.

"Well I don't know. I had a wound in my arm and my ship didn't have much of a supply of food or first aid so it just got worse. I programmed the auto pilot to land on that planet that … Vegetasai. And well when I awoke the ship had crashed. Then after getting out of the ship I passed out. I met Eniguma in the cellar and now I am here. That is all that is to the story really." she looked at me with curiosity. "Umm may I ask your name?" I said hoping to get an answer. I would feel much more comfortable if I learned who was around me.

She smiled at me sweetly " I am Conca." she said proudly and then I knew. She was the captain… the leader. No wonder everyone gasped when I tripped and landed on her. Now I was shyer than before. But it didn't worry me much cause the food had arrived a t the table and I wasted no time to grub on it.

Bowl after bowl of rice, sweet and sour pork, sesame seed chicken, egg drop soup. I ate it as if my life depended on it. It took me a half hour at the least to clean out the kitchen of there food and all Conca could do was laugh.

It was a bit hard to eat with one had with the bowls and plates sliding around. I notice a few times that Conca was holding the bowls for me as I selfishly ate.

"So are you done yet Pan?" Conca asked me as I pushed the plates away from me and slouched into the seat. I nodded to her and she gave me a gentle smile. "Well lets get going to the infirmary then" she said standing and moving to my side. She put her hand out to help me.

"Its okay I don't need any help." I said standing on my own and pushing the chair away from me. She walked only slightly ahead of me and I followed and at the same I avoided the eyes that still stared at me.

"So were exactly are you from Pan? And how old are you?" Conca asked as we both continued to walk down the hall.

I looked up at her… I could only see the back of her head but still I responded. "Well I came from earth. it's a very un-enjoyable planet. I'm 18 though." I looked down and spotted her tail. I hadn't seen many saiyajin tails but hers would have to be the most beautiful she had ever seen. It was pure white and it glistened in the light. She let it swish freely and it seemed to be happy. Well her tail seemed to be happy at least.

She turned around to me and took me by my left shoulder "Well I am glad you're here now. I think you may find this place to your liking. Once your healed up I want to see what you can do. I think you will be a good addition to my army… seeing as you have survived this long with injuries like that." she patted my shoulder gently.

Soon we entered a room that was completely white with tile. There was no other color it seemed. It was a really large room and had many bed… there was also a wall lined with rejuvenation tanks. "Doctor Were are you?" Conca yelled and another female saiyajin popped out from behind a curtain.

"Oh sorry to keep you waiting" she said gruffly she wasn't the most beautiful woman she had seen. She had very bold cheek bones and she was very masculine. "Oh I see you have Pan here with you. SO we can start with the physical" she said heading to the computer and a small looking palm pilot. She picked it up and began checking things off "so has she decided to stay on board with us?" she asked.

Pan looked at Conca then at the doctor "Well I don't really have anywhere to go." she said again trying not to remember anything.

The doctor was suddenly enthusiastic. "Well then strip down and take of the bandages and we will start the physical" she said "Just go over behind that curtain" she pointed behind her "and I will be right there." SO I did what she said and went behind the curtain and began to take off the clothing that I had on. I struggled a bit with having only one hand. She eventually got her cloths off but not in time.

The doctor came around the curtain and peeked in on her. "I forgot to give you the gown" she said handing it in. "Do you need help?" she asked looking me over. I just nodded and stood there as she stepped in and began to unwrap the bandages around my shoulder and my legs. She lifted the Gown around me an tied it in the back. "Just lie down okay Pan?" she said with a motherly tone. I laid on the bed and closed her eyes… I had gotten a physical once before but it wasn't very nice.

(Well this part doesn't need details… I really don't know what they do in physicals… I refuse to get one… I am scared to LOL)

I was given a new set of cloths. I was dressed in a fighting gi and was given a hard elastic armor to lift over it as well. They had mad it especially for me because they had stitched closed the right arm.

I walked out and met up with Conca who was sitting quietly next to the curtain. The doctor was entering all the information she had just Found. "So how do I look?" I asked smiling Conca made a hand motion for me to do a twirl. I spun around slowly and she nodded approvingly with a smile. "Really? I have never worn one of these before… and the hole thing about not having an arm might not look the best." I said but our conversation was interrupted by the doctor who pulled Conca aside.

"Wait right here Pan I need to talk to Conca and then I'll be back." the doctor said walking a bit far away.

I couldn't hear what they were talking about but Conca's expressions were of pity and horror it seemed. I found out later that they were discussing the whole rape thing. I was really nervous. I had vaginal lacerations. And it may take another week for my muscles to heal from the strain on them. Conca walked back with the same smile she left with but she clearly was disturbed. Ever since I was a child I had wondered about these saiyajins and now I had a chance to be with them and one of them "Um… I have a quick question." I said looking down at there tails. "Umm… I was wondering if there was any possible way that you all have a salutation for the loss of a tail?" Conca laughed at me.

"I would have thought you would be more worried about you arm there Pan?" she looked at the stub of a shoulder. "We were just speaking about that. Dr. Genshi here has already started to think up a way to replace you arm… we can't make one out of flesh but a mechanical one will work just the same." She said and I grew a large smile. I was just glad to know I would have an arm. "It won't take long to do it either. We have a stock of things like that in another part of the ship… this sort of thing happens a lot. Dr. Genshi needs to measure your arm and then we can implant the attachment which is a quick presager and then we can attach the arm."

I was happy about t the arm and all but what about the tail "UM I am glad I can get an arm but is there anything you can do for my tail?" I asked and once more Conca laughed at me.

"Well There is just one easy injection we can give you that will help." It could take about 3 days to grow back fully though." she said and turned to Genshi "Can you start measuring her Genshi so we can get her fixed up as soon as possible."

Genshi nodded and grabbed an electronic ruler and skillfully began placing it around my arm in different directions then slid a connection from the ruler to the palm pilot and uploaded the information. She placed the ruler on top of a table and examined the information. "Your pretty small for your age… what other species do you have in your blood?" she asked lifting her head to me.

"Human… I am ¼ saiyajin." I said again feeling shameful.

"Well that's pretty good… That means you have a good immune system… no wonder you survived this long. That's a good mix you got there." She turned slightly. "I'll go get the arm now." she said walking away.

Me and Conca stood there saying nothing. I guess I was just lost in thought. If she did say anything I wouldn't have answered. My thoughts were disrupted again Genshi when she returned.

"Well I guess you going to have to get naked again" Genshi said laughing at me.

I smiled back at her "Well okay then… But only if you help me." I said jokingly but I guess she didn't take it that way cause she pushed me back behind the curtain and began to help me with the armor and fighting gi and once more placed me in a hospital gown. She walked over to a button on the wall and began to talk.

"Will you please send me in two nurses." she demanded and then soon after two other women walked in and with one wheeling in a cart of operating tools and the other held the iv bag and a container of needles.

"Well Lets get started won't we." she said grabbing for the I.V. and leaned down next to my left arm. "When you wake up you will have a new arm Pan and hopefully I can get your tail to start growing again" She placed the I.V. in my arm and I slowly began to doze off. I was becoming a true saiyajin, finally I would be one of the elite.

* * *

**_WELL THERE IT THE END OF THAT CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKED IT. I KNOW I DID. OKAY R&R PLEASE._**

**__**

**_ohh and P.S. to one of my reviewers... I really don't know to much of a background on Uub and well I think i might shoot for some sort of love triangle of 2 lesbians and some guy most likely to be vegeta cause he is so SEXY._**


	7. A New Life A New Limb

_**WELL GUYS I AM ON A ROLL I GUESS SO HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER. I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY ME WASTING MY TIME TO AMUSE YOU ALL. LOL BUT I LOVE TO DO THIS FOR YOU ALL. BUT STILL YOU ALL SHOULD FEEL SPECIAL.

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**A new life... A new limb**_

Pan's P.O.V

I woke up to a bright room with no sign of anyone there. I turned my head to find Eniguma sleeping in a chair beside my bed. I felt little or no pain in my body yet and then I looked over to my arm.

A large metal disk was there with wires hanging from it and there was a rod sticking out and it seemed that is were the arm would be attached. I looked to the table next to me and saw a large metallic arm and knew right away it was mine. I reached over and grabbed it and In the process knock some things down which awoke Eniguma.

"Ohh Pan your awake." she said a bit groggy but still very happy. "Genshi said you would probably sleep through the nigh… I guess he was wrong. " she looked at the metallic arm I held then smiled. "I bet your eager to wear it aren't you?" she smiled

I sat there and nodded as I played with the fingers on the metallic hand. "I just don't like to be helpless is all" I said laying the arm on my lap.

"Well you want to know what." she paused expecting me to know the answer. "I know how to put one of those on… if you want I can" she smiled.

I got suddenly excited and all I did was nod. She moved to the right side of me and grabbed the arm from my lap and began to examine the wires. "Its kind of simple you just have to match up the wires." she said attaching the different wires. I watched already starting to move the fingers on my arm. The I could move all the fingers on my arm "Please hold it still till I'm done" Eniguma said

I nodded "Sorry I am just so excited." I said and stopped moving my finger. It was weird cause with each wire I could feel the sensation of my arm coming back but yet it was still numb … it was weird.

"Brace yourself … these things are kind of stubborn when you try to get them into the socket." she said … so I braced myself with the bed and she grabbed my shoulder and roughly pushed my arm in and with a loud metallic thud it was in.

I just stared at it as Eniguma stood up. "Well try it out Pan see if its working okay." I looked at it for a while and slowly moved my fingers it wasn't any different. I just couldn't believe that I had a new arm.

I slowly began to lift it up and felt no burden to my arm. "This is real… I can't believe this is real." I said and began to bend and stretchy arm in all directions.

"Its very real Pan" Eniguma said grinning at me in amusement.

I pulled the covers away from me and stood from the bed not caring that the back of my gown was open and revealing my scars and my backside. I just wanted to test it out. "Um hey… is this thing water proof or um how much weight and energy can this thing take? Can it also form a ki blast safely?"

"Hold on Pan… no so many questions at once." she said standing and taking m metallic hand into hers. "I don't know all that much but I know it is water safe and it can stand up to a power level of about 5 million. And umm it can withstand more than 20 tons. This is one of the best arms we have. Conca said she wanted you to have the best… I think she took a liking to you." I just smiled and blushed and for some reason I felt a bit special.

"Well I am nothing special so I don't know why." I said still playing with my arm… then my stomach growled. "Man how can I be so hungry." I said then laughed as Eniguma stared at me smiling.

"Well I guess we should get a late night snack. The cafeteria usual keep out some of the left over food." she said taking my real hand and leading me to a cupboard. "But first I think you should get dressed … Okay" she opened it and grabbed a fighting gi and this time it had no sleeves and grabbed the same elastic armor as the one I had on before. I quickly and effortlessly took off the gown and put on the gi and armor.

"Well lets hurry, I am hungry." I said enthusiastically. Eniguma once more took my hand and we took the same Path that me and Conca took. We passed some people on the way down and they stared at me the same way they had before but I guess I had something new to stare at… the stub of a tail that I was growing on my backside and my arm. It was shiny too and I really enjoyed the newness of it.

Eniguma wrapped her arm around me protectively as we passed by them … "They don't like new comers, we had a spy once and so you might have to gain there trust." she said "But I already know your one of us."

She gave me a gentle smile and we entered the cafeteria. No one was there and we had the whole place and all the food to ourselves.

"Just sit down and I will bring the food over… k Pan" she said. I nodded and picked a table and sat down.

I waited for Eniguma to come back and to my excitement she had much food with her stacked on a tray. She placed it down on the table and handed me two bowls and took two for herself and left the rest on the tray.

I nodded my head in thanks and began to eat. She did the same… I was soon finished with my two bowls and so did Eniguma and soon I was about to grab my third a forth but Eniguma began to speak "Genshi told me and Conca what she found out during the physical." Eniguma said lowering her head in thought.

I looked at her and lost the expression on my face as I felt butterflies in my stomach. "What did she tell you exactly?" I asked politely and in a low voice.

"Well all the information she had gathered was plainly pointed to you being raped… Did the saiyajin Men do it to you?" she asked nervously with concern in her voice.

I shook my head "Those men didn't do it to me … but a saiyajin did." I said.

She looked up at me and smiled "will you trust me enough to tell me what happened?" she asked.

I nodded and pushed the food away from me. I took a deep breath and told her everything from the very beginning of my hell.

* * *

_**WELL THERE IS THAT CHAPPY I REALLY LIKE THE FLOW OF IDEA'S I AM HAVING… I HAVE YET TO GET WRITERS BLOCK. I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO THANK YOU ALL FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS IT MEANS A LOT TO ME. **_


	8. super saiyajin

_**WELL I GUESS I'M NOT GOING TO BED JUST YET SO HERE IS A NEW CHAPPY. DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 8**

**super saiyajin**

Pan's P.O.V.

After we talked in the cafeteria we silently walked to her room. Her room was the same one I had stayed in before. It was just as vibrant as before and the bed was just as comfortable.

"Go ahead and get comfortable." she said as she went to her closet "Oh do you want some night cloths… I only have the uniform gowns." she said pulling out a silk gown with the insignia of the S.F.E. in the right hand corner.

"Sure thanks" I said getting undressed and dressed right there not really caring if she seen me. She was the same as me anyway. I put the gown on and twirled around a bit. "Thank you for everything you've done for me" I said looking at her and truly smiling with a pure hearted love. She really was nice, unlike Bra … I could see real friendship within her.

She smiled back at me and nodded "Well I hope your tired, cause your really going to need your rest for tomorrow. Conca wants to see you… she wants us to join her in training." I nodded with a smile. "DO you want to take of your arm for the night it might be better… the metal can get pretty cold and this ship isn't all that warm either." she looked at my arm now.

I lifted it and examined it wondering how I would get it off now that it is on. "Um how does it come off?" I asked.

Eniguma went to my side and pointed at the joint. "There are 5 release buttons and you have to hit them in the right order to take it off." she began to hit the switches "…2...3...5...1...4.." she said and the thing made a mild beep sound and detached. She pulled the wires from the connections and set it beside the bed. "Ready for bed now?" she asked looking sleepily at me.

I nodded not feeling to talkative. We both slipped into the bed and pulled it comfortably over us. And to my shock she leaned over to me and wrapped her arms around me. We were face to face now. I was speechless and I felt like I was breathing.

"you know its hard to find a true hearted saiyajin now in days. Your so beautiful and so young hearted. You heart is full of love but so scared." she paused and leaned in kissing me gently on the lips. "I want to be the one to heal your wounds Pan. Men are evil and only a woman could heal the wounds they caused. Will you let me heal you?" she asked. I had no idea what to say so I leaned in and kissed her passionately.

I pulled away and just nodded "Yes." I said plainly and laid my head into her chest. "I want to be loved … to be healed and I want my revenge." I said and she began to hold me closer and stroke my hair as I finally dozed into a peaceful sleep.

I was woken up in the morning by Eniguma shaking me fiercely. "Come on Pan were late and we don't want Conca to wait any longer." she said. I sat up quickly only feeling a slight strain in my muscles then.

I stood up "Um Eniguma… You think I could take a shower though first?" I said looking at how grimy I was. " I haven't taken a shower for a while." I said.

"Well I will go to Conca and tell her you are freshening up. So hurry up. I will come back so I can take you to her though" she went and collected the armor on the floor. "Here's your cloths.. The shower is over there." she pointed to the other side of the room and through a door "so hurry up, k?" she said more or less demanding it.

I nodded and went through the door quickly taking off my gown in a hurry. "Damn I forgot my arm" I said walking back out into the bedroom and grabbing it from the side of the bed. I held it up with my arm and placed the wires together matching them all. "Okay now for the hard part." I said aloud and slammed the it into its socket. "There" I said then I went back to the restroom and began to adjust the water temperature. I climbed into the shower all the way and turned the nozzle so the shower started up. It felt so good to get clean after this whole ordeal. I hurried with the washing not wanting to keep Conca waiting. I climbed out as soon as I was done and I used my flared my ki around my body to dry off the fast way. I grabbed the fighting gi and slipped it over my body and then the armor. I slipped out of the restroom to find Eniguma sitting on the bed.

"Conca is waiting so lets go." she said standing and opening the door "SO come on." she said so I followed soon after.

We soon made it to the main training chamber. It looked like the hyperbolic time chamber back at the guardian tower... With no beginning or end. Conca stood there at the control panel and stood abruptly as soon as me and Eniguma. Eniguma knelt as Conca came forth so I kind of felt weird so I did the same. Conca began to laugh.

"You know neither of you have to do that. No one else is here so don't worry about it." She said Reaching her hand out to me. I took it into my metallic and gently grabbed it. She effortlessly pulled me to my feet. "I see you got your arm on already. You look tough" she said with a grin "Eniguma told me about your curiosity with the arm and all. I think before we start you should try your luck with it… see what you can make it do. But know this that still isn't a really arm so you can only use your left arm to for ki blasts. It may take some time to get used to it." she said.

Eniguma was now standing next to me and looked at me with curiosity.

"Well I have never trained in any hard core situations but I guess I could just try." I said looking at my arm. I then took a deep breath and then concentrated. I felt the center of my ki and slowly expanded it. I also began to think about things. They say a saiyajins power lie in their emotions. So being stupid I focused my hurt and my pain into everything. I thought of revenge the rape the ignorance the betrayal and everything that had pissed me off previously. The loss of my arm was Trunks's fault and I would never get it back. I would never get back anything he took from me.

For once I felt powerful and in control even though I wasn't … the memories swirled in my mind and finally the screaming from Eniguma woke me from my sorrow. I realized tears were streaming down my face and I was surrounded by a golden aura. "Pan stop!" Eniguma yelled and I realized what I had done. They did say when a saiyajin was defeated they became more powerful I guess that was true. The Pain and defeat I had gone thru actually did something for me.

I quickly powered down and collapsed on my knees. "I'm so sorry Eniguma." I said looking at the floor and taking the cold arm and wiping the tears from my face. "I didn't mean to I just lost it I guess." I was gasping for breath as I spoke.

Suddenly I heard the sound of Conca's laughing and I looked up. "Damn…" I heard her say as she began laughing again. "You are a strong girl Pan." she walked over to me and lifted me to my feet. "I've seen a super saiyajin before … even a second level super saiyajin but you … you went to three. " She laughed again.

"I think we found a special girl here." she said looking over to Eniguma. "With some military training and some training I think you could be a great leader and one of my best leaders." she said hugging my shoulder.

That's how it happened that how the 6 years of my life led into this day. The day I would finally take revenge. I couldn't wait to kill. I killed before but this would mean much more to me. The death of those who turned there back on me. I pillaged planets for years and earned the respect of all my fellow S.F.E. soldiers. I am now Conca's right hand man (woman if you want to get technical.) I control a little less then half the army and have the top 5 saiyajin women in my squad.

I fell in love with Eniguma and we have been together for these six year and have yet to have a night were we haven't slept in each others arms. She hasn't healed my scared heart but she will be by my side in the battle that I will be fighting soon and that is how she will heal me… she will help me kill the people who did this… that is all that matters right now.

* * *

_**WELL THERE WAS THE END OF THAT CHAPPY. I HOPE THAT YOU ALL LIKED THAT ONE. I SAY THAT ON ALL THE CHAPPIES DON'T I LOL OHH WELL. HERE IT IS… I CAN'T WAIT TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER. I AM SO GUNNA KEEP WRITING LOL I LOVE MY STORY.**_


	9. captured

_**OKAY WELL HERE IS THIS CHAPTER I DON'T THINK I WILL CONTINUE TO DO IT IN PAN'S POV BUT MAYBE SOME OF IT THOUGH.

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**capture**_

There came a knock at the door. Pan turned still sweating from the training she had just done. She was now 24 years old and she was training for her up coming mission. She was nervous but she had to do this she wanted to do this for so long. Revenge was right at the tips of her fingers. Pan grabbed a towel and whipped her forehead before yelling "Come on in." she said wrapping the towel around her neck.

It was Eniguma now who walked through the door. "Pan you should relax a little before we arrive" she said closing the door behind her. Pan looked at her with an expressionless face. With the year of killing Pan grew cold and harsh.

"I don't need rest. I need to stay alert." she said beginning to stretch again.

"Pan come on… at least lets spend a little time with me before we head out." she said walking over to Pan and wrapping her arms around Pan's neck. "It really has been a while since we had some fun" she said seductively.

"Eniguma you know I can't do this right now were…" she was cut off as Eniguma kissed her passionately.

Pan gave up seemingly and just enjoyed the moment knowing that their moment would be disrupted, it usually was.

Pan traveled her hands up and down Eniguma's body and began to slid off her gi. She worked butterfly kisses down Eniguma's neck and made it to her breasts quickly. Pan playfully licked at Eniguma's nipples and began to travel her had down her thigh but Pan sensed something… someone … and quickly covered Eniguma as the door to the training room flew open.

"Captain!" then there was a gasp. The female saiyajin turned around. "Sorry to interrupt you but we have arrived into the orbit of the planet and we are preparing to meet Conca in the main chamber. Pan stood up and nodded her head and the saiyajin female left the room.

"I told you not to… we always get Interrupted." Pan laughed shallowly and Lifted Eniguma to her feet. Pan began to walk from the room as Eniguma now with her gi fully back on followed.

Pan headed to her room and quickly discarded her fighting gi and changed into her elite outfit. It was the same as Conca's when Pan had first saw her. She slipped it on and Eniguma had a similar one bet her was embroidered in silver showing a lower rank. "Lets go Eniguma. We have another mission." Pan said walking from the room. Pan to large steps and hurried to the main throne room were the meeting before the attack would be held.

She arrived at the throne door and the guards bowed to her before they opened the door. The room was filled with the S.F.E. soldiers and there sat Conca in a large chair. "So Pan are you ready for the mission. I know I have already briefed you on the situation so gather your unit and go to the ship bay." she said Pan bowed and began to yell order.

"ALPHA UNIT FALL IN! DOUBLE TIME MARCH TO THE SHIP BAY! SQUAD LEADERS TAKE CHARGE OF YOUR COMPANY AND LOAD UP THE PODS!" she yelled and her troops ran past her down the hall.

"Oh and Pan, one more thing." Conca said standing up, she walked over to Pan and took her into her arms. "Be careful out there you have become like a daughter to me in the past years so I want nothing bad to come out of this mission." she said, she pulled away from Pan. "Its not to late to back down from this mission." she said

Pan shook her head "I have to do this and you better then anyone should know that." She smiled but grew a firm face once more and sharply turned from Conca and ran down the hall.

Conca stood there watching Pan disappear around the corner. "Good luck my beautiful warrior." she said and went back to her throne.

In the mean time Pan was in the ship dock and began shooting orders. She had planed this out.

First she and 4 other of her best warriors would go and land on the planet and hopefully that would be enough and if not she would temporarily retreat or she would call in for back up.

Pan ordered her 4 best soldiers including Eniguma to the space pods and after they were in she entered hers. "Is the dock clear?" Pan asked over the communicator built into the tiny pod.

"Yes captain. Take off is clear.. Leave when you feel ready." the voice said in response.

"Take off now!" Pan ordered anxiously. And with not a moment of wait all five pods shot from the ship and shot through the planets atmosphere. "Soldiers be ready once we hit the planet hit the cooling system and climb out of the pods when it is cooled down enough. Wait for my command after that." soon it was time for pan to brace herself on the ship and the ships interior light up red. "brace yourselves." Pan said. And seconds later there was a rough thud.

They had landed, Pan immediately hit the cooling button and Waited till the ships A.I. signaled that it was okay to exit. Pan was the first to get out of her ship. She rose through the air and watched the 4 other pods open up slowly and her soldiers climbed out and lined up one by one in front of her.

"Now listen up. I want these guys to come to us so this is what we will do." She looked them all over and felt even more nervous. "I want you all to power up slowly… don't stop but don't go super" she said nodding "Do you understand!" she yelled commanding them for an answer.

"Yes Ma'am!" they yelled all at once.

Pan looked at them and smiled proudly. She was the one who had trained them and she was the one responsible for them even though they had sworn their lives to them. "Just follow my lead." Pan said turning away from them and then took in her routine. Taking a deep breath and focused her ki and expanding it slowly. Her power shot higher and higher. If she didn't have control of her power as she did she would have gone super saiyajin. But she had complete control.

Pan could feel her soldiers power up but they knew that there captain liked to seem like the best so the stared a few levels behind her. But Pan also felt the familiar presence of all her old so called friends and family. She sensed each one power and location and one by one they were moving towards her. Pan stopped powering up knowing she got everyone's attention. "Ready yourselves!" Pan yelled back to the others.

Pan closed her eyes … Goku was the closest to them now Vegeta was close behind. Amazingly Piccolo was also with them. Then further behind was Gohan, then trunks and Goten.

Pan opened her eyes "Make sure you don't kill the one with the purple hair. He's mine!" Pan yelled and once more the others replied with a loud "Yes Ma'am."

Soon pan saw a flaring ki in the distance and it quickly approached her and the others. Then there was a second. It was Goku and Vegeta. They soon stopped about 5 yards away, and all pan could do was smile as they looked at her. Pan held up her hand to her soldiers to gesture to them to wait. They were steady but ready for anything and very eager to kill. That's how Pan trained them.

Soon the others arrived and they all stood there in a large group. Goku was the first to speak up. "Who are you and what do you want?" Goku asked in calm voice.

(Okay here is were I explain a few things. They have no idea this is Pan. I want to describe in detail what she looks like starting with head on down. Pans hair is much longer now… as long as Conca's down to her mid thigh and the scar across her left eye that stretches across her face rides her of any facial resemblance. Then Pan also has a very large build. Not that nasty kind of build but the nice gives her a figure kind of build. The her arm is pretty much gone and the metal arm is showing cause it is a sleeveless fighting gi. She also has a tail but none of them see it or know it so they don't know they are saiyajins.)

Pan smirked "we are of the SFE, the Saiyajin female elite and were are here to rid any trace of the male saiyajin clan that have plagued us." She said unraveling her tail from her body and her soldiers did the same.

With this Goku grew a shocked expression. And was speechless.

Pan laughed at him aloud and her soldiers looked at her now slightly confused. Pan never showed such an emotion before battle. What was she doing . Only Eniguma know exactly what was going on. "You have no idea who I am do you?" she laughed again as the others somewhat strained there eyes at her. Pan pulled a Orange head band from her armor and held it up so that they could see it.

Goku's face grew worried. "What have you done to Pan!" he yelled out. He knew that headband. He knew it was Pan's.

This only got more laughter from pan "You are so impudent Goku" Pan said looking at him seeming kind of pissed that her own grandfather didn't recognize her. "Well I don't blame you for not recognizing me. I have been gone for six year and plus the scar and my arm." she sail looking at them all carefully.

This time it was Gohan who responded "Pan … Panny… is that you!" Gohan said urgently moving forward a bit. Pan raised her arm and formed an energy blast but didn't shoot it.

"Stay there and don't move." she said. Her soldiers followed her lead. "I've come back not to reunite dumb ass, but to kill you all." She smiled. And shot the weak blast towards them. The others did they same and they were all blocked easily.

"I bet trunks over there never told you all the truth about what happened that day I left. I never thought he would though. But that really doesn't matter much anymore." she said and her face became solid. Pan thrust her metallic hand into the air and mad a fist then pulled it down as if she had grabbed some invisible string in the air. At that point her soldiers started to power up and then it was Pans turn. She held up her hand again then and held up three fingers.

Pan felt her aura begin to grow golden and then blacken. It was a technique she had found when she was training one day… it was the only way she made herself different from the others in battle. She passed up level one and two saiyajin levels and shot to three. Her soldiers were still powering and then stopped and so did pan soon after.

"Its amazing what you can learn when your on your own isn't it." she smiled evilly. It was like looking at Vegeta but only it wasn't him it was pan. Pan backed up and lined up with the others. She began to speak in a whisper to the others. "take out the weak ones first. If by chance we are over powered retreat and take the purple haired on with you. I will stay here. If I am captured they wouldn't dare kill me. Stay at level 3 though we don't want to reveal the true power of the SFE right away. Eniguma you take on Goku that one there" Pan said nudging her head. "Ill take on sexy" Pan said sarcastically. "Oh and just in case" pan said leaning over kissing Eniguma on the cheek. "I love you" she said.

"Charge!" Pan yelled and they all flanked out and each taking and picking off the weaker ones quickly. Not killing them though. (The weak ones are Piccolo, Gohan, Goten and trunks was grabbed and held down).

Pan fiercely charged at Vegeta and also concentrated on Eniguma making sure she wasn't put in any harm.

Pan was enjoying a challenging fight for once. Usually in one hit her victim would be dead but not Vegeta. "Well Vegeta" Pan said, oddly carrying on a conversation while fighting. "I thought you said that there were no more saiyajins left?" pan questioned him. Neither of them made a clear hit on each other. Vegeta readied an energy blast but to no avail she dodged it and let it fly past her but suddenly she heard a shriek and a grunt. She looked quickly behind her then Vegeta connected a blow to her jaw she flew to the ground.

Pan landed perfectly on her feet. And Hurried to the others. Trunks and one of the three soldiers had been knocked completely unconscious. "Take her back to the pod. She is in danger her and you two go with her. Eniguma will follow soon after" pan said

"But captain we will fight." the two argued with her but she didn't listen.

"I can handle this and I want him back at the ship so go now. You take trunks and you take her." Pan said demandingly and turned suddenly to find Vegeta standing and awaiting her to fight him again.

He soldiers stood there looking at her worriedly for a bit "GO NOW!" Pan yelled at them and the quickly picked up the half saiyajin and there comrade and ran to the pods.

Pan stood there looking out the corner of her eye at Eniguma. "Eniguma!" she yelled up and she saw her Lover break off from battle and land beside her. "I want you to go back with them. These two are stronger than you can handle so I want you to leave." Pan said under her breath. Eniguma moved closer to her side.

"But Pan I can handle it Please I want to fight by your side like I always have. Please."

"Eniguma, Please, I have a plane and we also have what we want. So I will be okay."

Still Eniguma argued. "But Pa…" she was cut off

"Eniguma Leave NOW!" she said loudly. "that's an order and I don't tolerate disobedience on the battlefield." Pan turned and smiled. "Please" Pan said sweetly. "it will be okay I promise I will return to you." she said.

Eniguma smiled back at her obviously worried. "Yes 'captain'" Eniguma said in a playful tone. "but you better come back to me" she said quickly grabbing Pan around the waist and giving her a hug and ran to the ship.

Pan stood there frustrated a bit at the emotions she dared to show while in battle. She shook her head then laughed it off. 'women' she whispered to herself.

She looked up now at a confused Goku and Vegeta then Goku spoke up "What have you done with Trunks?" He questioned her.

Pan evilly smirked. "its just a little pay back is all… he will receive the same treatment as the rest of the male saiyajins do. Execution." she said plainly "so shall we continue if you are done with the questions."

"I'm not done. Why are you doing this Pan? What happened? How did all this happen?" he said trailing his eyes up and down pans body.

"What is my appearance that much of an eye sore?" pan asked not caring to hear a response. "Well I just simple found out what a true saiyajin was. Vegeta should know the gist of everything, killing people, taking planets, spare no life. But the only difference if were females. Much more fun that way." Pan said. "but please stop with the talk. I only wish to fight." she said now charging at them with all her might. Using her one hand to occasionally shoot energy blasts at them. She knew they weren't going hard on her. She knew they didn't want to hurt her but she wanted to kill them. But she had to go along with her plan. She had to get closer to them before she could kill them. It would hurt much more that way. So she began to ease up as well acting as if she were getting worn down and she started blocking less and soon she had a square hit from Vegeta (the less gentle of the two) straight to the stomach and as soon as she hit the ground she blocked out.

Pan dreamt of the same nightmare she had for 6 year. Of the day she was raped and of the day she was severed from her world. But she awoke just as she did each time. In a clod sweat. The room she was in was bright and small. Not what she was used to but it was quiet alright for now. She looked around and realized that this was the C.C. gravity room. She began to try to sit up but she was held down by three energy circles one on her arm and two on her legs. They had taken her arm and also they took the pleasure in switching her cloths and her tail was cut off. "Damn it!" Pan said loudly. And looked about to see a very happy Vegeta standing above her smirking.

Pan looked away from him not able to stand his mocking face. "So I see our little Killer is awake. So how does it feel to be captured brat. Pretty pissed I bet." he laughed at her plight.

"Where's my armor and my arm at you ass. I'll get it back eventually so you might as well hand back both of them." Pan said struggling with her restraints.

Vegeta kneeled beside her and grabbed her chin with his hand "You've certainly changed a lot since you left Brat" he said then took a sniff of her "Your scent hasn't changed. Well you don't smell like trunks this time" he said flashing her a taunting smirk. He then took his fingerer and traced Pan's scar on her left eye "Nice battle scar you have there. It gives you character." Then Pan snapped her head out of his reach.

"You will regret this you low life saiyajin male scum!" she yelled and spat a nice spit wad in his face.

* * *

_**WELL HERE IS THIS CHAPPY SORRY I DIDN'T GET IT UP LAST NIGHT. I JUST WANTED TO KEEP WTITIGN BUT I WAS JUST SO TIRED.**_

_**I WANTED TO WRITE SOMETHING DOWN HERE SO YOU GUYSKNW SOMETHING ABOUT ME THE AUTHOR BUT I KNOW MOST DON'T CARE TO KNOW. NOT EVEN MY FRIENDS READ MY STORIES AND IT PISSES ME OFF. I READ MY FRIEND CALLIE'S STORIES BUT YET SHE HAS NEVER READ MINE EVEN THOUGH I HAVE OFFERED LIKE A MILLION TIMES. SHE PISSES ME OFF LOL OHH WELL I GUESS.**_


	10. explanation of the past

_**WELL HERE IS THE GOOD CHAPPY WELL I HOPE IT WILL BE GOOD… I DON'T THINK YOU WOULD HAVE EXPECTED WHAT I MIGHT DO LOL. SO YEAH HERE IT IS.**_

**Chapter 10**

**Explanation of the past**

Vegeta stood now whipping his face off. "Well I can tell you hate to be helpless. But really you are oonly making it worse." he said looking at her with a plain expression.

"The sisterhood will come for me. We have pride unlike you males do." Pan said turning her head away from Vegeta.

In that moment the door of the gravity room opened and Gohan and Videl walked in. Videl immediately shot towards Pan and hugged her not stopping to look at her or anything. "Oh Pan you really are alive. I thought I would never see you again." to bad she didn't get a loving response back.

"Get off me you winch." Pan yelled at her struggling to get out of her embrace using the joint in her metallic stub of an arm to shove at her as well. (the little metal thingy sticking out of her arm that connects the actual arm.)

Pans mother gasped and pulled away from Pan getting a good look at her this time and began to cry. "Pan what happened to you?" Videl asked kneeling there and caressing Pans face. "What happened?" she asked again.

"I said get off me!" Pan yelled. She flared her ki and once more it went Black and her mother shot back from her with a scorched hand. Pans aura looked like smoke, a disease that spread as far as it could until it died out. "I told you to get off. Its your fault for not listening wench… pathetic human." Pan said still not looking at them. "Give me my arm and armor and I just might not kill you." Pan said plainly.

"Pan get a hold of yourself!" Gohan Yelled at Pan coming forward now holding his wife by the arm and looking angrily and in despair. "What is going on? Why are you acting this way? And were did the others take trunks?" he said finishing his speech.

Pan looked at him and laughed. "You really never figured it out did you? This is pure stupidity. If you give me my arm I'll tell you." Pan said smiling.

She waited there hoping they would "Fine!" she heard Gohan say walking over to a closet like door in the room and pulling out Pans are. You could tell he found it quiet heavy cause he was straining slightly in carrying it. He dropped it next to Pan and stood back.

"If you would kindly remove my restraints So I can put it on please." she looked up at them and they had a distrustful look on their faces. "I give you the word of the SFE and I swear upon Conca and the lives of my fellow sisters." Pan said sincerely. She would not go back on her word. The SFE were a race of Pride and honor.

Vegeta looked over at Videl and Gohan and then Gohan spoke up. "Videl maybe you should step out just in case. It would be safer." Videl began to argue but shook her head knowing her husband was right. "Please get Goku on your way out." Videl turned and looked at Pan desperately and left.

Vegeta leaned down and Placed his hand on her left arm and slowly trailed it down to the restraint. He lightly touched it and it slowly disappeared. He began to go down to her leg and then was stopped by pan. "I need no more help" she said quietly. He Plan wasn't really going the way she wanted it.

Pans P.O.V.

(I like to do her pov its fun)

I looked at Vegeta for a moment. I think he was the one who understood me most out of all of them. That moment I had left he understood and knew that this would happen to me or the next best thing was I would have died. I picked up my arm and rested on my lap as I sat up. Goku entered the room and I only eyed him slightly as he was silent.

I slowly put the wires in and matched them up and as I did each finger on the hand twitched in turn. I closed my eye and clenched my teeth. Lately there was a Sever pain I felt whenever I inserted my arm. Genshi (The doctor) said that it was a sign of it needing to be replaced. I hadn't had the time though so I was stuck with the current arm I had. With a quiet grunt and one quick shove it snapped into place. It was like a quick tremor going through my body and then it stopped.

I moved my fingers a bit then stretched my arm. Now that I had my arm I could take off the braces they had on my feet. They came out of the floor like butter and then I stood. "You should be happy you gave me back my arm. You just saved your lives." I said thinking it was a bit funny. I lifted the arm to my face and pressed a button at the top. "Alpha… Bravo… Charley company. Stand down and pull out of orbit. The situation is secure and the hostage is to be returned!" I yelled into the arm and released the button.

I smiled up at them as the looked at me. I was a bit amazed. I really hadn't grown any taller since I left I was just a bit smaller than Vegeta. I thought it was kind of funny but I didn't show it. I came here and I told the others I wished to kill them but yet I never did. I wanted to show them what I had become. That was the whole reason for all of this. I wasn't weak anymore and I did hate them and all but I could never bring myself to kill them. Trunks was another story though but knowing how much he had meant to them I didn't think I could kill him either.

"Kira-Fuji we have received your transition and we are sending Eniguma Back with the captured Male." Kira-Fuji was the name I used during raids and such. Only Conca and Eniguma used my real name most the time. Kira-Fuji meant Killer female and Conca was the one who gave me that name, when I was initiated.

"Copy that and keep Conca informed on the situation and tell to hold off all attacks till further notice if by chance we are taken out" I said and I hit another button on the arm so that they couldn't hear any further conversation I was having with the three saiyajins.

I stretched my neck feeling how stiff it was since I had laid on the floor. "I wasn't ever really gunna kill you all… You do know that." I said looking up at them "I just wanted Trunks, I would have just beat him till a inch of his life." I said laughing. "So have any serious talk before Eniguma is to get here. I don't like talking about personal things with my soldiers." I said throwing my metal hand on my hip as I smiled happily for the first time in a while. The only time I ever did smile is when I was somewhere alone with Eniguma. She loved my smile and half the time she blamed herself for not seeing it. She said that she was the one who dragged me into the war and that's why I grew so cold.

"Pan… Why did you leave what happened?" it was Goku who spoke. It seemed as if my father was choked up. I knew the reason why I forced myself to remember was to tell them … what had happened.

"Well 1) I was tired of being some pathetic quarter saiyajin and I was tired of being treated like I was weak." I said pausing to see if they had any response but there was none. I turned away from the and crossed my arms as if mimicking Vegeta "Then there was 2) I hated how I was being treated. I was always walked on and there was no respect and no one ever took me seriously Then the final one3) is because of 'dear little Trunks'" I spat out his name in hatred.

The communicator on my arm began to fuzz then I heard Eniguma "Captain I have the boy with me and I followed tracker in your arm. I am standing above the C.C. Now." I lifted my arm to my face again and hit the button on it "Eniguma … come to the ground and I will be out. Keep the boy in custody until I tell you to release him." I said lowering my arm and then I heard a "yes ma'am!" from Eniguma.

"So is my armor in here as well. I don't wish to leave without it." I said and Vegeta went back to the door they had taken my arm out of and threw it at me. I caught it and examined it noticing only a scuff or so from when I was fighting. I looked down at myself and noticed I was in civilian cloths and felt weird. In the SFE I never wore such a thing except for when I was going to sleep and even then It was uniform that all the females wore. "If you all have anymore questions you will have to wait."

With that I began to walk towards the door and that is when my father stepped in front of me "Pan wait." he said. But I knew what he was thinking.

"I told you I swore that I would tell you anything you wished to know so step aside if you wish to have Trunks back. I won't think twice to take his life." I said and pushed him aside and then hit the door release button and walked out. (The gravity room is built on the outside of the C.C. so she is walking out into the outside.) I walked out and looked into the distance to see Eniguma with a very battered Trunks. The others walked behind me but stopped at a distance as a met Eniguma.

"Well I see you and the troops had fun with him." I said laughing "Well Untie him then" I said and stood there as she pushed him to the ground and took out a key and unlocked both the chains around his feet and then around his hands.

I then picked him up by the collar of his shirt and raised him to eye level. "So Brat what does it feel like, do you enjoy feeling helpless now" I said in a whisper an turned to the other. "This was the reason I finally snapped. He was the one who made me what I am today." I lifted him up now with my metallic arm. "You see that arm there. that's the one I had bitten into to stop the screams of pain I refused to let you hear." I said holding him higher. Eniguma began to walk closer to me, I could tell she was worried. Every time I talked about my past I usually lost control.

"Kira-Fuji please calm down." she said trying to be as proper as she could in the presence of the others.

I knew why she was so worried so I threw trunks to the others and he landed limply on the ground. He was very bloody and need his wounds to be treated badly. There wasn't anything really deep but his bleeding from the multiple wounds were bad.

I looked over to Eniguma "I think this whole thing may take a while so I think I may stay here for a bit." I said to her. She was worried and she wanted to stay with me I could tell. "I will contact Conca and see if WE can." I said pointing out the whole WE thing.

I looked back at the others and of course Goku being the kinder of all of them picked Trunks off the ground. "You really should take care of his wounds. He may bleed to death… not like that would be a bad thing though." I said the last part under my breath and laughed a bit.

I then lifted my arm. "Patch me through to Conca it is important." I said I looked at the others as I waited and saw Bra come out and take her brother inside I heard something about a rejuvenation tank. I should had guessed that they still had those things around somewhere. Bra seemed like a spiting image of Bulma. Soon I heard Conca's voice.

"Conca its Kira-Fuji. I need your permission to stay here longer." I said and then there came a shriek of delight.

"PAN!" she yelled and I had to pull the arm away from me. "OH PAN! Your okay. I'm so happy." she continued to say.

"Yes Conca, I'm okay but I need to know if you'll let me Eniguma stay here for the night." I asked her knowing she would torture me a bit more before giving me a straight answer.

"Awww PAN! I was hoping to have dinner with you two tonight. I miss you already. Do you have to?" she said in a whiney voice. Conca loved to embrace me during mission and she really knew how. "Yes Conca I have to. And when we get back we can have dinner I promise. On me." I said playing along.

"Awww okay but only if you say what I want to hear."

"Conca don't do that now." I said not wanting to say anymore than I had to.

"Come on Pan you know that's the only way I'll let you."

"Fine! But your going to get an earful when I get back for this."

Conca squalled with happiness.

"Thank you mother for being so kind to me." I said blushing.

"Awwwwwww!" she squealed over the communicator. "You're the Best." she said "Now have fun honey" she said and then the communicator cut off.

I looked over to the others as the stared at me as if I were stupid. Goku stood there laughing at me and it seemed he would suffocate. But I just smiled. This was the closest I would get to my old life, not like I would want it at all but this was nice for the moment. "so" I cleared my throat. "Is there somewhere comfortable we can go that we can talk." I said grabbing the crook of Eniguma's arm and pulled her over to me. "It's okay. I wouldn't really consider them enemies. The only one we had to really worry about is Trunks but he's to weak and he's currently in a world of hurt.

Goku was laughing feverishly still and began to walk towards me, all I could do was stare at him cause it had suddenly reminded me of Conca. Suddenly Goku grabbed both me and Eniguma in a bear hug and just stood there squeezing and shaking us. Eniguma was somewhat frightened and looked at me for help. "its okay" I whispered to her and I guess Goku heard me cause he set us both down. He stared at Eniguma for a while which rose a evil look from her. Then Goku stuck out his had quickly.

"I'm Goku." He said plainly. Then Eniguma smiled and connected her hand with Goku's and stood there and he shook it vigorously.

"Um hi… I'm Eniguma of the Alpha squad under the command of Conca and Kari Fuji" she gave the official introduction speech and Goku stared at her curiously.

I stepped over and patted Goku on the shoulder "I see you haven't changed… you sure did warm up quickly to us though… easy trusting as always." I soon grew back my cold expression. "Please be careful if your ever to see another female saiyajin … don't approach them as such. They won't think twice to kill you." I said and I pulled Eniguma next to me again. "So were we going to go somewhere to talk?" I asked.

Goku Nodded and began walking back to the others as he did so he looked over his shoulder and began to speak "So I take it you and your friend will be staying the night." he asked but it wasn't really a question but yet it was. I just nodded.

We were heading into the C.C. and I saw everyone there it seemed. My mother stood there expectantly and I just nodded at her as we passed by. Goten and Bra sat there in the living room and obviously piccolo wasn't there cause I bet he couldn't care less. We all stood in the living room now and Goku offered both me and Eniguma a seat on the love coach. We both sat there now and Vegeta stood behind the love seat and the others sat in various chairs and on the coach all in front of us.

I raise my eyebrow and spoke "So who has the first question for me?" I asked. And looked around.

"Why did you leave?" I heard my mother and saw her tear. She seemed to take it the hardest.

I looked at her for a while… I still felt ashamed … I wasn't scared to tell them but I always was afraid to admit that I was raped… I just felt like I was weak. "Well I would think that you all would put 2 and 2 together. I know you would have found more than blood in my room and I did have the Shit beat out of trunks." I said and looked at them, they were all hesitating to answer. "Well Plain and simple Trunks took advantage of me and that also led to the lose of my arm. While he was doing 'his thing" I put it as that cause I didn't feel like being blunt. "I had bitten into my arm and well when I left in the ship there were limited supplies and no first aid so yeah." I looked at them and they had plain pitiful expressions.

They seemed not to want to believe. "So that's why you left? That's the only reason?" It was Bra this time… I guess she really had nerve. It don't know why I was still pissed at her but yeah.

"Yeah it was, I was scared. I was weak and I was in Pain… He said he'd kill me if I said anything and at that time I just couldn't stand to be here and I thought I could get away." I said looking at her hoping she was satisfied. She seemed like she was. "Well How Bout I just tell you what happened since then on. Since I left. Not very exciting but hey." the others nodded to me so I continued I started with the fever I had and then the crash and I went into a few more details about how I came to gain the rank of what I was now. They were all quiet about it.

_**WELL THERE IS ANOTHER LONG CHAPTER FOR YALL. I HAD FUN WITH THIS ONE. I AM SORRY NO ONE DIED. I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO KILL SOME PEOPLE BUT I DIDN'T. BUT I WILL DO SOMETHING THAT WON'T BE TO EXPECTED. I WILL CONTINUE TO WRITE ALL NIGHT TO SO HAVE FUN READING AS I SLAVE AWAY DAMN IT.**_

_**Lol DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW OHH AND YEAH READ IT TO lol daHHHHHH!**_


	11. birth and death

_**WELL HERE IS THE CHAPTER I TOLD YOU ALL THAT I WAS GOING TO RIGHT TONIGHT. HELLO AGAIN ALL AND WELL JUST TO INFORM YOU ON THE STATIC OF THE AUTHOR HERE I AM TOTALLY HEART BROKEN… I JUST FOUNF OUT ONE OF MY FRIENDS I HAVE A CRUSH ON AND ONE OF MY OTHER FRIENDS ARE NOW GOING OUT… I AM SO HEART BROKEN… THIS SO SUCKS ASS.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 11**

**Birth and Death**

I sat there finishing with my story and I didn't notice the Eniguma was griping to my metallic arm, I'm sure she was trying to comfort me and keep me calm. I was a bit pissey and who wouldn't be if they had recall such horrid memories. "So, any comments?" I asked sarcastically looking over to Eniguma and smiled at her squeezing her hand to assure her I was okay.

Of course my mom was the first to freak out. "How could you do this? Leave for 6 year just to go out killing innocent people?" Videl stood screaming at me.

Obviously Eniguma didn't like her tone of voice and stood to defend me and the SFE. "Just because we kill doesn't make us evil!" she yelled back at Videl. "were out there fighting for our fellow sister and taking out the damned men. Their the killers, their the heartless ones not us!" she said giving Videl one of the evilest glares I have ever seen. My father stood up now standing between the two.

"Eniguma!" I said firmly "Stand down." I said still sitting on the couch. I knew she wouldn't cross any line and cause any trouble but she was a very prideful woman. With this Eniguma sat down and turned away from the others and only stared at me. "Just as she said. We only kill who we have two and the one we kill are allies of the men. This is a war after all and death is a normal thing." I said calmly.

My mother was done jumping me and now it seemed it was my fathers turn. "Death is not normal. What your doing is wrong!" he said sitting now next to my mother. I heard Eniguma beside me grumble a bit.

I gave him a stare that could pierce through skin if it could "I am not going to argue about this. I am what I am and to bad for you. If this is all that we will talk about I would kindly like to leave now" I pointed out leave a bit more than the other words. I stood up now and Eniguma did the same.

Goku stood though and came to me now "I thought you were going to stay the night" He said with a whimper. I looked at him then smiled a bit.

"You really know how to cheer a person up quickly" I said and he began to look around stupidly as if not knowing what I was talking about. I gave him a shrug in response. "Well if I stay you think I could get some grub then." I said trying to raise the mood. "I think this will be the last family time well be able to have in a while I have 5 missions after this." I smiled and looked at Eniguma know that there was only few times we could relax like this. "In my line of work there is no such thing as a vacation." I said and Goku smiled.

Goku took me by the shoulder and hugged it tightly. "Well we don't have much to eat here… umm we have some ramin but that's about it." he said and I looked at the armor I still held in my arms.

I looked to Eniguma again "Well its rations for us tonight." I reached down and snapped off the insignia and two little pill shaped things fell out and Eniguma did the same.

I popped them both in my mouth and downed them in seconds. "Well there's my dinner." I said smiling. "Well was there anything else planed for the day?" I asked.

The others looked at me. Goku spoke up. "Um well I guess since we know what's been happen with you we should tell you about some things." Goku said.

Suddenly Goten stood and so did Bra. "We have to get going guys. Sorry to do this but its really late and me and bra have to get to work tomorrow." Goten said standing now.

Goku moved out of the way as I walked over to Goten. I nodded my head politely. He put his hand out for a hand shake and all I could do was laugh at this. "What have I intimidated you that much during our short visit." he laughed nervously in response and leaned In for a hug. The pulled away quickly.

Great next was Bra she stepped over to me now "You know the day you left wasn't nice. So at least this time I want us to leave on good terms… okay Pan?" she said smiling sweetly to me then opened her arms for a hug. I excepted the hug and held her for a while… she was my friend after all… she had changed.

She pulled away and stood by Goten they both bowed gracefully and then turned and walked out of the door. I smiled slightly and straightened my expression into a blank one then turned around to face the others. It was now Vegeta , Goku, Gohan, and Videl standing there. "So what now… I guess you will tell me what's been going on?" I said walking back to Eniguma. And sting back down on the couch.

I looked at Goku and he had a saddened expression on his face. "Well I guess I can announce the deaths first." Goku said looking at me now and sitting across from me in a chair. "Both Chi-Chi and Bulma have passed away Chi-Chi of old age and Bulma in a lab accident." He said it very calmly and you could tell it had been a while since these incidents. I kept my plain expression.

"When did they pass?" I asked

"Chi-Chi passed soon after you left and Bulma passed two years ago." he said still looking at me with his pitiful eyes.

I nodded. "Tomorrow before I leave. I would like to visit their graves if you show me were they are." I said and Goku nodded seeming very urgent to change the mood. "then we have had 2 weddings. Bra and Goten got married just this year. And Marron and Trunks got married 3 years ago."

Goku looked over at Gohan and Videl who were now sitting on the couch. "Well then there is the kids that we have had recently" Gohan said calmly. "That same year you left We had a kid together. We wanted to tell you when we got back from the business trip but you were gone. She's about 5 now."

I'm not sure if they saw my change in expression but I had a mixture of anger and worry in my eyes "Well I have one warning for you." I said looking at them sternly. "If you don't want that child to turn out like I did you better actually pay attention to her and not leave 24/7 and you better treat that child with respect." I said and stopped as I saw the sham that was displayed by there expressions. "So is that all the news of what's happened?" I asked

"Well that's all I can think about right now. It seems you life has been a bit more exciting though." Goku said looking up and past me at Vegeta "Did I miss anything?" he asked.

Vegeta shook his head and turned in his usual cocky way "Its late we should all get some rest" he said and walked from the room.

Goku looked at me "Well how long do you think you can stay here tomorrow?"

I shrugged my shoulders "I can speak to Conca and ask her… I think I can talk her into letting me stay a little past noon. As long as I am there for dinner." I laughed and so did Eniguma. We knew Conca would be upset if we didn't have dinner with her.

"Well I guess we should go to bed then… how's waking up at 8 am sound to you?" Goku asked.

"Well how about 5? I can't sleep past 5 … it's a habit I have." I smiled.

He nodded. "Old habits die hard." he said and stood up. "I guess were all staying here tonight." He walked to me. "So I'll show you to your room. You two don't mind sleeping together?" Goku asked. I shook my head.

We walked down the hall and I could tell nothing really changed since I left really. He took me to the same room I usually stayed in when I was still here six years ago. "Well goodnight then." Goku said grabbing me in a bear hug once more and left closing the door behind me.

Eniguma stood there now in front of me "Are you okay Pan?" she asked softly.

I nodded "Yeah I don't think I ever could have killed them." I said smiling.

She jumped on me and grabbed me hugging me tightly making me burry my head in her shoulder, I stayed there willingly and felt at ease for once. "You really have helped heal my wounds Eniguma. My heart only has few scars left." I said sincerely. "But I really am tired, so can we please go to bed." I said it more than asked it.

I took off the clothing that I had on and put on my fighting gi and I placed the insignia back on and placed the armor on the ground beside the bed. I sat down on the bed and began to hit the switches on my arm. "Eniguma please can you help me?" I asked and I had already braced myself and she had taken it off.

I layer down on the bed and Eniguma did the same. I stared at the digital clock and watched the minutes go by and I heard Eniguma's breathing steady and I know she was asleep. To bad for me… I couldn't sleep.

I got up slowly making sure I didn't wake up Eniguma and slowly walked to the door. The others were asleep as well so I would just have to be quiet it all.

I snuck thru the hallway and then through the back door. There in my view was the gravity room just the place I need to relax.

* * *

_**WELL THAT IS IT… I AM RIGHTING ANOTHER CHAPTER AS WE SPEAK SO DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW… OHH AND IGNORE THAT THINGY AT THE TOP CAUSE I WENT TO BED EARLY CAUSE I GOT THIS GOD FORSAKEN COLD.**_


	12. Since That Day

_**WELL GUYS I AM GOING TO KEEP WRITING NOW. I THINK I MIGHT LIKE THIS CHAPPY I WANT TO HAVE A LEMON IN HERE BUT I AM NOT GOOD AT THE WHOLE LESBIAN AND YOU WANT TO KNOW THE FUNNY THING ABOUT IT… I AM BI HEHEHE… BUT I HAVE A TENDENSY OF TELLING PEOPLE I AM FULL BLOWN LESBIAN… I AM SO NICE AIN'T I? Well here I go again I think I may soon have some sort of scene with Pan and Vegeta and maybe a little kinky 3 some later on he he.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 12**

**SINCE THAT DAY**

Pan's P.O.V.

I walked to the door and hit the switch and began to walk in… I was surprised to see Vegeta standing there in his boxers training but this was Vegeta that were talking about anyway. Them the gravity hit me as well... I wasn't really expecting it. I almost fell but caught my balance. "Wow… I didn't think the gravity room had such a capacity." I said walking in further and stretching "Let me guess, routine training or you couldn't sleep like me?" I asked and looked at him for a while as he punched at a invisible opponent.

"Why is it any of your business Brat?" He asked cruelly. What else should I have expected from the Price of saiyajins.

"What after all these year, I'm still a brat to you?" I asked. "I bet I could whoop your ass though." I said being cocky as I gave a tainting smirk.

He looked at me now with curious eyes. "What makes you think you could do that?" He asked now standing in a fighting position as I did.

"Well I can honestly say I am a worthy opponent for you." I looked at him sincerely. "I guess we have both walked similar paths in life. But you had a harder one though… and you gave up as well." I looked at him and it seemed I struck a cord. "You gave up on your saiyajin race. They were there all along and you never cared to look or see them."

He looked at me and then suddenly charged. I hadn't expected it and I was tackled to the floor. "You know nothing brat." He said, I wasn't much of a match with just my one arm.

I wasn't afraid of him anymore "Well I do" I said pausing and looking deep into his. "I understand everything. I'm just like you now but I am yet to give up."

As I said this he lifted me up by the collar of my gi. "YOU BRAT! Stop acting like you understand… your still pathetic. I can see it in your eyes. You know nothing and only know how to kill!" He yelled at me now and slammed me against the wall still holding to me.

"If I didn't know anything you wouldn't take everything I say so personally. I understand how you felt all those years. I never knew before why you killed those people. It was because the Pain and the hurt you felt. The first mission I was ever in I knew, I knew that it helped to kill and numb the pain. I knew why you were so cold as soon as that day." He set me down and looked at me now. "Since that day…" I stepped closer to him, "You were all I thought about. 6 years I waited to come back. I wanted to speak to you, because…" I paused for once again I was opening my heart "Because I wanted to see you and know I was equal. You were the only true saiyajin I ever knew and your still the only one I have held to my heart." My eyes were passionate at that moment and I didn't know what to say next as he stood there and still looked at me blankly.

I was hoping he would respond but there was nothing but suddenly he pushed me to the wall and enveloped my mouth with his. My heart skipped several beats as I felt his tongue enter my mouth and his arms embrace me. I hadn't thought of such a thing happening but it was. I was shocked but there was no way I would push him away. I wanted this… I wanted him.

He pulled away suddenly and still his eyes would not let forth any emotion. "Is this what you wanted Brat." he said plainly and let me go. I stayed against the wall not knowing what to do but soon I became frustrated.

"What the Fuck was that?" I asked but more or less yelled it at him. I felt myself blush and tried to stop it… I took a deep breath quickly and looked at him again… He was leaving he was picking up his things and getting ready to leave.

I wouldn't let him leave not like this, so being me, I jumped in front of his path and stood there. "Brat get out of my way." he said trying to push me aside but I wouldn't move.

He tried a bit more but still I stayed my ground and he gave up. "What was that all about?" I asked with my one arm on my hip.

He looked at me then spoke gruffly "It's what you wanted wasn't it brat?" He asked turning his head a bit but still looking at me.

"No! It wasn't. I wanted to know more… that little kiss didn't answer even one of my questions." I said and he began to laugh at me.

"You are still so childish Brat." He said and looked at me seriously. "I knew the day you left that you would be killed or you come back like this. You soul is torn, I know." he pause and as he spoke I refused to let my emotions show as they did before. "But still as much as you have changed your old self is still in there as innocent as before." he said this and this is the first time I have heard his voice be this gentle to me. Why. Just like the kiss why was he saying these things and why was he doing it.

"So is that why when I left you looked at me as such?" I asked I didn't want an answer. "It's amazing you can still see that same girl that left through this ugly skin of mine. Every scar I've received is nothing now that you see me for who I was and have become. I guess you were the one who knew how I felt this whole time… not the other way around." I smiled a bit.

Vegeta smiled … I was about to gasp… This was an actual smile and nothing about it was fake of mocking about it, it was one hundred percent genuine. "No matter how you try I will always see that girl. Your that same beautiful girl I seen when you left. From the first day I saw you I knew that you would grow up to be a strong woman. You were just as cocky as me when you were younger but the others pushed you down. I knew when you left that you would finally be who you wanted to be." he said then cupped my face with his hand…

I was were I wanted to be at this very moment… My heart was floating and my stomach stirred and twisted. I didn't know what to do but I wanted to feel this moment for the rest of my life… not ending and not stopping but becoming more powerful with every second. I felt his thumb caress my cheek gently and I wanted to melt.

I opened my eyes slowly as he stared at mine and finally displaying passion. "Vegeta…" I had no idea what I was going to say. "Will you come with me?" I asked it suddenly and even I didn't know why I said it… It came out of me suddenly and I even shocked myself.

He kept his hand to my face but stopped the motion of his thumb. I grabbed his arm with the only one I had and held to it desperately. "Please, its were you truly belong. You're the prince of the saiyajins. Fight with me… beside me. Please Vegeta?" I looked at him hoping to hear what I wanted to.

His eyes seemed to shift from emotion to emotion and I could tell what he felt … what was going through his head. "Pan…" He paused. I think he was at a loss of words.

I didn't want to wait. "I'll do anything to convince you… I do anything for you… please this mean more to mean then anything before." I said, I took his hand from my face and wrapped my arm around his neck and kissed him deeply. He responded just the same as her had done before. He pleased his hand securely on my hips and we stayed like that for a while.

Once more he pulled away. "You know brat I haven't been this close to a women since my Onna died." He said plainly… it hit me that I was just a piece of meat for him… but I knew better… the things he revealed… but his expression changed once more back to the cold and heartless Vegeta. But I was enjoying this a lot as you can probably tell.

"Well want to get a bit closer then?" I asked seductively. (Just remember guys… he is in his boxers so its easy access… LOL I love this… he is so uber sexy … ohh and one more thingy… he really hasn't changed since the last time Pan saw him… he is a saiyajin and they don't show age luck us humans.) I was nervous but I knew what I was doing somewhat… I usually did such things like this on missions… but it was never like this… we only screwed the guys for like 5 minutes till we snapped their necks it was the way we kind of assassinated people when there was no other way.

He looked at me for a bit then and lowered his head and began to kiss me again. I pulled my arm from around his head and traveled it down his chest. I memorized his shape as I did this… I wanted to remember this moment perfectly. He was hairless and smooth, his build was perfect and I traveled my hands down further till I found a barrier that prevented my from my final goal.

Well for those of you who are on fan fiction you all can't read this unless you email me okay ohh and I already know Jad will want this

No More Pan P.O.V.

But she didn't have to. With a violent eruption of fluids they both came and Vegeta pulled out and collapsed on the floor pulling Pan next to him.

They laid there for what seemed forever. Vegeta moved his mouth to Pan's ear "I'll come with you." he said and Pan smiled happily.

"You think the others would except?" Pan asked looking at him now.

"I don't think they will… don't you still have an extra ship though?" He asked lifting himself up And reached across the floor to find his boxers.

Pan nodded "Yeah why do you ask?" She looked at him confused.

"Well I could go to one of the ships tonight and leave before they knew it…" He said thinking a bit.

"Well I would have to contact Conca… umm what time is it?" Pan asked and Vegeta got up and looked at the gravity room controllers. Its 4:30am" he said

"WHAT! It can't be!" Pan said a bit shocked. "Well you better get going…" She stood up and picked up her cloths and tried to whip away some of the mess. "The ship is voice activated and the ship sets the path to the ship automatically. The password to enter the ship is: My Mother Conca." Pan laughed a bit… "My leader set the password before one of our missions and so I was stuck on a planet for 4 days before she had someone pick me up. It was her idea of a joke." Pan laughed again.

Vegeta looked at her and smiled. "Well I should get going then. See you up there." he said walking out. (Of course he is going into the house and grab some actual cloths to wear LOL)

Pan quickly got her fighting gi on and then ran from the gravity room. She went down the hall and silently to the room.

* * *

_**WELL GUYS THERE IS THE END OF THAT CHAPTER I HOPE YOU LIKED IT… SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO GET THAT CHAPTER UP BUT I WAS KINDA A BUSY WITH A FEW OTHER THINGS… I MIGHT WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER TONIGHT AS WELL SO STAY TUNED… BE HAPPY YOU GET TO READ SUCH A GOOD STORY**_


	13. goodbye

Well guys sorry for not writing so quickly but I do feel guilty and I am in some what of a romancey mood and I only got a few hours of sleep cause the pain in my throat prevented me from doing anything ohh and a drew a picture of Pan and what I think she looks like in my style of drawing… with the hole arm and eye thing… email me for the large version of the picture or I will try to find a site to post it.

Chapter 13 (You know 13 is a number meaning evil and bad luck… hopefully this chap goes good.)

Pan closed the door behind her silently but awoke Eniguma which she didn't pay much attention to her. Pan hurried to her arm and grabed it. She hit the buttlon for the comunicator and began to speak into it. "Quick patch me in to Conca… I am in a hurry." she said and the there came no response and then it clicked and then conca answered.

"Pan whats wrong… they made it sound like an emergency."

"No Conca its ookay but I have a guest ariving in on of the ships that were left behind."

"Oh Pan why?"

"Well I think that HE will be a good addition to the team is all."

"PAN!" Conca yelled a bit angry

"Conca calm down… I will be there in about an hour. Just escort him to my room and don't harass me… He won't think twice to pound someone into the ground, and trust me he will." Pan cut off the communicator then stood.

Eniguma sat up, "Pan, What are you doing?" she said a bit annoyed.

"Its okay, I just got done having a talk with our a prince and well he wants to join us." I said plainly

"Pan Why did you do that. He's a man!" she said upset.

"We have other men on the team as well so give up Eniguma. He is already on his way to ship."

At that moment there came a knock on the door and then Goku peeked his head in slightly. "Ohh so I see you two are already up." He opened the door then steped fully in and smiled and just seemed to stand there. "So just get dressed and we will all have breakfast." he said and was about to walk from the room till pan began to speak.

"Well I can't stay that long. My commander just called and she gave me a half our to be back and an hour at the most. One of our allies are under attack and we must go for back up." Pan smiled vagly.

"Well okay then. I will hurry and get the others up." he nodded and walked down the hall and Eniguma started to argue with Pan again.

"Pan you can't just go and invite someone into the unite… its not like that." she said

"Stop it! It is not the time to talk right now." Pan said and lifted her arm to Eniguma. "Just help me put this on and we will talk when we get back to the ship." Pan said and sat up on the bed so that Eniguma could get her amr on.

Pan Braced herself and then there came a snap. It wasn't the normal sound "Somethings wrong." Pan said and then began to move her arm and then there was a loud buzz ans another snap and Pan fell to the ground on her knees in Pain. She almost began to screm but refused to. "Get it off NOW!" she yelled threw her clentched teeth.

In this instance Pan's Father walked through the door. "Whats going on?" and ran to pans side and looked at her taking her shoulders so she would look at him "What's wrong Pan?" he said urgently.

Pan didn't answer and Eniguma answered "Its her arm" She rushed to Pans arm and hit the buttons in the order it was supposed to go. "We have to get it off her!" she began pulling at the arm but it wouldn't come off.

Gohan pushed Eniguma aside and grabed the base of her arm then her metallic armor and yanked urgently and with a loud clanck it came out. Pan clalapsed onto her father and began to gasp for air.

Gohan held his daughters arm and layed the arm on the floor. "Are you okay Pan?" he asked

Pan lifted herself slowly. "Yes I am alright." she said not looking up from the ground. "Thank you Father." she said then looked up with a releaved smile. "I really should have gotten that thing replaced… Hopefully I didn't cause any damage to the joint." she said as her father held to her arm as she stood. Pan nodded to Eniguma and she got up as well. "Did Goku tell you that we had to leave soon?" Pan asked.

Pan's Pov (Its better this way)

He nodded towards then he spoke "Will be ale to come back anytime soon?" I nodded no.

"I don't think I could get Conca to let me. This is a real war season and I was lucky to have stayed this long." I said and he nodded again.

"well then we better hurry and get everyone for a last goodbye." he said standing. He looked at me for a little while and then he left the room.

I slowly shook off the pain that I still fetl thru my body and grabed my armor quickly and placed it on. "Well lets get going then " Eniguma jumped up and placed her armor over her head as well and followed me out of the room.

We walked down the hall and saw Goku, Gohan, Videl, and a small child in Videl's arms. I approached them with a quick and prideful strid trying to cover up the pain that was slowly nd steadily incrised in my arm.

"So We can all part ways here if you want and then I could just leave after that." They nodded at me and I walked towards them now and we just looked at each other for a bit.

Gohan steped forward a bit and began to speeck "Well she isn't too awak right now but I want to introduce you to your sister" he said sounding a bit nervous. "Her name is Chi-Chi, she was born soon after Chi-Chi died." he said.

Videl began to stir the little girl in her arms forcing her to stand on her own. The girl looked up at me and then clung to Videl's leg. I smiled at her gently.

I kneeled down to her and looked at her. She looked like my grandmother. They had done her hair up like chi-chi's and it was adorable. I put my hand our to her "Hi there Chi-Chi, my name's Pan Son." I said and she looked at me then up to her mother. She pulled on Videl's shit and Videl leaned over to her and Chi-Chi whispered into her ear. I could hear it "Mom she said her name was Pan" she said in a childish way. "And her last name is Son. Is she the one you always show me in the pictures?" She asked and I smiled a bit more warmly.

Videl nodded to her "Yes that's your sister" videl said standing up and pushed Chi-Chi away from her leg.

Chi-Chi bowed towards me and blushed. "HI" she said shyly. I put out my hand to her a bit further she looked up and smiled.

"Hi, so how old are you?" I asked and she held up her hand and put up four fingures slowly.

"Your old." I said and I patted her head.

She suddenly took a step closer to me and pointed her finger in my face "ARE you really my sister?" she kept the finger in my face and I giggled.

"Yes I am. I may have changed from all those pictures I had shown you but yes I am." and surprisingly she hugged me and squized tightly. She pressed against my metal stub but I ignored the pain trying not to alarm her.

Suddenly she began to cry and I was surprised and I held her head gently and began to strock her head. "Why do you have to leave?" She said choked with tears.

"I'm sorry I have to go but here" I said pulling her away from me and then removed the insignia from my uniform and struggled with one hand to open it. And then with a slight pop it came off. I handed over to Chi-Chi and she looked at it curiously before she took it from my hand and smiled.

"What's this?" she asked me looking up from looking at it.

I nodded at her. "It's so I can talk to you. Its kinda like an email but with video. Its very easy to use. I bet someone here will help you figure it out. Okay?" I said and she nodded her head and hugged me again.

I stood up and looked back at Eniguma I looked in her arms and she held my arm. I smiled… It would be a weird gift but hey. I grabed the arm from Eniguma and looked at my father and mother. "Well The only thing I have on me for a going away present is this." I said handing it to my father. "Its harmless unless worn by someone." I said it was slightly scuffed up by my previous battles.

My father looked at me and smiled placeing the arm on the floor and coming forward and hugging me. "Pan please be carful out there. I know how dangerous it is." He said.

I pulled away so I could look at him. I lifted my good arm and patted the painful stub on my shoulder "You have no idea." I smiled regretting touching my arm. He smiled and hugged me again.

My mother now steped forward. She still wasn't settled with last nights argument. "Pan why do you hve to leave us. What your doing is wrong and pointless. You are no part of there war. You don't need to do this." She said and I steped forward.

"you still don't understand. You say I am not apart of this war… Ever since I left I was apart of this. Those men kill every thing that they don't like. Its just like how we fought all those people who came to this planet. We fought to protect the ones we love and that is how it is. There are planets that have been destroyed that housed millions of allies… those allies weren't just creatures… they were sons, daughters, Mother, Fathers, and we must protect them at any cost." I said looking at her and she looked away from me in a disgusted sort of way. "Well I guess we won't leave on good terms then." I said now turning to my grandfather who frowned seeing what had conspired.

"Well… I guess this is goodbye for a second time." I nodded at him as he spoke. He seemed to be at a lose of words. So I came forward taking him in hug.

I began to whisper in my ear "Grandpa I wans you to promes me something." I felt him nod. "I want you to promise that you will train Chi-Chi. I don't want her to turn out like me. I want her to be proud of her power." he pulled away and nodded to me.

"Ohh and one more thing." I said leaning in towards him. "Don't worry about Vegeta." I said and leaned away and looked at me confused and then smiled. I gave an evil like grin back to him and he began to laugh.

"I should have known." Goku said hugging me tightly and then letting go. The pain was getting much worse now and I was trying to control it. But I had to leave and get to Genshi so she could help.

"Well We should head to the ship now." I said wakling to the door of the house. And began to open it when I heard my mother yell at me. She came from behind me and I turned around as she Grabed and hugged me.

"Pan Please do you have to leave?" She asked squeezing me… I couldn't take the pain and I slowly pushed her away.

"I have to go. But as soon as I have free time I will come back. It may take as long as this war but I will be back" I said smiling back at her.

Videl Hugged me again but soflty this time. "I love you Pan." she said and I said nothing in reply but a nod.

I walked further from the house and Goku and Gohan Followed me. "We decided we would see you off" they yelled from the distance. I looked back and I saw my mother and Chi-Chi standing on the front lawn and waving at me… Chi-Chi was frantic and she jumped up and down waving… I turned around and began flying backwars and I waved back at her and slowed down a bit to let Goku and Gohan catch up to me and eniguma.

(Skip to when they get to the ship)

I stood there in front of the pod looking at Goku and Gohan now. They smiled comfortingly. "Well see you around" I said with a smile. I jumped into the pod and got on the communicater. "Charley Delta, Were coming up to orbit. I will head in quickly so tell Conca TO be ready" I said.

"Yes ma'am." There came a response.

With a quick comand and a push of a button the ship lept from were it stood and took off through the air.

Okay guys my internet is messing up so I haven't been able to do much okay… Hopw I get it up and running. I promise while my internet is down I will get more chapters Up… Sorry for having you wait so long.

don't have time to spell check... my internet is working but who knows for how long... I will update when it is fixed and I will update with a spell check version and with more chpters I hope.


	14. the saiyajin prince returns

_**Well I hope this chapter didn't come up to late after the last I posted… I have an idea for a 1 shot fic… sex filled maybe more then one chapy but I think it may be good. But I will focus on this one here first though.**_

**Chapter 14 (never thought I would get this far)**

The Prince returns

training starts soon

Pan climbed out of the ship as soon as the bay hatch was sealed… She was approached by a saiyajin female quickly. Pan smiled at her "Fuji-kira" she said standing at attention and saluted then. "Mission successful." she said and Pan saluted.

"At ease." she said then she spoke again "So did he suffer?" Pan asked smiling and imagining everything.

"Yes he did… I stayed there the whole time and watched him struggle. I wish you were there to see him struggle."

Pan closed her eyes and thought of it deeply seeing trunks beating against the glass as soon as the oxygen was cut off and then slowly bubble out the last bit of air in is lungs and then drowned with the water painfully filling up his lungs. The gave a grunt in approval and walked past her. She continued walking down the hall and then to Conca's throne room.

As the door opened Pan saw Vegeta standing there and Conca still sitting there in her throne… She stood up and then smiled "Pan you're here!" she said Happily.

Pan walked forward a bit then quickly bowed. "Oh Leader Conca I wish to make a demand of you?" Pan said and Conca surprised to see this but she knew Pan was being serous at this moment so Conca took charge.

"Stand Fuji-Kira and face me directly" Conca said in a stern voice.

Pan stood quickly still feeling the pain in her arm… it seemed to all be going to her head cause her vision blurred slightly and then her head began to pound. "I wish to make a request that The male saiyajin be able to join the SFE and e put under my command?" Pan said straining every muscle in her body.

Conca looked her over "Why should I do that for… We are the saiyajin female Elite. We have nothing to do with the male saiyajins." She said.

"We have other men on our team as well and I believe with a little more training he may become stronger than the other… and plus may I add that this man was once a prince and was destined to fight. He is a pure saiyajin and the descendant of the king." Pan knew the history of the war and that the men were the ones who allied with Freeza to begin with… to the females King Vegeta was the only truth.

"Oh so I see. That is were the price was hiding all this time." Conca turned and looked back at Vegeta who was standing there with his arms crossed and he was clearly staring at Pan. "Well I will give ou a week to train him. You will train him along with another unite of saiyajins and Male at that… This will be your first time training any saiyajin males." she smiled "Well this will be interesting then… If you can train the whole unite in a week and send them to capture a planet successfully. then yes he may stay and if not we… we will send him into the mating program." she said and nodded. "I will give you one day to prepare and find a training planet and familiarize yourself with your troops." Conca walked back to the throne and sat. "You may both leave." she said waving her hand.

Pan nodded "Thank you Conca. But please Contact Genshi and tell her I will be down soon. Lets go Vegeta." she said and turned feeling very light headed trying not to fall. She looked to her side as soon as they left and the door closed. "I guess were in luck. Conca was feeling grateful today." suddenly Pan fell to her knees ad gasped for air letting her pain take her.

Vegeta went to her side taking her arm and lifted her. "What's wrong?" he asked but got no response.

"I'll be okay. I just need your help getting to the infirmary." She said straining her legs and eyes to see. She held to Vegeta and began to walk again and it was a bit hard but she found it.

As soon as she walked in Genshi and a few of her assistances rushed to Pan's side and took her from Vegeta. "Pan what has happened. Did something go wrong on your mission."

Pan shook her head. "Its my arm… I put it on…" she gasped for air as the pain went thru her body with a rush of cold blood. Pan was laid on a bed then she took another breath to relax "I put on the prosthetic arm…and it malfunctioned… I couldn't get it off so we took it off … by force." Pan said taking another deep breath.

Genshi frowned a bit then took a breath and then looked at the stub of Pans arm. "Umm You messed up the programming and the pressure in the arm. A few adjustment and you'll be completely fine." She smiled giving orders to the nurses and then they returned with a metallic rod and with a small palm pilot. "This may hurt a bit." she said and connected a wire to the rod and then to the Palm pilot. She placed the pencil inside a small whole in Pans arm and began to fiddle with a few things and pan clearly felt relief as she slowly relaxed her body and started breathing normally.

Genshi yanked the rod from her arm and smiled at Pan "there we go Pan … good as new." she said then turned to the nurse who stood by and handed her the palm pilot.

Pan sat up took a deep breath. "Thanks Genshi… I am glad I am here than anywhere else… you medical skills are the best." Pan said standing now and rubbing her back, then she remembered something. She looked over to Vegeta. "Um hey Vegeta can you turn around really quick." Pan looked at him as he looked back suspiciously. "Just turn around real quick." he sneered and then turned around quickly … it was a bit funny… he looked like a dancer. "Well that settles it." Pan said "Genshi I was wondering if you could give me a shot… Vegeta too… I got my tail removed when I was down on the Planet and so I really would like it back"

Genshi nodded at her. "Yeah … I just sent the nurse to get your arm… I can give you the shot and then your arm. Okay?" Pan nodded. Genshi went to the drawer and grabbed two vials and then two needles.

"Okay Pan, get naked." Genshi smiled and giggled as Pan removed her cloths. It seemed Vegeta blushed a bit and turned. Genshi approached pan and filled the needle and Told Pan to bend over. She did so and then there came a small prick just at the end of her spin. "Your finished." Genshi said putting the needle down on the tray.

"Your turn next." Genshi said. "If your shy you can step behind that curtain right there." She pointed over her shoulder and to a bed.

Vegeta walked over to the bed and took off his gi and waited for Genshi. "Well just bend over." she said and Vegeta did as she said. "There you go" she said and walked back to Pan disposing of the needle & the veil as she spoke. "Yeah… I didn't tell you but back at HQ the lab there sent in a new shipment of this stuff, it should kick in in about a day." she turned and smiled. "But sex can help kick it in realm quick." she began to giggle.

"well thanks Genshi" as she began to stand the nurse walked in and handed off the arm to Genshi. "I can put it on myself." Pan said. "I really have to go now though. " Pan said nodding at Pan and then at Vegeta to sign for him to Follow.

Pan walked out carrying her arm with her and easily putting it on as she walked down the hall heading to her room. She had to get researching on the men she was going to train.

She walked faster and turned a corner noticing that others were now staring at Vegeta and giving her ugly glares. Pan began walking slower so that Vegeta now stood by her side. She leaned over "Welcome to my world…" She looked up at him and smiled slightly. "But I bet it will be a bit worse for you since you are a man after all." She stopped abruptly at the door and pushed a few buttons and stepped in. She walked to the middle of the floor and began to twirl in circles. "This is my room…" she stopped as she heard someone behind her clear their throat.

"Well I see your back… and with a guest." she said a bit agitated… it was Eniguma. "And its our room…" Eniguma quickly walked to Pan and grabbed her arm pulling her to the other side of the room. "Pan, For the sake of the Saiyajin elite, you could have at least told me." she said giving Pan a smirk and then a slightly hurt frown.

"Eniguma… what are you talking about? Told you what?" Pan questioned.

"Told me that you screwed him!" She said in a loud raspy whisper and I am sure Vegeta could hear it. "I can smell him all over you… I know we aren't true mates but still…" she paused looking away from Pan then at Vegeta. "Umm…" she hesitated.

"But still what?" Pan asked "I am sorry I know I should have told you but I knew it wasn't too important. We haven't mated for life and females… its kind of fatal … YOU KNOW THAT!" Pan said seeming to try to turn the argument on Eniguma.

"Pan calm down." she said laying her hands down on Pans shoulders. "But umm…" she hesitated again.

"Just spit it out." Pan said frustrated.

"Fine, well word got around REALLY quickly that HE" she said eyeing Vegeta "Is the Prince of the saiyajin race." she stared at him traveling her eyes down his body. "Well You think you could share him with me?" she said with a huge smile of pleasure on her face just thinking about the things she could do with him.

Pan stood there a bit astonished then began to laugh hysterically. "Well you will have to wait for a while… He has training for a week then we are ordered to pillage a planet." she laughed a little more and grabbed Eniguma's Face with both hands. "SO I promise you … I'll get him to screw you one way or another." She leaned in and passionately kissed Eniguma then pulled away. "she took Eniguma by the arm and dragged her over to Vegeta. "I promise to make this up to you… how long has it been since we last did." she laughed as she thought. "Well almost a month… man both times we tried I didn't even get you to orgasm. That's kind of funny I guess." she laughed again. "after my research I well have fun." Eniguma smiled widely.

"well then I will go and get all energized… how bout the training room. It always works up a sweat." she said Running past Vegeta and out of the room.

Vegeta looked at Pan and walked further into the room letting the door close. "What was that about Onna?" he said looking at her suspiciously.

Pan smiled at him "well I thought you would have guessed by now, me and Eniguma are lovers…" Pan said walking to the bed and plopping down and feeling relaxed. Vegeta walked to the bed and stood there looking down at her.

He had a bit of an intrigued expression and a slight smile. (it is kind of every mans dream to sleep with two women… well that is what I hear from most straight men. LOL.) "Well glad to know" he said mockingly and then suddenly startled Pan. "Seeing as you've been here so long and and to all that without a man. I bet your willing to go for another round" He said placing his hands on Pan's side and slowly tracing them down to her thighs and the to her inner thighs up to the perfect "V" that stood between them. Pan gasped… obviously turned on but grabbed his hands.

"I really can't do this right now." she said but felt him move his hands and rubbing them and then stopped.

"You know you want this." He said and felt her getting wet and smirked. He rubbed against her clit as she moaned in response.

_**Well guys… it's a cut off there… well I used to specialize is one-shot sex scenes but haven't done any in a while so I am thinking of actually doing one… oh and I want to explain some tings to you guys if you care to read. I have a theory of mating… you know a lot of fic's have saiyajins bite each other so I was thinking that only males are compatible with females for biting and most saiyajins don't mate for life so in the SFE there really isn't any commitment. Okay just so you know. **_

_**Oh and some more… I may be going to Denison in a few weeks or so… I have my appointment tomorrow to sign all the papers… I will try to write the rest of the story as fast as I can… I kind of got tired and stressed is all… **_

_**If you guys want to know what is backing me up from writing you all can go to my live journal and read it…**_

_**Its at : http: bye bye for now**_


	15. Intimate times

_**Well Guys umm what is today… I have been thinking lately but I know that it is my responsibility to write this… I want to finish it before I leave… Since I got that review from someone about me wasting my talent on this and then they emailed me again and told me they were a publisher. I got excited, isn't that great. Also I want to tell you guys that you should all watch serial experiment lain. I downloaded the whole series from lime wire (a free downloading program). Also I just counted 10 more days left in waterloo… not counting the day I leave. It really is scary but I have to, what else am I supposed to do with my life. Oh well back to the story. I got most of the commands an inspiration for the training from the program at school that I was in… JORTC. It is great you should join. Sorry to go on but here it is.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 15**

**Intimate times**

Pan lay on her bed even though they had already done this before her heart beat so strongly of embarrassment and excitement. It was like he was a total stranger to her now … especially now that they were intimate. She could feel her face going red and her breath struggle. There was no way that she could resist Vegeta, he was the ONLY TRUE saiyajin to her. There were plenty full blooded saiyajins out there but he was different. So she gave in and relaxed her legs as she felt him rub her southern regions. She moaned slightly, She was kind of surprised as she felt him move and then his head was in her crotch and was nibbling at her thru her uniform. She placed her hand on his hair which felt spick, firm and soft all at one time. He was a tough man but he took much care of his body and Pan thought the best thing about his body was his hair.

_**I cut out the rest cuase it is graphic and I don't want to get in trouble.**_

Vegeta felt pan in his arms tense and could feel the sweat that covered there bodies. Quickly he pulled out of her and released Pan and came on her stomach and pan released and felt herself climax. She laid there and felt Vegeta Collapse next to her. She was trying to steady her breath but found her mouth covered with Vegeta's . She pulled away after a few seconds. "Let me catch my breath will you?" She said with a smile. And she took a few deep breaths then leaned over and began to passionately kiss Vegeta again.

She knew she couldn't stay here for long but she wanted to savor the moment. Vegeta pulled away this time and began to speak. "You know Onna, you don't taste to bad either." he said smiling and placed his hand on her face coursing her. Pan blushed a bit and then buried her face in Vegeta's chest.

She sat up then knowing she shouldn't get attached to these moments and then began to grab her cloths up off the floor. She stopped suddenly and looked at the floor, she was confused. Maybe she was used to all the old customs were there was only one person you could have sex with, only one person that holds your heart. But here with the saiyajins there was no commitment and there was not much of love here. But she felt love for Eniguma and for Vegeta. What should she do. She forced it out of her head. "I'm going to take a shower and then head and get you a uniform. I still have to research on all my men." she said and then walked to the rest room. She walked in and then remembered something so opening the door she called out.

"Computer" "Lights on"

She looked at Vegeta as he stared back at her. "Onna, Your beautiful" he said and she blushed almost from head to toe and closed the door to the restroom quickly.

* * *

_**Well guys that is the chapter for now… I will keep writing most likely. I am not sure about a group orgy anymore… but I will keep going… I was going to stop everything kind of like ant an unimportant part or something cause I don't know how to make a climax of this story… I was thinking a while ago I would stop it when they were on earth and that I wouldn't worry about it… but I have thought of a way to continue it for a while… I was thinking of bring her sister into the mix… Oh one more thing… I was wondering about all you other authors out there… Have you ever gone out and reread your story and thought to yourself… DID I really write this… my old story… I had done that and I was amazed on how good it sounded… silly I know but yeah. Love you all sorry for the wait.**_


	16. Training begins

_**Well guys I am going to skip some details and stuff but yeah… I want to go as fast as I can and get this story done with so I won't leave you hanging… I have other things I should be doing right now… like packing the small stuff I need to take with me… I HAVE TO LEAVE MY BOOKS BEHIND which sucks ass really badly. Each day that passes by I get more and more nervous. I am not sure if you all can understand but I am so sad and nervous and happy. Well here I go again… you guys don't care about my life but just rather my story so I will quiet down.**_

_**I am going to skip all the way to were they are on the planet and are just now getting there and readying for their training.**_

**Chapter 16**

**Training begins**

Pan stood there Looking at all of them lined up. She went from one to the other slowly familiarizing herself with all of them. She didn't need to know there names cause she already did from the research she did.

She walked back and centered with the group. "The next week will be hard and the mission after wards will be even harder." she said with a stern clear voice. "I understand that a few of you have no training and other have joined forces from the other side." she turned. "So we shall start on the battle formations and order for the planes of attack." she looked at them and they stared straight forward. She likes when her troops look at her rather then straight ahead. "SO well I know most of you were taught formation commands before you came?" she asked.

They all replied with a loud "WHOA" and she nodded. She loved the energy they had but she promised herself she would wear there out by the end of the day and that was FOR SURE. Pan eyes Vegeta slightly seeing he had fit right in. He hadn't lost his touch but she could tell that he was a bit on edge for the simple reason he never really had to be second to anyone.

"Parade REST!" Pan bellowed and the carried out her command quickly. (Parade rest is when the spread their feet about two and a half feet apart and place their hands behind there back with there right over there left. They are also allowed to look at the commanding officer who is speaking as long as their heads are partially forward.) the now looked at Pan. "Good so you do know your commands" She looked at them and studied there positions. "Well First Off I want to see first hand what you all can do, I want to see what your current phase of ascension is." she said calling them all forth … one by one. None of them seemed to be able to pass up lever 3 and then it came to Vegeta's turn. He continued to go to 3 and began to ascend to 4 but Pan stooped him. "That's enough Vegeta" she said and motioned him to power down and get back into formation.

"I only wish to start out slowly. I can tell who is the strongest and I can already see your flaws." she said bluntly. "So I will instruct you one by one. Blonty Front and center." she said and waited for him to fall out. "Platoon, Cover Down and stand at ease" (well let me explain this right here. Platoon means the whole group and cover down mean when someone is called out of the formation formation is the group they will fill in that spot so the formation looks even and I think stand at ease is were you can relax in formation and move around as long as your right foot stays in the same spot).

Blonty moved in front of Pan and stood there tensely. "First off is your strengths…" she paused and began looking him over "I can tell you have much control and that your main function in this group will be energy blasts. You can tell by the way your hands look and the aura that surrounds them. You have more energy focused there then anything…" she paused and looked at him again. "Your weakness is that you have to much control. You have set up blockers for yourself. I can tell that you have more power then what you showed me, Before the end of the week I hope to break those blocker and have you focused your energy on some other things as well. Fall Back in." He saluted her in the ways that saiyajins do. (they place there hands to their chests with a fist and lay it on top of there insignia.) he did an did an about face and then walked about 5 steps and then did a right face and then another right face and fell into the back of the group.

Pan continued to do this with all of them and it took about an hour. It was hard work with just herself. Before she left she decided that Eniguma needed a break and that she could always ask Conca for a group to train if she ever wanted to.

Pan looked at them and then began to think … What next. Then she got it… She had to show her troops actual moves and things as such before they worked out everything else.

"Next I will teach you different types of attacks and blocks… you have to learn the science of ki blasts to be able to fight with them effectively. This WILL take all day." pan said not looking forward to this but it had to be done.

"I want you to Fall out and form a straight line over there…" she turned and pointed to a half demolished building.

The planet was covered in rubble but it was a perfect place to practice. There were still some places that they could use for practice. Places to hide. And other things like that. It had a comfortable feel to it beside the left over skeletons from when they had taken the planet for there own.

_**Well guys I am going to stop here… I may write more but I want someone to review first though cause I want to know if you guys want me to cut out most of the training or go thru all of it… nothing interesting will happen though… so yeah… I have a good idea to for all of this. Well please review on me kkk Okay kkk Okay okay okay kay kay kay okay … okay well hurry up before I run out of writing ideas and don't feel like writing anymore.**_


	17. Let loose

_**Well guys I want to say hi… I have a good idea of what is going to happen in maybe the next few chapters. I was also thinking I wanted to really get this chapter done cause I have a fun and weird chapter I wanted to end… It will be short story and will be all in one chapter and will have nothing to do with story… But I really have no idea how to end this story so I may just write all day. I might just email all my fans and thank you all separately so be ready. I also wanted to say. This story sucks compared to my other one. I'm not going into to detail like I usually do and there isn't much suspense here. In my other stories I had more romance and more events but this story is just bland. Well You guys don't seem to think so, so I guess I will continue with my heart fully into this.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 17**

**Let loose**

It was the 5th day of training and Only two more days to go before they would be called in for their mission. She had taught them almost everything. They learned survival and well the worst part that she thought she had to teach was cannibalism if there rations didn't hold out and if they were stranded. She helped most of them with their problems but her biggest was Vegeta himself. Just like a few of the others he had barriers but his were the worst and she herself knew exactly what they were. They were emotional barriers, she wanted to personally work with Vegeta but she wouldn't have the time and not only that he was to stubborn. Pan still had barriers up and they blocked the full force of her power, even she herself was to stubborn and afraid to work them out.

She watched as they carried out there duties on the world sized obstacle course, She had to study their team work and there skills in such thing as they had a limited use of the power. During this they could not fly and could only use a low level energy blasts. They all stayed together and weaved thru buildings and such and a certain points she had to interact with them by shooting energy blast and a level only to stun them or she would take out a whole building that was close to them and see how they escaped or if they stood there. They would be doing this all day and once they hit a check point at 0100 hours they would be able to rest for a 5 hours and set up camp then pack up and leave again. This was a bit boring for Pan but it had to be done.

The time passed by very slowly and she watched the three suns that stood in the sky as one slowly went down over the horizon and then the other two move higher. This planet only got two hours or darkness and that was during the day. Once the other 2 suns hit mid sky it would be time to rest well that is if they reach the check point and if they got there earlier then they got to rest longer. She knew they would be there soon and that meant more rest for her.

This training was just as accosting as any other. At least she wasn't the one who was going thru all this. She remembered her training and she felt honored now as she looked back on it. It was Conca who took on the task of training her and Conca was the one who discovered her barriers. Pan and a few other saiyajin females were being trained and instead of a week it was a month. Conca had called upon a few others to train the other girls while she took after Pan personally.

(Pan's POV)

The first day I was scared and felt out of Place, Eniguma had thought me all the facing movements for the formation but that was about it. I didn't know anything besides how I hated the Male saiyajins. She examined me and taught me how to do different styles of fighting and different types of high powered Ki blasts.

The one part I will always remember with full details was at the end of my training. When Conca and I began to spar. I remember that one day…

Conca began to walk in a large circle as she looked at the ground. "The whole time you were on that crummy planet, no one tough you how to fight, no one ever fought you, you never won." she said and it sounded as if she was taunting me but Conca was to nice to something like that so I pushed the thought from my mind as I started feeling ashamed of myself. I was still at the command of attention and had to stand there and look at Conca… I slowly trailed my eyes to the ground. I felt ashamed and I began to think about it more and more. The thoughts began to get to me as tears welled up into the back of my eyes and my throat burned as I continued to swallow thinking it would help. I closed my eyes thinking of a mental picture of a brick wall and began to think of myself placing more brick on top of it. The bricks kept my motions in check and my emotions were the water that the bricks held in. I kept telling myself that today wouldn't be the day that I cracked. That I would finish this training with little to no out burst.

To bad for me that wasn't true. Suddenly I looked up to find a fist coming towards me. I had no idea what to do. It was Conca, she was charging at me but she never gave me permission to move from my spot so I stayed and flew a whole football field length before my body scraped against the ground. Then once more Conca was there and she stood above me laughing and then her face grew serious once more as she picked me up by the collar of my fighting gi. "YOUR WEAK!" she yelled into my face. "You could have at least blocked but yet you did nothing but stand there and wait for your demise." She said and I had no idea what to say back to her but it hurt hearing this come from her mouth.

'But Con…" My words trailed of as she interrupted.

"No BUTs!" She yelled "You have no excuse, you are just a pathetic demi saiyajin who can't do anything! I don't know why I wasted all this time training you. Your pathetic and as soon as we get back to the ship your leaving!" she said angrily as she threw me to the ground which produced a yelp from my mouth as arched my back in pain.

The pain soon faded off as the pain of her words sank in. I was nothing. I would never be anything and I should just give up and die somewhere. I tried so hard and I tried so much to be something but in the end I would be nothing.

I slowly rose to my feet. After all this would I really give up. Would I try to get my revenge, would I never get the chance of life that I had hoped for since my child hood. NO!

I took a step forward and began to raise my power. If she was going to abandon me just like the rest then Fuck her. I would make her feel the pain I did and make her know my hatred. "NO!" I screamed beginning to fought in mid air. My power continued to grow and grow as I went higher into the air.

I looked down at Conca through tear blurred eye's and saw her looking back at me now. She had an evil smirk on her lips and her eyes looked very eager at me. "So you want to fight me now. I don't think you would last against me. I am the leader after all." she said very confident of her abilities.

I raised my fists to my sides and was about to charge but not without saying a few more words. "You turned on me just like the rest. You're the one who gave up not me. I become stronger with my defeat and you are the weak one. You're the one running away this time NOT ME!" I yelled and dashed from the sky as I began to throw fists at Conca in a flurry of wind. She blocked them all but then I threw a kick at her feet and swept her to the ground and went after her stomach hoping to knock the wind clean out of her. She gasped and could do nothing else. I stopped and began to power up a Ki blast. I aimed it at her face. I stared at her for a while seeing in her eyes all the other people that had hurt me. But then as they flashed By I soon saw myself in her eyes. I wasn't surprised that I had achieved S.S. 3 but I was scared cause I saw myself as one of those people, I saw myself hurting myself. I was so torn and I saw that. I looked deeper and finally saw Conca as well. She was no longer full of anger but now she was full of Pain and sorrow. Not for herself but for me.

She was pained for me. I raised my hand and shot the blast into the distance. I stared at Conca and couldn't believe what I had done. She gasped a few more times and then began to cough up blood. I powered down quickly and was soon filled with fear so I turned and Ran. I ran as far as I could and collapsed on my knees and wept. I wept for the world, I wept for me, I wept for everything and everyone who had hurt me and who I had hurt. I wept for the sake of everything that had lived in sorrow and that had lived in Pain as I had done.

I couldn't stop and I couldn't breath cause my tears were chocking me. I wanted to get away and I wanted to stop this horrible existence. How else could I do this but to die. How else would I do it. I would finally give up the hope to live. I looked around quickly at the ground and there was glass that had shattered from near by buildings. I grabbed a large piece quickly and stared at my wrists and then began to press it slowly in. The pain wasn't that bad but still it hurt enough.

Suddenly I heard a screech from the distance "STOP!" and then something grip both my arms. "Stop this Now!" I looked up into the eye's of Conca. She had come to me now, but why.

I struggled to get free but it was no use, I was accosted. "Please le let me go. I have to do this." I said turning my eyes away from her and dropped the piece of glass that had cut into the skin of my hand.

She released my hands and then dropped to her knees and grabbed my shoulders "Pan, I'm so sorry." She said and Her voice was chocked with tears and she suddenly embraced me tightly. "It was all a test. I didn't want this to happen." she said gasping thru her tears.

It was a test, that was cruel that's what it was. "How could you do something like that?" I asked as I tried to push her away.

"It was the only way I could get ride of your blocks. Your were sealing your own power away" She said letting go as she stood. She looked at me and then away for she felt ashamed of herself. "I won't stop you if you wish to leave." she said as she turned and began to walk back to camp.

This was the only home I wished to return to. It was my home now and I couldn't do anything else. I lifted myself onto shaky legs and stumbled as I tried to catch Conca. My head seemed to dangle on my shoulders and I blindly ran. "WAIT!" I yelled out as loud as I could and then I collapsed on the ground.

I couldn't do this. She was going to leave me to just like everyone else. I was going o be alone. I laid on my side then and curled up my tired body into a fetal position. Soon everything went black.

I woke up to find myself in the comfort of a hospital bed. Above me were the bright lights of the ship infirmary. I groaned as I tried to sit up. Some of my energy had returned but still not enough and my back was in a lot of pain. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Please you still need to rest" it was Conca so I did as she said. I laid back down and looked at her.

I smiled slightly and grew a serious expression on my face. "I will stay" I said plainly and then raised my hand and grabbed hers firmly. "As long as you promise me one thing I said" griping her hand a bit more." She nodded her head and leaned in towards me. "As long as you promise you wont leave me anymore." I said and let a tear a fear and hope run down my face.

She looked at me astonished and then grabbed me firmly in a hug. "Oh PAN!" she said happily "I won't leave I promise. I'll be with you as long as you want me to be."

I was the happiest I was in a long time. Every time I look back at that memory I was happy.

Later that night though I was called to Conca's Private chambers. I had no idea what she wanted to see me for but I was nervous.

I stood outside her door for a while till I got the guts to just walk in. She was sitting on her bed looking at her palm pilot and going thru her usual work and she looked up at me and smiled. She patted her hand on the bed as if telling me to sit. I did as she said "Just one second, I have to finish this up." and just as she said she was done within a few seconds and set it down.

She stood up before me and looked at me sincerely. "Pan I really needed to talk to you today cause it is about your current position in my Elite." she said and began to pace a bit. Now I was really nervous. "I am not sure if I have placed you in the right unite of action" she said and once more stood before me and stayed very still. "I have seen what you can do and well…" she waited a few seconds. "Well I am impressed." I was shocked but could say nothing but I just stared at her with my eyebrows raised.

Conca dropped to her one knee and Took my hands in hers. "Pan I wish to request something from you." She said and I nodded. "I have been searching out one of my best saiyajin warriors and I think you are the best. With just a little more training you will be perfect and you may even be stronger then me…" she seemed nervous and well I was as well. "I want to make you my successor, which would mean I will adopt you and with this after my death or if I am some how captured you will take the throne in that time." Now I really didn't have any idea of what to say. I just stared at her as she waited for m answer.

So I sat there and squeezed her hands tighter and nodded. "Yes…" I said still trying to find the words. "Yes I would be honored to" I finally finished the sentence. She smiled happily and hugged me.

That was the happiest day of my life.

I quickly shook myself out of my memories to realize that my unit had already found the check point were resting easy.

* * *

_**Well there it is nice and to the point… well I think it was at least… I hope you all liked it… I may add another chapter tonight after I am done doing all the things I need to do. Well I love you all my loyal fans… I hope I get around to emailing you all.**_


	18. Betrayal

_**Hey guys were are you all… READ READ READ and don't forget to review. I hope you liked my explanation of Pan last chapter. I thought it made it a bit more dramatic. I loved it so I hope you did. Well here I go again on another chapter.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 18**

**Betrayal**

Pan decided not to set up a tent cause it would only be about 5 hours till she would get up again. She was just feeling to lazy is all. She laid on the ground though and placed her real and metallic hand behind her head and stared into the brightly light sky. She began to think more and more of her past and how hard but easy it was to her to get to were she was now.

She thought of how her past mission were all successful and how she had yet to let down Conca. She smiled inwardly to herself and bounced her foot boardly on the ground. She couldn't help but to smile now.

But Pan's happiness ended quickly as she saw a bright light come from behind and then a large explosion. It sounded and looked as if someone had set of a nitro. She Jumped to her feet and turned around at the same time and stared with fright. The small camp that the others had made was blown to bits. Pan looked around wildly and didn't see anyone so she ran over to the others. She couldn't sense anyone's ki but she had to look. There was a large crater in the ground but there was nothing. She continued to look as the smoke cleared but nothing. There came a startling voice from behi9nd and Pan turned.

It was Galdy, Galdy was one of the top fighters for the Male saiyajins and he was here. Pan jumped back and began to float in mid air and readied herself in a fighting stance. Her other troops stood behind him but Vegeta, Vegeta didn't stand he was knocked out and was being carried by the others. "You Bastard!" Pan growled low in her throat but she was sure that they all heard her for they began to laugh.

Galdy reached down to his side and grabbed a metallic looking box and began to speak into it. "Attack! All unites move in and take out target One and use full force." he said and with that a swarm of people came in from the distance. They were saiyajins and even that the first flank of them were female. I think he meant is as an insult. "You PAY FOR THIS!" Pan yelled as she began to power up and shot energy blasts in various directions not aiming for any specific target.

Galdy laughed even more as he saw Pan in such a pathetic display. Pan for one kept her mind on Vegeta. She had to get him out of their hands at any cost. She turned back to Galdy and quickly blasted him but he wasn't affected at all. So she dashed at him and began to throw punches at him and he was forced to block. Pan began to power up slowly and she became faster. Galdy turned around and yelled to the other two. "Take him quickly!" he yelled.

It was his fault that Pan finally planted a hard left on his cheek which sent him flying. Pan quickly dashed to others. Since she trained them she knew most of their abilities and so she quickly Killed one of them and knocked out the other. Finally Vegeta was free and quickly falling threw the air. Pan grabbed him and looked around her… She was completely surrounded. She had to call for back up.

Pan held Vegeta with one arm and began to speak into the metallic arm. "This is Fuji Kira, I need back up. I'm not sure of my location but I need back up. I am surrounded." there was no response. She had to do this all on her own.

Pan set Vegeta down on the ground and closed her eyes and sensed her enemies getting closer. She calmed her body and then felt a sudden Pain. It was heart ache. She felt like crying … she felt like she had lost something. Pan opened her eyes and opened her mouth to let out an ear piercing scream. There was a stream of light that was flowing over her now, from were it came from she wasn't sure but her emotions were going wild. She felt power like she had never felt before. She felt herself ascending to level after level. She had no idea what was going on but she didn't want to stop the pain slowly left her it seemed.

Pan looked around her to see all the other saiyajins stop dead in their track and look at her with pure fear. Pan now stood there at level 4 (I think that is what the fury one is called LOL) but she looked different. Instead of red fur that covered her body it was golden and her eyes burned like Fire and glowed with anger and other emotions. Pan took no time to kill. She sent ki blasts in all directions as they tried to turn and run, not a one of them would survive. They would pay, this was a day for vengeance for all of the deaths of her fellow sisters. They would learn what a true saiyajin is and they wouldn't live to tell the tale to no one. She felt her power stop growing and finally felt her body strain to hold its current form. But she wouldn't have to wait long cause they were almost dead. She saw a few in the distance about to enter their ships but she couldn't just let them leave. She began to fly off bet she felt a grip on her leg she turned and at the same time readied a ki blast. It was Vegeta, he had come to and was now holding Pan's leg to keep her from leavening.

"Release me!" she said in a voice unlike her own.

Vegeta raised another hand to Pan's arm and spoke "Pan, there gone, you got your revenge now let the few go." she pushed him off put she wouldn't be able to make the kill, her strength was gone and she felt her form return to normal. But something was wrong. She began to feel the same pain as she had done before. And she collapsed on her knees and cried out. The pain of heart break came to her once more.

Then a voice came to Pan. "I am sorry I broke your promise." it said and as it spoke the pain slowly went away. "I can't not stand beside you anymore, you'll have to fight on your one but know this…" it paused and she suddenly felt a warm comforting feeling "You now have my strength and I will always fight with you" then the feeling disappeared and Pan felt the pain once more and she raised her head to the air and let out one last scream and tears fell from her eyes.

"NO!" she yelled pounding the ground with her fists and lowering her head again. "No" she then said silently.

She then felt someone embrace her. She continued to pound and pound feeling helpless and frustrated. It was like she was a child again and throwing a fit, it was just like when her grandfather left.

It was Vegeta who held her now and Pan finally gave up and rested her head on Vegeta's chest as he Placed his hand on her head and around her waist.

"Calm yourself Onna." he said as he rocked her back and forth. Pan fell into darkness an her head pounded. She didn't want to wake up. There was to much pain there now. Only her darkness was safe.

* * *

_**Well guys… Can you guess what has happened … well I know what is going on and you don't. he he I might write more tonight or I might now cause my close friend (and neighbor) is coming back from Florida today and well it has been only a week since I saw him last but I want to spend time with him. (ohh I forgot to say this in the story but Galdy is one of the few that survived and got away… also he is as powerful as Pan)**_


	19. successor

_**Well guys … For one … fan is getting on my nerves cause it won't let me log in so I am screwed with the updating there. I hope it is working before I leave or else I may have someone update it for me. Well I hope my story is finally getting dramatic… I like emotional situations. Well guys… I am trying tio be as happy as I can be with my current situation… I think I may print this story out as a reminder to myself of my fans and talent… and as a reminder that when I get up there I have to get a laptop as soon as I can so I have somewhere to write my stories in besides at the computer lab. I really hope I finish this story.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 19**

**Successor **

Pan finally came to as she felt a heavy object tighten on her stomach. She opened her eyes to find Eniguma weeping on her. "What's going on?… What's wrong Eniguma?" she said not remembering much.

Eniguma raised her head in surprise with tears still flooding her eyes "its Conca." she managed to choke out.

Suddenly it had all hit her the voice, the power, the killing. It was Conca, the one that spoke to her it was Conca. Pan began to gasp as she was over come. She raised her hands so that she could star at them. So Conca chose me, Conca is within me. She began to cry again and covered her face. "No, she can't be gone" Pan said thru her hands which produced a muffled noise. Eniguma grabbed Pan in her arms and held her.

"I'm sorry Pan, there was nothing we could do. Sagered attacked her along with some of his strongest warriors as she was headed into our allies Fortice. There was no chance, it was all set up." she said and continued to hold Pan and rock her.

Pan's head suddenly began to pound again and there came a rush of voices. "Stay strong… you must rule now… wipe your tears and go forth…" it was a mixture of voices, all feminine and finally came the voice of Conca "I will always be here." Pan's headache went away and she slowly pushed Eniguma away.

Pan cleared her throat and wiped her eyes "it's not the time for this." Pan said and swung her legs off the bed still feeling weak but she stood anyway and ordered for Genshi to get her cloths.

Pan looked around and spotted Vegeta who stood in the corner, pan only nodded to him and wiped her emotion from her face as she did so. She turned back to Genshi as she brought her her uniform. Pan took of her uniform and examined herself and on her chest lay a mark, it was claw marks with a number in roman numerals that read off 15 it was scared into her chest and the others looked upon it and all of them fell to there Knees. Conca had explained it to her once before, it was the marking of the female saiyajins. She was the 15th ruler. She now had the minds and spirits of the 14 others in her. She had there power as well. She would now be call the true ruler and the strongest of all the SFE.

"Please Rise" Pan said and Genshi finally placed the cloths in her hands.

"Fuji Kira?" she approached Pan carefully "So the transaction has been complete?" she asked but obviously it had been and successfully.

Pan nodded her head. "Yes, now isn't the time as I said before. I wish to put together a counter strike as soon as possible" she said as she stretched the gi over her tender skin. He armor wasn't the armor that Conca wore, not yet but after the burial was over she would have the crest and the place of leader. Pan walked to the door. "gather my top warrior in the meet room and call back everyone from missions and fight. Have them finish up thou." She said and hit the little red button to open the door, she heard foot steps behind her and it was Vegeta and Eniguma.

She turned slightly and nodded in acknowledgement to them and continued to the meeting room. She once more pressed the red button and the door opened. She looked into the room and there was a long table with many chairs. Pan walked into the room slowly and walked to the very front of the table. Eniguma sat on one side and Pan waved for Vegeta to side on her other side. Pan looked down to her lap and now she thought. 'what should I do? What now? Conca is gone and now I am the one to make the decisions.' suddenly thoughts flooded her mind and she knew what to do. This was amazing to her but yet it was normal now. She had the wisdom of the other leaders before her now. She knew everything that she had to know. Current allies and past allies and who betrayed them and every planet that was untouched by their war.

Soon Pan looked up as the door opened and many of the others walked in. Some of them had just heard the news of Conca and others had been there when it had happened. Pan waited for all of them to enter before she would stand and speak. Soon all the seats were filled and People were standing around the table as well. Then Pan took it upon herself to speak.

She stood up and looked around the room . Most of these people she knew personally but some she only knew by code name. "All of you should know of the death of Conca by now, but now isn't the time to grieve." she said and began to walk around the room. Some of the girls were crying and some were still in shock from it all. "Now is the time to find what the last words of Conca are and we must also plan a counter strike." she said and went back to her seat. "Was Conca's body recovered?" Pan asked as she looked around. One of the girls raised her hand and stood.

Eniguma nodded to her motioning to her to speak. "Yes we have. We took it to the infirmary and Genshi is preserving it and preparing it for the ceremony." she said and sat back down.

Pan nodded at her "Thank you Tenger" Pan said and stood once more. "I will Call us all back together later after we have planed the burial and succession ceremony, and in this time please look over any strategies and plans of attack as you can. We must be prepared." the all stood up and bowed and exited the room. A few of the came up to Pan and knelt before her pledging the loyalty as soon they could and left like the rest.

Pan then stood and looked at Vegeta and then Eniguma. "so shall you both accompany me to my private quarters so that we can get this started." She said trying to sound relaxed and normal but it was just the opposite.

She stood and left the room with her closest companions behind her. She got to her room as soon she could and quickly hit the books so to speak.

* * *

_**Well there that chapter is… I hope you like that one as well… that is the last one for the night though… I think I might go to bed now.**_


	20. time to think

_**I am thinking of making thing a bit interesting as in planning everything like the funeral and stuff. I have an Idea after all the saiyajins would have another culture.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 20**

**Time to think**

Pan looked around in her room and couldn't help but to think. The pain was almost unbearable, Pan decided that she should take a shower, maybe it would feel better. She didn't care to pick up any change of cloths but she just stood and walked to the rest room.

She looked into the mirror. More or less past it, she didn't look at herself but yet another person. She was different but it truly didn't look like it. She seemed to have a more feminine look to her and she appeared like conca. She continued to stare and saw her tail swing sadly behind her and caught a odd glimpse and grabed it quickly. She stared at it and continued. It was streaked with silver, It was Conca. It was her, she really was part of Pan now. She continued to stare and let a tear fall from her eye. She pushed it out of her mind and began to undress and quickly hoped into the shower. She washed herself over and felt some of her strength return to her as she did to. The warm water felt good on her skin and refreshing.

She climbed sluggishly out of the shower and grabbed a towel and wrapped herself. He damp hair swung on her back and became cold quickly. She left it like it was and left the rest room. As she walked out she looked up from the floor and noticed Eniguma looking Blankley at her. Vegeta was staring at her two but only out of the corner of his eye.

Pan went to her closet and grabbed her Cloths not caring if she dropped her towel there and dressed herself up.

Pan turned to the others, "I'm going to go get someone to bring food down here" she said and hit the red button on the door and left.

Eniguma looked over at Vegeta as Pan left and stood. She walked over to him shyly as was a bit nervous. Vegeta raised his head and stared at her as he raised his head she lowered hers and she cleared her throat. She then raised her head "I really wanted to thank you" she said and smiled nervously.

Vegeta let out a low grunt in response and looked away from her.

Eniguma took a slight step forward. "For bring Pan back, and helping her as much as you have." She took another step forward and leaned forward about an inch from Vegeta's face and smiled with much joy and gave him a peck on the cheek. "that should be payment enough for now." she said and walked away as the door to the room opened and Pan came in with a tray of food. Eniguma walked past her and smiled. "I'm going to check up on the others." she said and walked down the hall.

Pan forced herself to flash a smile and wheeled a tray in. "Well I guess its you and me now." she said and wheeled the tray up next to the bed and sat down. Vegeta sat on the other side of the bed. Pan grabbed the Palm pilot from the table next to the bed and sat in a meditation position and began to fiddle with it. Pan gasped suddenly as she felt Vegeta grab her from behind and nuzzle her neck.

She turned her head slightly "Don't do that, you startled me" Pan said as she felt Vegeta's silky hair rub against her neck. She let herself lean back so that she leaned on Vegeta's chest and took a deep relaxing breath.

He began to stroke her head gently while holding her tightly with his other hand. Pan closed her eyes and let herself be taken by the moment. It was a while since she had be held in such a way and it was warm and comforting to her so she wanted to stay in his arms as long as she could.

Pan stayed still just thinking of how she felt at this moment and at this moment only. She couldn't stand to think of anything else.

But time was not on her side. As soon as she felt herself drift off to sleep there came a loud knock upon the door. Pan sat there as the door slid open and one of the messengers walked in.

She bowed down to one knee "Fuji kira" she paused and looked up and pan gave her a gesture to rise and she did so but kept her head lowered "Genshi needs to see you." Pan nodded her head.

"tell her I will be with her in just a moment" Pan said and the messenger left.

Pan didn't want to leave from were she sat but she had to. "Well finish this later" she said and flashed a smile. As she slowly tore away from Vegeta's embrace.

Pan stood and smoothed out her uniform and headed from the room.

Pan quickly headed form the room and then down the hall ways, everyone she passed bowed their heads. She wasn't the leader yet so why did they have to make her feel so out of place. Pan eagerly entered the infirmary room and closed the door behind her. She looked ahead of her to see Genshi standing there with her hands crossed in thought.

"Well what did you need me for?" Pan asked very content.

Genshi walked to pan now and put her hand on her shoulder. "Well, we have looked over the will and she said that you should know were her ceremony will be held. Both of them as a matter of fact." Genshi looked at her in confusion and wonder as Pan began to think and wonder.

They had once talked about it and the one thing Conca always said was that she wanted to go home, home with Pan. She wanted to be buried near Pan's home.

Pan nodded her head. "Well we all know our parts so I will set the course for the planet and we can start everything late tomorrow." Pan said and looked at Genshi sincerely then spoke once more "It that all?"

Genshi nodded "You know here in a few days everything will be different" she said and Pan smiled and turned.

"I'm counting on it" Pan said and walked from the room.

* * *

_**Well that is it of that chapter… I may write more but I am not sure I have other things I need to do and I am tired.**_


	21. back home

_**Well Guys I am not sure what to do… I have had no mountain dew today… I know what you are all thinking, she isn't serious, no Mountain dew is like dieing in a really hot fire and no one comes to put it out till your ashes burn to ashes and those ashes turn to ashes, well I will try to go on. Sorry if it sounds a bit sloppy. 6 more days till I leave… I will try to write as many chapters as I can. Oh and guys when it hits April 28 and I haven't' finished the story … I will most likely never get around to it for a long time.**_

**Chapter 21**

**Back home**

Pan stood by the hatch as she griped the wall waiting for the ship to land Vegeta and Eniguma stood close by behind her along with 50 other soldiers. There came a voice from the over head speakers ordering everyone to stand by as the ship began to shake. There came another voice minutes after and declared the landing and the bay's hatch doors opened. Pan waved her hand to signal to the others behind her to follow.

She moved with much swiftness off the ship and onto the ground, she stopped and looked around, this is near to were they would have it. She ordered for the others to set up camp and then she went off looking around for a nice clear spot to hold the ceremonies.

As soon as she came a distance from the ship she heard the others yelling urgently and there came explosions. She turned quickly and watched as the others charged and blasted at an incoming person. She narrowed her eye so she could see better and noticed it to be her father and he seemed to have only a little trouble with her warriors. She quickly came forward though and yelled to the others "BACK OFF!" she said in a booming voice. "He is no threat!" she said a little quieter as she stared at her father with a bit of suspicion. He was soon fallowed by her grandfather.

Gohan did hesitate to approach her and her grabbed her by the collar of the shirt which got a not so good response from the others, one of the others came up to Pan ripping Gohan's hand away.

Pan flashed an angered look at her but then flashed a thankful smile knowing that the girl was only worried. "I said they are no threat." she said and the girl nodded and floated back down to the ground.

Gohan soon began to yell and for some time Pan couldn't makes anything out of what he said and then she heard him clearly "Were is Trunks and Vegeta, both of them were Gone when you left. What have you done with them!" he yelled along with some other things.

Apparently Goku hadn't said anything to them all. But what was this about Trunks, he was gone? He should have been dead? Pan couldn't Make ends of it but finally one of the questions were answered as Vegeta flew up by Pan's side and Eniguma like a lost puppy followed.

Gohan stared blankly at Vegeta for a long while before he spoke again. "Now what of Trunks? Were is Trunks?" he asked but Pan didn't know that.

"I don't know." she answered plainly and Gohan was ready to grab her by the shirt again but Goku came forth and grabbed his shoulder. "He was supposed to be dead. I had sent someone down to kill him and they reported that they watched him die. Either someone took his body or …" she thought and it angered her "Or he is still alive" she said and looked Back to the her troops who were supposed to be setting up camp but had stopped to watch what was transpiring. Pan glared at them all angrily and yelled orders to the higher commanders to give to the lower ranked soldiers and they all returned to their work but still kept a bit of an eye on Pan and the others.

Goku looked at Pan and smiled, he had a bit of wonder mixed into his expression and obviously he noticed the change in her. "So what are you doing here Pan?" he asked still with a content expression.

Pan looked away from him as she was still pained to say anything. She cleared her throat before she spoke. "We are here to bury our leader and have the succession ceremony." she said with sadness seeping into her expression.

Goku looked at her and smiled he came forward and hugged her and placed his head beside her ear "it will be okay" he whispered very comfortingly.

Pan heard a few of the others Gasp as they saw this but she shook it off. She rested slightly against her grandfather before she moved beneath his arms to signal to him to let her go. Pan nodded her head.

Goku spoke once more "I hope the new leader will be a good one for you all" Goku said and all Pan could do was smile and then she began to laugh. She didn't know why it was so funny but it just was. Her face had reddened in embarrassment and then she cleared her throat.

Goku and Gohan stared at her, not knowing what was so funny. "Well umm…" she said contently but before she could say anything else she saw a dash of light thru the sky and then she felt something grip her around the waist. She was frightened for a moment not sure what it was but then she came to know that it was no threat.

"What are you doing here?" Pan questioned the little girl who was attached to her waist. It was Chi-Chi (her little sister, I am telling you all in case you guys forgot.)

The little girl giggled and shook with joy "PANNY PANNY PANNY PANNY PANNY!" she repeated franticly as she let go and looked at Pan. "See Pan, mommy and Daddy let me train with Grandpa Goku." she said as she fidgeted up and down.

Pan giggled glad to have someone to ease the mood a bit. Pan patted the girl on the head and took her into her arms and then lifted the girl on her shoulder. The girl started to look said and spoke "Why haven't you talked to me?" the girl asked talking about the communication device.

Pan looked at her and rubbed her head roughly "Well a lot has been going on" pan said explaining things "One of my close friends died a just yesterday" and the little girl took on a pouting face.

"Why?" Chi-Chi said looking as if she would cry.

Pan really didn't know how to answer that but she tried the best she could "Cause she loved us so much. See…" she stopped and lifted the girl in front of her. "If you live someone so much you would die for them, and my friend died for all of us…" she paused and waved her hand to the rest of the girls on the ground "Even for you. She died for all of us Female Saiyajins" she said and the girl looked at her confused and then smiled again, it seemed what Pan said to her cheered her up.

Chi-Chi stood there looking at her and raised herself back to Pan shoulder "Oh" she said very happy.

Once more there Came a ruckus from below them and Pan felt a slightly powerful energy from behind her and approaching fast. She turned quickly holding tightly to Chi-Chi and as she did so she saw a large ki Blast head towards her. She took quick action and grabbed Chi-chi from her shoulder and turned her back. She shoved the girl into the arms of Gohan and was about to fire back at the man but it was to late and the ki hit her straight in the chest and she flew back into Goku and would have fallen to the ground if hadn't held her up. The man who shot at her didn't last for there came other warriors from the ship along with the ones on the ground, then swarmed him and shot him till he was dead and appeared like charcoal with his burnt skin.

Pan gasped cause the wind was knocked out of her and then she pushed away from Goku.

The others looked at her very worried and Genshi rushed up to her from the ship. Every one was on edge, the SFE were at there weakest at this moment cause Pan was not yet the leader and if she were to die the whole branch of them could fall into chaos. She smiled at Genshi. "I am fine just grab me another gi" she said and Genshi waved someone else off to get it.

The mark of the leader was once more revealed and some of the other soldiers who hadn't seen it yet dropped to their knees.

Pan grunted as she touches the singed mark on her chest as she tried to cover it up. "Great not again." she said and looked away shaking her head. Soon Pan felt a tug on the leg of her gi and she looked down to find chi-chi who was safe and sound and amazingly she wasn't scared.

Pan picked up the girl and motioned to the ones on the ground to rise. Chi-Chi stared at the mark on pan's chest now and she began to trace it out with her finger and Pan flinched. "Does it hurt?" she asked innocently.

Pan smiled and nodded her head. So Chi-Chi leaned forward and kissed it. It was so adorable. "Did I help?" she said and Pan giggled.

"yes it feels much better now." and the little girl smiled with a priceless face of happiness.

_**Well that is it for now… I am really hot… I have no AC in my house and well it is supposed to rain today too. I hope it is one hell of a thunder storm**_


	22. finding Nail

_**Well guys I have been up all day and out with my friends. It was pretty fun, But my friend mike called us like 30 time, literally.**_

**_Well I would say I won't be writing until I get more reviews from _****_but I really need to get this done. I also want to say I am not leaving on the 28 but later so yeah… I don't know when though._**

_**Well here I go. I really love all of you guys and it means a lot to me that you read… I was thinking of staying up all night to finish this story cause I have another story in mind that is more regular and angst like. I like those kinds of stories. I don't know why. I would really like to talk to a lot of you personally so I have more people to talk to when I leave to Denison. I guess I am desperate for love and companionship.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 22**

**Finding Nail**

Pan stood near the camp and looked up into the sky. The little girl Chi-Chi was bothering the workers but she knew that all the girls were well tempered so it didn't bother her. She looked at Goku who stood near her still. She leaned over to him and began to speak. "Tell my father to leave and go get the other saiyajins, cause I want them to see this. It is a one in a lifetime thing for you all…" she paused and laughed a little. "Unless I die." she said finishing. "I want Chi-Chi to see this as well. She should know more about her heritage." Pan said and Goku nodded to her with a smile and headed off to Gohan who followed Chi-Chi around. Pan looked at them as they spoke and noticed they had a little argument and he went off with Chi-Chi by his side.

Goku came back to Pan and nodded "So when does this all begin?" he asked and then began to fidget with his hands in boredom.

Pan looked at him and noticed this and smiled "Well, we all thought that we would have had this earlier but we hadn't gotten everything set up yet so we will have it late at night. It will looks more magnificent but I don't think the smell will be to pleasing to the nose." she said and smirked "But I have other quick business…" she paused and began trying to track something. "Is Nail still here, I really need to speak to him" she said and looked Goku urgently in the eyes. Goku was a bit surprised by this but nodded his head.

"Yeah, but why do you need to see him?" Goku asked with a much curious look on his face.

"well It has to do with the upcoming battle. I need more information on the other namicians" (I think Nail is the guardian or was dendai there. I really don't know and I forgot how to spell namicians.)

"Well I can show you to the tower if you want, his power level is hard to sense." he looked away into the north and closed his eyes then snapped them open. He knew were it was for sure.

Pan's POV (I love Pan's POV cause it is just so detailed how I do it.)

I looked at Goku and then to the direction he was staring "so shall we get going?" I asked and then we just stared at each other and laughed.

"You know, you really have changed Pan. You used to be laid back, but your responsibility is very good as well." he said then began to look saddened till he forced a smile back onto his face. "Well I guess we should go then" he said to me looking away and letting a small bit of the sadness seep back into his eyes. He really did care about me.

I nodded to him to lead the way and we took off into the distance. I began to think of all the things me and my grandfather had done together and all the things I would never do and never see again on earth. Everything was so changed even though I didn't care to notice it before. Life seemed so hard now. I changed my train of thought to the succession ceremony and how hard it might be. I knew the physical part of it all but nothing else. Conca always told me that there would be no way for me to be mentally prepared but I was very prideful so I always thought I could do anything, but now I wasn't all that sure, it was scaring me just to think of it. What was going to happen? Would I succeed? Or would I horribly fail and leave the SFE to wander on without a leader and to die at the hands of the men? I couldn't fail, I would be shamed forever if I did and I couldn't show my face to anyone after that. I just didn't know.

I was roused out of thought as Goku yelled at me from ahead and began to point. The clouds cleared ahead to show the guardian tower and it magnificent. I was truly beautiful and wondrous to know that such a large place was truly known by few.

We landed at the edge within second for we were going at top speed it seemed and Goku was quickly noticed by Mr. PoPo and greeted happily as PoPo was a very happy person. He then looked at me with curiosity and then to Goku for an answer "Oh…" he said then put his arm around my shoulder "I thought you might have recognized her" her ruffled the hair on my head. "It's Pan." he stated happily and PoPo stepped back slightly in surprise.

He then smiled looking Pan over "My Pan you have grown quiet a bit." he said and walked around me in a circle to get a good look. "But it seems you are alive and well. That is good to hear." he said then looked back at Goku seeming to ignore me completely now, Mr. PoPo was always a little weird and even now I thought so.

"SO Goku, what brings you here?" he asked and then Goku turned his head and nodded to me.

"Well it was Pan who needed to see you." he said a pushed me forward a bit to Mr. PoPo.

I bowed my head respectfully to Mr. PoPo but kept my eyes on him as I spoke "I need to see nail for I am here on the order of an alliance with the Namicians." I said intelligently with much sophistication.

PoPo looked a bit surprised at me as I raised my head and he then smiled. "Well come this way" he said so I followed him as he turned and we entered the small building. It appeared small from the outside but once we went in it expanded into another world it seemed. With stair ways and doors everywhere. I was revealed that PoPo knew the way cause I would have gotten lost.

We walked up many flights of stairs and through a few hallways and then finally thru a door which was very decorative with Celtic knot designs on it with a rainbow of colors. He opened the door slowly and walked in to reveal a white tiled room with clean white walls. Nail was sitting in the middle of the room meditation. PoPo motioned for us to wait and he approached Nail slowly and softly put his hand to his shoulder and Nail jerked back to existence.

He looked at PoPo and calmed himself he then looked past PoPo and looked at Goku and stared Longley at me before he grew a big smile. He stood up slowly but with much energy and walked over to me keeping his eyes sternly fixed to mine. He placed his hand out for a shack when he was only feet away and I took it firmly into mine and smiled back at him as he began to speak. "Finally Pan, you have come." he said and released my hand.

I looked surprised at him but covered it up quickly and he smiled then walked past me and thru the door nodding at Goku as he did so. "Please follow me." he said and walked down the stairs and back to the open area to which we had arrived on. He stared into the distance and continued to look at nothingness. "I knew that you would come Pan." he said and turned to me now. "Or should I say Fuji Kira." he smiled knowing I had no idea how he knew so much. "The others have told me much about you during my meditation and I know what you want but I am not sure if I can convince them to fight." he said and then stared back out into the distance.

* * *

_**Well guys… I am going to go and get into the shower and well I want to stay up all night and write if I can … I wanted to write another fan fiction after this but I know I won't have the time. I think the next chapter will be a bit long though. So be prepared.**_


	23. ultimate test

**_WELL GUYS I THINK THIS WILL BE A LONK CHAPPY SO GET READY… I REALLY WANT TO FINISH THIS STORY SO IT IS DONE AND I WANT TO TRY TO MAKE SOME ONE SHOT REALLY SEXUAL PARTS. BUT YEAH I BET MOST OF YOU AREN'T INTO THAT. I REALLY WANTED TO MAKE ANOTHER FAN FICTION THOUGH. I WAS PLAYING IT ALL OUT IN MY MIND LAST NIGHT ASFTER I HAD READ SOMEONES FANFIC WELL I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS WILL STILL LOVE ME LOL I DON'T KNOW WHY I SAY THIS BUT I AM IN A LOVEY DOVEY MOOD AND AM IN DESPERATE NEED OF LOVE AT THIS MOMENT. SO HELP ME BY TELLING ME HOW IMPROTANT I AM TO YOU ALL AND IF YOU WISH TO EMAIL ME SO I HAVE PEOPLE TO TALK TO AND GET TO KNOW YOU ALL. MY EMAIL IS SO THERE THAT IS AND HAVE A NICE DAY AND NIGHT AND WEKK AND MONTH AND YEAR YOU ALL THAT ARE LISTENING.

* * *

_**

**Chapter 23**

**Ultimate test**

Pan's POV

I looked at Nail and I really had no idea how he knew so much but he was the guardian after all and I should expect no less. "So do you wish to try to get them to fight anyway?" he asked. And turned to me and straed once more as he walked towards me not looking to the ground to see if anything stood in his path. "But I will make an earthy alliance and bring together the others if you wish. I don't think we will get to involed but we will protect you if we have to." he said. I smiled at him.

"Thank you very much Nail." I leaned down on one knee to him and spoke "As the soon to be leader of the Saiyajin Female Elite, I pledge my loyalty to any future alliance that may be held between us and the being of earth and the namician planet." I said with all sincerity as Nail placed his hand on my shoulder. It was nice to see I was doing a well job so far for I had made my first possible alliance.

"You will make a great leader Fuji Kira." he said as her put a bit of pressure on my arm to motion me to rise. I did so and he continued to stare at me more sincerely. "But you need to be more easy on yourself." he said to me and smiled. "Everything will turn out fine I am sure." he said "But now you should go back to the others, the ceremonies will start soon and your ultimate test will come." he said and waved his hand out to the direction that the camp was. I nodded and walked to the edge of the tower and left off. Goku stood behind a few seconds and thanked them before he followed me.

But I was soon stopped again as Goku put his hand on my shoulder. "Pan can I talk to you." he asked stopping me from flying and he held firmly to me to make sure I didn't move. "I just wanted to have a one on one talk with you is all. It's just a lot has happened since you've been gone and you have changed so much."

I felt nervous and sickened. I was just scared to talk, he wasn't who I knew anymore and I wasn't me anymore. It was just nerve raking.

He took his hand off my shoulder and looked into my eyes. "I want you to know I am still here for you. I hardly know you anymore but I still love you no matter what you do or what you will do in the future." he smiled but then grew a saddened expression again "You're my granddaughter and I hate for you to feel this way and by the looks of your body you are worn out and scared in and out."

I lowered my head as he seemed to force me to think of it all and it hurt so bad. I felt like I could cry but I didn't I refused to.

"Pan please for one last time will you open up to me and tell me how you feel, what is the matter, Please Just once let me hold you like I did when you were younger and you were hurt." he said and I was just so shocked in a way. This is what I tried to escape from when I left. I didn't want to be babied anymore but then at the same time I did.

"Grandpa…" I said silently and felt it roll out of my mouth in a painful way. "I cant' say… I can't say more then this but you and the others are why I left. Even you were the one who pushed me away." I said this silently but with much disgust and frustration. Goku could only stare at me with worry. "You say these things but you never truly knew me and I bet you never really want to know me for who I have become." I continued with that and kept my head down and clenched my fists so you could hear the metal squawk on my right hand. He looked at me and didn't seem to blink and he took this time to speak.

"Pan if I was the one who pushed you away, I'm sorry, I never knew. But trust me I don't want to push you away again, I just want to know you and I say that with all sincerity, I just can't stand the thought of you going thru this with no one there to help or to care."

This just frustrated me even more "That's why I left, when I didn't want help you were there and when I wanted you there the most you were gone. I tried to be strong and help all of you fight but I was always to weak and you all made me feel like I was just in the way and whenever you trained me you didn't even use any of your strength and you went easy on me." I was getting louder now and more emotional "You walked away when I needed someone though, not in battle but when I needed a shoulder and help from my day to day life." I said that part more calmly.

Goku came to me now and held out an arm and tried to embrace me but I refused. "Please don't touch me." I said silently. "You thick you can make everything up now, but you can't, its to late. The damage is already done and the scares won't heal." I said and there came tear flooding forward from my eyes.

"Pan, please. I know I can't heal all those wounds but I just want to help you from now on, to keep any other scars from burdening you." he said and once more came forth and this time I let him hold me. I laid my head on his chest a limply laid my hands to my side. I couldn't stand this much but it eased my worries for the moment and I let my tears come forth more and more.

I wanted to stay there a bit longer "please let me go, I have to get back, the ceremony will start soon." I said and pushed against him to let me go.

He held a bit longer until he kissed my forehead and held me away from him by the shoulder. "Will you trust me Pan?" he asked still seeming worried.

"Yes" I said clearing off the now cold tears away from my face. "now let us go so they don't get worried." I said and began to fly slowly and then sped up. I looked to the east to see the sun begin to set and smiled. My biggest challenge would start soon.

(Well this would be were I would normally post the story but I want to continue to write so that I can post something that will take you guys a while to read. So here you go. I was wondering something to. Could you guys tell me one specific par that got your emotions flowing or your stomach bubbling with the anxiety.)

I stood there as a number of people carried Conca's body out on a wooded stretcher. We were standing in a large dry canyon with no sign of plants or any vegetation at all. It was very dark but there were at least 10 people standing around in a circle with torches. When it came to the ceremonies there was no technology that was supposed to be used once so ever. They moved the body to the middle of the circle and as they set down the body the ceremony began.

I was nervous and saddened but I would not cry in front of the others. I was already cried out as it was anyway. I memorized all I had to do but it wasn't much and all the others seemed to have to do most of the work. A few people step forward and said a few things and then it was my turn.

"Now we pass you on to the mighty realm of the warrior were the great Yama will Grant you your passage to sit amongst all the great warriors." I waved my hand in the air before I formed a fist of my hand then slammed it over my chest and the others did the same producing a loud thud. Then the ones with the torches brought them forward and then placed it beneath the wooden stretcher and it quickly burned and the flames rose up and over the body. The canyon light up brilliantly but I was right about the stench. Burning flesh wasn't' something easy to stomach.

I could feel the eyes of my family glare at me and I hoped that Chi-Chi was alright about seeing this.

Soon a few more words were said and two people approached me and the one on my right began to speak. "Will you Pan Son of the saiyajin females kneel before her fellow sister and sacrifices ones life like the before you has done?" I knelt to one knee and answered.

"Yes"

Then the one on my left spoke. "Will you take the blade of your sisters and partake of the test that will follow so that we may know your strength." she and the other girl held forth a knife.

"Yes I shall take on the great quest as the others before me have done." I said and they took of the armor from over my body. And took the daggers and cut the top of my gi off and ripped it down revealing my breasts, but I was not ashamed. I was proud at this moment and excited but I never expected what was to come. I understand why Conca said I wouldn't be prepared.

I clenched my fists at my sides as they used the daggers to cut into my flesh making deep **X **shaped marks at my Collar bone and as soon as the blood began to flow they brought forth plain bronze chalices and collected the blood that spilt forth. The brought forth one after another till they had filled enough to pass around. Then the two girls spoke together. "Now let us baptize this night in blood my sisters and be drunk upon the life of the new ruler." As they spoke this I felt a daze.

I placed my hands on the ground to sturdy me but it didn't help cause my arms soon gave out. The blood surrounded my body and I heard Gohan gasp. But I couldn't tell them to stay there ground but everything soon grew black.

Meanwhile outside of the blackness and out of pans POV

Chi-Chi was the first to dash towards Pan but didn't make it for she was snatched up by Eniguma. "You mustn't go to her." she said and shushed Chi-Chi's whining.

"But she's hurt." Chi-chi spoke probably wondering why no one was helping her sister.

"It's okay, it is a test. If your sister passes she will become our leader. Your leader. Don't worry though Pan can do it. Just believe in her." Eniguma said sternly and let her grip loosen on Chi-Chi. The others heard the explanation for this and well there fears weren't eased once bit. She was going to bleed to death if no one helped her.

(well at this time it is 2:10 am and I need sleep so That way you know what I am doing at this specific time. Well finish in the morning… hope no one bugs me.) (well I am back and I just got done reading my fan fic that I wrote down on paper and it was so great … it was when Gohan was abusive… THAT'S GREAT)

back to Pans POV

I was surrounded in darkness as the sounds of the world I believed to be real disappeared. It was frightening were I was now. I felt myself falling but I couldn't see anything to grab on to or to stop my descent and then there was sudden jerk and I felt my stomach drop and I was no longer moving. I was now on my hands and knees and I lifted my head slowly to look around and I found nothing and this nothingness continued to spread and I felt as if I were loosing my mind. My eye's effused to focus as I felt them strain and move unwillingly wishing for a sign or a speck to focus on. I lifted myself to my feet and raised my hands to my face to see.

I jerked them further away cause I was shocked at what I saw. I no longer had my metallic arm but yet I had no muscular formations on my arms. They were as they had been when I left, weak and frail with no strong significant about them. I looked over the rest of my body and saw that I appeared naked. I was skinny and boney and I was disgusted. I breasts looked odd and small for they were still undeveloped. My mother called my a late bloomer all the time.

Suddenly I heard a voice. "Pretty digesting don't you think?" the thing asked but it more or less stated it. I looked around me as I covered my body slightly. I could see no one. "Can you not recognize me. My voice…" it asked and the words trailed of… I had no idea but I began to think. "Here I am then."

The voice suddenly grew a body. I was shocked to see who it was now. It was me, I really never paid attention to my own vice so that was why I had no clue as to who it was. But it was me and it appeared as the me that was at this current time line. She was also without cloths and the metal are was there and all but the only thing that was missing was the scar on her chest that named me as the leader.

"Your not me" I said as I made sure my body was covered enough.

The other me laughed at this "Your still ashamed of yourself." she said and began to point.

I guess I got frustrated and embarrassed. "You know nothing. This is my old frail body and I know that who my true self is. I have no reason to be ashamed anymore cause I have changed. I am strong and I have grown into a new woman" I said standing very straight and dropping my arms from my body, limply laying them at the side.

She continued to laugh. "Well …" she swayed her hand in front of her own body. "You certainly haven't turned out to be much of a beauty. You just and ugly muscular woman, you're a sore on the eyes, I don't know how Vegeta could even touch you." she said and then waved her hand again. "I looked at her now and she took on the form of my younger self and I took back my own body. "I rather have this weak body then the body of an old and ugly hag." she said and turned away from me.

She really did piss me off, I knew that she wasn't me cause there was no way I would tell my own self the things… So negative and hurtful. "I don't care what you say, Vegeta loves me and that is all that matters. He doesn't care about how I look." I said back forcing myself to think this is true.

She turned around and pointed at me. "Stop lying to yourself. I am you conscience and I know everything you think and do and say, you can hide Nothing from me so stop lying!" she said angrily and waved her arm again and suddenly an image of Vegeta stood between us. "I know your greatest fears." she said and then suddenly a scene was produced and I was in the Gravity room with him and the other me was gone. I as now wearing cloths and stood there. I had no idea what was happening. HE looked at me in hatred.

"You Disgust me brat!" he said and then walked closer to me.

I put my hand forward to touch his cheek lovingly so I could just feel if he was real. He slapped my hand away. The pain was real. "Vegeta…" I said desperately.

"Your worthless to me, you should have died when you left from here, but instead you chose to leave and you became this." he said looking me up and grunted in disgust. "Some filthy saiyajin female. You were only a piece of meat to me. That's it, nothing more." he said and took my chin in his hands and his onyx eyes showed no part of him "You should just die." he said very flatly and released me, he then turned and walked out of the room.

I couldn't believe this. No, it felt real, were was I, Who was that who looked so much like the man I loved. I dropped to my knees as I held my head in confusion as I began to whisper "its not real… none of this is real." I released my hands from my head and let them flop to the ground. "THIS ISN"T REAL!" I yelled and then the scene disappeared.

The nothingness returned and so did the other me, she laughed even more hysterically. "That is real, well it will be soon, it hasn't come to pass yet but it will and in the deepest depth of your body you know. You know that everyone you k thought loved you will leave you to your own problems and fears. You should know that." she said.

I stood up on my feet quickly "NO!" I screamed forth at her. "Your lying! They love me just as I love them, Vegeta is my companion and then the sisterhood is connected by blood and betrayal is not an option." I said but my brain was saying other things.

"Fine You wish to see more, maybe I can get you to see what I am saying." she said and waved her arm.

Then a battle appeared, all of my sisters were there, the battle was obviously on earth, the saiyajin males were attacking. It looked bad though… my fellow sisters were dieing and not a one of the men seemed to be falling, the killed the humans as well and took their time to rape ever last one of them before ending there life.

I stood there in terror, this was horrific, then I spotted Eniguma. She was fighting fiercely as she usually did but she was being ganged up on and I began to run to her to help but I was to late. She was stuck down quickly by the others and her body torn to bits. I blasted away the men to finally see her remains.

The men I blasted just stood again and ignored me as they went after the others. I tried to kill them by blasting them with all my might but nothing. Then I spotted Vegeta, but he wasn't standing, he lay upon the ground in a pool of his own blood.

I flew to him and took him into my arms. He wasn't breathing, he was cold and stiff. I held him and I cried and cried, ignoring the others around me.

"IT"S YOUR FALT!" Vegeta suddenly sat up and screamed in my face. And then the scene disappeared.

Then I was left in the cold nothingness. I didn't care to stand now and look for myself in the darkness. "You might as well give up now, you don't have what it takes. This is what will happen if you chose to take the position of leader.

I stayed on my knees. "I wont give up. I have to or …" Or what, is this what will really happen. NO I will change it I will. "I wont let this happen!" I yelled now "I won't let those close to me die, I won't let the others down." I said now and stood clenching my fists. I felt my power level rise and everything glow.

Then there came many voices from around me but I ignored them "you should just die" they all chanted by there chant seemed to give me strength.

Out side of Pan's mind

Pans limp body still laid untouched on the ground. An hour seemed to have passed and the blood on the ground had seeped in and the rest dried on her body with a mix of dirt. Then there came a sudden light and Pan, without moving herself began to stand upright and glow with a golden tint. The others stared in amazement as she appeared like a goddess to them. She raised her hands straight out as she began to lift herself from her own mind. She powered up no further then level one and stayed there until she was completely conscious.

She slowly lowered herself to the ground and then fell to her knees and spoke. "I have completed the task that has be demanded of me. Now I demand the throne." she said as a part of the ceremony and with this the crowd cheered and then began to chant. "Fuji Kira Fuji Kira" Pan stayed conscious as Genshi and a few others rushed to her. The wounds on her collar bone were sealed up by the dried blood and now she just need rest.

Genshi Raped Pan in a blanket and had the others carry pan into the ship.

Her family stood there wishing to know if she would be okay, Eniguma looked to them and smiled. Now that the test was over with she was sure Pan would be just fine. "Well shall we go and see our leader now." she said and began to walk to the ship as she waved for the others to follow her. Chi-Chi followed right behind Eniguma Eagerly and as she entered the ship.

* * *

_**PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE IF YOU WANT TO KNOW MORE.**_

_**WELL GUYS I HAVE FIGURED OUT HOW TO FININSH THE STORY OUT SO I HOPE YOUR NOT MAD THAT I WON'T BE CONTINUEING THIS STORY FOR TO MUCH LONGER. BUT I HAVE AN IDEA THAT WILL LET ME CONTINUE IT ONE EVEN FURTHER FROM THAT POINT BUT IN A REGUALR FASION. IN MORE OF A WELL ROMANTIC REGULAR WAY, I HOPE YOU GUYS STAY HAPPY WITH THIS.**_


	24. battle begins

_**WELL HERE WE ARE… I DON'T KNOW WHEN THIS STORY WILL END AND WHEN THE NEXT PART OF IT WILL CONTINUE. THE RESON WHY I AM MAKING A FANFIC TO SPIN OFF OF THIS ONE IS CAUSE I DON'T LIKE THIS ONE AS MUCH AS I DO ALL MY OTHER ONES. SO YEAH, I ALSO HAVE MORE TIME HERE IN WATERLOO SO I AM NOT IN THAT MUCH OF A HURRY. I WILL ALSO MAKE THAT ONE SHOT FIC TOO. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 24**

**Battle begins**

Pan's POV

I sat in the bed with a hospital rob on and Genshi finished with all my shots and scans. I really wasn't in that bad of shape but she did have to give me blood. My friends and family were forced to stand out side so I was anxious to get out. I really wanted to see them for some reason. "Genshi, can I get dressed yet?" I asked impatiently. And she turned around franticly and flicked my nose.

"Stop being so rude. You are just like Conca…" she said and went back to her work. "But yes you can get dressed and leave if you would like. I have gotten most of this done and I will inform you if I find anything serious in the test results." she said and finished handing me my cloths. As soon as she dropped on the bed next to me my heart skipped a few beats as I picked it up. It was what I wanted this whole time. The official uniform, it sounds real odd but I loved this uniform so much when I saw it worn my Conca. It was just so stunning. I got up as fast I could with my frail body and slipped of the rob I was in and stretched the gi over my body. And the I slowly lifted the armor over my head and scrunched it firmly against me.

"THIS IS GREAT!" I squeaked in excitement. And quickly ran to the door and hit the red button to open it as soon as I had I was tackled to the floor by none other then Chi-Chi who hugged me furiously. I sat up and held her to my chest firmly "So was the ceremony exciting for you Chi?" I asked her giving her my first nickname.

She nodded at me and climbed off and the she grabbed my arm as if trying to help me up. "But are you okay sissy." she asked and all I could do was smile. It seemed she herself had given me a nick name too.

"Yes I am okay. It was all apart of the test." I said and winked at her. "I passed to so now I am your ruler." I said it a bit sarcastically and Chi played along. She placed her hand to her stomach and bowed respectfully. I only laughed.

"Master." she said valiantly before she rose and smiled once more before hugging me. The others smiled and kind of laughed as well.

"You all know I can not stay for long. But it was nice that you all could witness this." I smiled think that I had to plan a counter strike soon. "But I think we have time enough to talk." But with that I guess I was wrong. There cam a voice from the intercom

"Emergency. Emergency, ready the battle stations. Saiyajin male ships heading towards orbit. 30 minutes till they enter orbit. Ready stations and head to Attack ready positions." is said and repeated it and then the red light alarm system began to blink on the ceiling. "SHIT!" I yelled and then was about to rush off till I remembered the others.

They looked around them franticly as others saiyajins ran thru the hallways. "You have to leave now and get far away. The men are coming and will destroy anyone or anything in there path." The others nodded and they ran through the hallway while Vegeta and Eniguma stood by me. But there was one who didn't move, it was Goku.

"I will fight with you." he said and then I noticed Goten had turned around as well and stood by his father.

"I shall stay and fight as well." he said and Goku smiled at him.

I thought that they were a bit idiotic. This didn't involve them "You must stay with your family. We should be able to stop them on own, This does not concern you." I said I really didn't want them to get involved or for them to get hurt.

Goku and Goten's face became firm and sincere. "I told you I wanted to be there for you." Goku sia dand I felt kind of embarrassed but I pushed it aside and nodded my head.

"Then you shall stand with me in battle." I said and then I had them all follow me to the control room.

"Where are they now and how long till they land?" I asked the girl at the controls.

She pressed a few buttons. "Well they are entering orbit now a few they are multiple ships and will arrive in less then 10 minutes. There are to many Fuji Kira. We need to call in the others." She demanded of me.

"Fine, call them in but they won't arrive in time. We will hold them off as long as we can but…" I let my words and doubt trail off. "never mind. Make sure that everyone is at there ready positions."

I moved away and out of the room "What are we going to do Pan?" Eniguma asked. "Its near impossible to hold off that many and even you, our strongest, are weakened at this moment. We may not make it out of this." she said and she worried me even more. I began to think to myself. I thought of the "test" an what if it all came to pass. NO! I screamed in my mind.

"Do not think as such, We will make it and we will kill ever last one of them at ANY COST." I said as we walked off of the ship. The others were long gone and far away and I looked off into the distance and I saw hundreds of my warriors lined up in flanks all decked out in there battle armor.

I was proud to see them all like this, they were now my troops and they fought for me and I fought for them as well.

I walked out in front of them all and looked over them. My grandfather and uncle stood behind Eniguma and Vegeta as I began to speak to my troops. "We will fight!" I said as I began to walk from side to side. "We will kill as many as we canto avenge our leader and avenge our fellow sisters who have fallen by there hand!" I was serious as could be as I spoke now "Those who were raped and beaten, starved and whipped, we fight for them now. Even with the men among us who have taken it upon themselves to take back there brothers sins will fight for our sister. They are our sister and they take the oath just as we have." I spoke very loud with my head angled up to be sure that it reached even the furthest. "We Will fight and continue to fight till they are all dead or till our last sister stands and falls at there hand." I said finishing it up. "DO I HEAR A WHOA!" I yelled and the whole troop responded in a whoa. (I loved group whoa's in my class it sounds so assume you should all try to do that in a group as well)

Soon there came a shout from the ship and I looked to the sky to see a ship falling to the Earth about a mile or Two away. I stood in front of the platoon now centered with them all and had Eniguma, Vegeta, Goten, and Goku stand behind me. As soon as the ships landed I ordered with a signal of my hand for everyone to level if they could to a level 2. ( If you wish to know more on the details. The weakest saiyajins are in the back flanks and the strongest are in the front so the one who can't go S.S. stay in back so it will be like brighter in the front and darker towards the back once they all power up.)

I powered up as well and Goten and Goku followed my lead. I looked in the distance and saw the dust clear out of the landing spot and a army walking towards we. It was lead my three people I know one and he was the leader of the male Elite and the other was his right hand man (I forgot what I named him and I am to lazy to look so he is nameless LOL and I don't know what to call the leader… I can call him bob if you wish). They got closer by the second and I could see the third person only slightly but one major detail stuck out at me till he began to move forward with the other. It was none other then………..

* * *

_**HEHE I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU ALL WAIT TO KNOW WHO IT IS… THE STORY MAY OR MAY NOT END IN THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT YEAH… I WILL MAKE THAT ONE SHOT AS A SEPARATE STOREY AND THEN THE SEQUELL AS ANOTHER STORY. SO HAVE FUN WITH IT YOU GUYS. I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO HEAR MORE REVEIWS THOUGH, ITS OKAY IF I DON'T IT JUST MAKES ME FEEL SO GOOD THAT I CAN BRING A TEMPERARY JOY TO THOSE I WRITE THE FAN FICTIONS FOR.**_

_**BYE BYE**_


	25. back to the past

_**WELL GUYS I AM ON A ROLE HERE AND REALLY WANT TO CONTINUE IT AND FINISH ALL OF THIS SO I DON'T HAVE TO WORRY SO MUCH BUT I AM THINKING… WHAT IF YOU GUYS GET ADDICTED TO MY NEXT STORY, THEN I WILL FEEL OBLIGATED TO FINISH THAT ONE AS WELL. OHH WELL EVERYTHING IS OKAY DOKAY.

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 25**_

_**BACK TO THE PAST**_

Pan's POV

I looked at him and couldn't help but to gasp. It was no other then … Then Trunks. He was alive and well and stood there in the Male elites front line right next to the leader (BOB lol funny). I turned my head to the others and then spoke with hatred "Look, I think I know were dear old Trunks is" I stated and then they spotted what I saw. I was beyond angry and words would never have the power to say what I want. So I won't and just continue. I gave the hand signal to go to 3 since most of them couldn't go further. And then did it myself. But I soon changed my mind knowing we would need to go even further. So I made the signal for and the wait to charge signal with my hand still in the air. They were a little less then a mile away and I saw that they were waiting to charge as well so I released the order. And everyone flew forward. As we met in the middle there were sounds of ki blasts and people hitting the ground dust rising from the ground and blood, bodies and guts flying.

I kept my sights on Trunks though and met him in battle. I could tell he was much frightened but it seemed that he was to be defended by the leader as he cut into my path. He decided to take it upon himself to start some conversation. "So Panny, you friend Trunks has told me much about you." he said with a mocking smile.

"Shut up and fight!" I yelled at him and lunged as he dodged my attack but was struggling to. He himself was not powered up to level 4 and so it seemed hard for him to keep up. Soon one of my attacks connected squarely to his jaw and sent him flying to the ground but he caught himself and took this time to power up and then charged back at me. I blocked out the rest of the battle and continued to fight and throw punches at him… it was hard to tell if I was effecting him but I myself was already week from what had happened not to long ago.

I wasn't going to give in. Soon he disappeared into the crowed and it was impossible to find him with the other energy signals around me so I looked around me and Began to blast the men from the air. Sending ki blasts right thru the weaker of them and then sending the stronger ones flying thru the air or hitting the ground roughly. I flew up high still blasting to get a good view of the battle field but it was at night and things were dark but I could tell that the crowd of people was getting smaller as more fell to the ground. I came down from the sky and once more entered the crowd.

As I did I was grabbed from behind and then the voice of the leader rang in my ear "Look Pan.." he said grabbing my chin. "Your loosing, Your such a good leader" he said sarcastically. And then tightened his grip on me but then he quickly loosened it as he yelped in Pain. He released me and held his back as smoke rose from it. I looked up to find the commander of the other unites who were called in and I smiled at her as I seen her troops swarm then men and quickly take them out. I saw the leader (bob) motion and yell a retreat and they all fell back to the ships. I wasn't about to let him get away so I followed him, but his troops began to fire at me as they retreated and he seemed faster when he ran then when he fought. The ship doors closed as soon as he got into the ship along with a few hundred of his soldiers, he left many behind to but they were all soon killed off.

Now for me to gather every one together and help get others to the infirmary. Not to forget to kill those men who were left wounded on the battle field.

I yelled for silence and for those who weren't helping to carry the wounded to gather into formation. They soon did and I looked around to see that we still had a few hundred soldiers but the whole time I was looking around I was nervous thinking of my "test" and waiting for Vegeta and Eniguma to pop up. I looked around and saw neither of them… I forced myself to think that they must be helping or just wounded or something. "Get the search lights on and ignore the enemy and let them run… take out the one that try to still fight but leave the one that are dieing." I said and forgot to tell them all to fall out. "FALL OUT AND GET THE SEARCH LIGHTS!" I yelled as Goku and Goten approached me Goten was very beaten and battered but Goku looked almost untouched. "Have you seen Vegeta or Eniguma?" I asked as I came forward and grabbed onto his shirt.

He stared at me with pain in his facial expression "Eniguma is in the infirmary right now…" his words went echoing into the distance as my heart beat into my throat. "But … But Vegeta, we Is still alive but … he's in the infirmary as well" with that said I dashed off and into the ship as quick as I could. I flew past the others quickly not caring much for them and found my way to the crowded infirmary. All of Genshi's nurses were there and they were working on all the critical patients. I found Genshi quickly and Grabbed her firmly by the shoulder "Where's Vegeta?" I asked and she bowed her head.

"Over there in the back." she said and I looked to the back to find the dead and near dead soldiers. I ran to the back and looked around and saw blood soaked sheets and blood spilled on the floor. I finally spotted Vegeta and my heart stopped but I wasted no time to make my way to him but before I got to him a nurse grabbed me. "Pan, we are doing everything to make his death comfortable but he may not respond much to you." she said and I couldn't believe she was saying these things I tore away from her and fell to my knees beside Vegeta. I placed my hand to his head and stocked his hair.

He moved his face to the side to reveal a painful and desperate expression. "I'm Sorry…" he said weakly and with that my heart instantly broke and the tears flooded forward.

"vegeta, please don't say that." I didn't want to hear it. He said sorry, it is like him saying I love you or something , he doesn't say that sort of thing unless… something was wrong.

He lifted his hand now to me weakly and touched my cheek. I took my hand , my real one, and placed it on top to hold it there. He was cold from the loss of blood but I could feel his heart beat struggle trying to make him live. "Onna, I love you. I wanted to say sorry…" he struggled with his words and gasped for air. "Sorry for letting you down… I didn't… plane… to die… so early" he finished and smiled mockingly… it was hard for him to smile so he gave up. I leaned up and whipped the blood from his mouth.

"I love you too." I said plainly my heart beat like his as if I myself was about to die. I leaned in and kissed him gently but when I pulled away I began to think, no it really just popped into my head. I could make this all go away, make them all forget. "I never meant for this to happen to you, its all my fault you are hurt like this. But I know how to make it go away, I can stop it. I promise." I said

He looked at me with a confused expression embedded in his eyes along with the sadness and the pain. "Pan…" he was about to question then I felt the hand on my face go limp and then the last beats of his beautiful heart stop. He gasped and then collapsed into the death which he knew so well.

"Vegeta…" I whispered in silence "Vegeta" I said is a bit louder and then I yelled it so that everyone in the room could hear "VEGETA!" I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Eniguma with herself bandaged up and Goku and Goten standing behind her. I stood sluggishly up with tears continuing to flow down my face. I felt my Gi become soaked. "I can stop this…" I said refusing to look at them. "This can all go back to nothing… it all my fault anyway." I said and pushed them aside. "That's what I'll do. Stop all of this." I said and Goku grabbed my shoulder.

"Pan what are you talking about." he asked

"Just let me go and this will all be over." I said but he didn't remove his hand so I ripped it from my shoulder. "I'll fix everything." I said and I ran thru the door and escaped them all as fast as I could. "I was heading to capsule corp. blindly and knew I would find what I was looking for quickly. Bra would have to be there and she would have to know what I was looking for. I found the C.C. untouched from what happened just so many miles away.

I didn't care to knock but I pounded thru the door and was greeted by my father who thought I was someone else and had already landed a punch on my cheek. It didn't faze me and I ignored any pain I felt. He took his fist back quickly finally seeing that it was me and apologized quickly. "Pan I didn't know it was you." I ignored him.

"Where's Bra?" I said not looking at him and she came forth from the basement.

"Is Goten and Goku okay? What of Vegeta?" My stomach turned as she asked and I looked away growing a twisted expression on my face.

"I have no time for this. Were is the dragon radar? I need it NOW!" I demanded loudly and she looked at me very worried. "NOW!" I repeated and she ran quickly to the lab and returned to me with a small radar in hand. Now that I had it I could leave. I turned from them and began to walk out of the door but stopped as I heard her yell after me.

"Pan, what's going on?" she asked.

I turned my head slightly to speak to her "You'll never remember this, I'm turning back, I am turning back everything. I said finally and left out the door in search of the first dragon ball.

(I hope you all don't mind me skipping the search for all seven balls. Okay so she is now done with the search.)

I stood there on the top of the cliff as I had the ball laid out in front of me. The sun was rising and the sky was beautiful. I was so tired but I ignored it and just continued. "Rise Eternal Dragon and grant me my wish" I said and my stomach turned and hope everything worked out. I watched at the dragon coiled out of the balls and towered into the sky. I was just as beautiful as it always was. But the beauty meant nothing now. It rose in the air fully and then spoke to me. "what is your wish" it said with a voice louder then thunder.

I looked up at him now and let my tear stain my face. Then I heard a voice come from behind. It was Goku "Pan what do you plane to do?" he asked very worried.

I turned to him and smiled thru my tear. "Its okay. I am just setting things straight is all. So please don't' worry." I said then looked back at the dragon. I let all my worries float away as I took a deep breath. "Eternal dragon, I wish that everything goes back to the way it was 5 years 20 days and 1 month ago. .." I thought quickly then added. "But I wish to be the only one to remember what transpired through those years." I finished. I couldn't just wish to forget all the things that I held so dear and that made me strong.

The dragon shone even more bright and my grandfather dashed forward to hold me. "Pan, why?" he said but I didn't have the time to answer.

"Your wish has been granted" is said and then it shone with the brightest of light till everything went dark and I could feel no more.

* * *

_**WELL GUYS… UMM KEEP READING LOL BUT THAT WAS GOOD, I HOPE THE ENDING THERE HAS KEPT YOU ON EDGE. I ALSO GUESSED ON HOW MANY DAYS AND MONTHS… I KNOW IT WAS ABOUT 5 YKEARS I SAID AT THE BEGINNING. SO YEAH I MAY UPDATE TONIGHT BUT I AM NOT SURE. I ALSO WANT TO WRITE MY ONE SHOT FAN FICTION BUT IT WILL BE ALL GRAPHIC SO REMEMBER. LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK S SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS.**_


	26. living a non life

_**WELL TO START EVERYTHING OUT I WANTED TO THANK YOU ALL OUT THERE.**_

_**themagicfairy for being with me for so long and reviewing at the beginning**_

_**theangelswing I want to thank you for being with me thru the first several chapters of the story. You were what kept me going during that whole day till I got to tired to write.**_

_**xbunnyx for reviewing and telling me how great I was for making trunks a bad guy**_

_**xbunnytailx I am not sure if xbunnyx and xbunnyx are the same person but thank you too**_

_**moonlightmirage you jumped into the reviewing later on in the story it seems but still thank you so much. I love you as much as I do the others**_

_**Sinned1013 Thank you so so so much for sticking with me and reviewing … it really gives me an out look on things**_

_**sw3tchblde I loved you comment a lot and it was nice to hear something like that.**_

_**Jadasb19 thank you for being with this whole time… you were also with me during "Nightmare to remember" and I still apologize about them removing it and me never finishing it after that.**_

_**NtAsMorbid hey thank you for reviewing and liking it.**_

_**ShadowDragonbaby thank you for reviewing**_

_**daverboy you only reviewed once but every review matters to me so thank you so much.  
Megan Consoer you only reviewed once as well but thank you… I hope you get around to review more… I love those reviews a lot.**_

_**African Uub hey thank you as well… there is no link for me to contact you but I hope you read my thanks to you. So thank you**_

_**Thank you all for being so kind to me… I feel like we are a family breaking apart… I feel emotional… I will continue this on. I won't let you all down I promise.**_

_**So shall we continue

* * *

**_

**Chapter 26/1 Kind of a new story so yeah**

**Living a non life**

**Pan's POV**

I woke up gasping for air as I felt new and old cold tear sitting on my face and soaking my pillow and shirt.

The room was bright and was filled with all my things… I was all a dream. Oh thank god. It was so horrible. Was it a dream "oh well." I thought to myself looking around my room and smiling. "Everything's okay now." I said and lifted my fit over the side of the bed as I finally heard my alarm go off. I slammed the top of it to shut it off and walked over to my closet. I then looked to the calendar that was on the door of the closet and smiled. It was Friday. The day before freedom, but this was the day those guys usually picked on me. I usually felt nervous and depressed but I was just so happy. I quickly opened the door and picked out my out fit. It was a Black short sleeved shit and then I pulled out a pair of very baggy jeans, jnco. My fav cause they were so comfortable.

I quickly took of my night cloths and put on the shirt and pants. I hoped around a bit trying to get on the pants and head out of my room at the same time. I picked up my back pack that was by the door of my room and headed down the hall as I zipped and buttoned my pants. I headed to the kitchen then and saw a note from my parents. It read… well it was weird cause it read the same as if had from my dream. I began to laugh a bit then pushed the thought out of my mind "I guess I am psychic or something" and laughed hysterically. Then I grabbed a pop tart from the cupboard and began to fly through the air. I was just so happy today but I had a nervous twinge at the center of my being, I just couldn't forget my dream.

I soon got a mile or so from my school so I dropped into an alley so I wouldn't be noticed. I walked calmly now and grabbed a comb and mirror from my back and smoothed out my hair and then grabbed my bandana. I no longer wore a orange one but a black one… it had to mach my style of course.

Once I got to the school yard I wasn't disappointed. I stopped halfway up the side walk as they came up to me. The bullies of the school, today was the BEAT pan day to them. I always feared today but I was just not to bothered with it. "I don't want to fuck with you today." I said angrily. "So just leave before you get hurt." I said and they all began to laugh.

"Oh Panny I see you have some attitude today" the leader of the group said. "Well I guess we will have to just fix that." he said and the stuck a punch to my cheek. I didn't move a muscle but only my face turned to the side.

Then he removed his fist as the others kind of stepped back from me. "Holly shit" I heard one of them say.

"No its your turn." I said and I flew a bit of a powerful punch to his stomach and he grabbed my shirt and ripped it as he landed on his knees. I ripped his hand from me and kicked hi over. "You bastard, you ripped my shirt." and then I held my shirt up as I walked thru the hall way now and to the rest room. I quickly walked In and stepped in front of the mirror to see if the shirt was savable for the day. I would miss first period if I went home to get another.

I fidgeted with it for a while put then I just let it drop and that is when my heart stopped it seemed and my stomach boiled. I put my hand to my chest to feel as I looked deeper into the mirror till I finally looked down to my chest. It was true all of it cause it was there. The scar of the successor. The claw mark my the roman numerals weren't there anymore but the scar was. Why was this only left? No that wasn't the only thing going thru my head. Did everything go back to what is was supposed to? The tears backed up into my eyes. Everything that had happened was fresh in my mind. I had to see Vegeta.

I pushed out of the door and ran into Bra knocking her down but I continued to run. I ran till I found an alley way and I took off into the air. I headed for C.C. which wasn't far away. If I was right Vegeta would be in the back yard inside the gravity room. I landed in the back yard and hesitated to walk. I then quickened my passé and got to the door and my heart was beating harder with every step I hit the button and it seemed as if it took forever for the door to open.

But finally with my eyes blurred with tears I walked into the door and heard a voice. "Brat, why aren't you in school." My heart dropped and my eye's filled with tears, they came very heavy now and my knees grew weak and I gave up on standing and I just fell.

I sat there using my hands to keep me from hitting the ground a I continued to star at him "Your alive." I said and slightly laughed thru me tears. "It worked. You're here. Its all back to what it was." I said as my tears began to steadily cut back.

"What are you talking about Brat." he said walking towards me in his usual training apparel or tight spandex boxers and no shirt. I felt like I was going to melt as I heard his voice.

I snapped back to what he actually said. They no longer knew what had happened. I was no longer Fuji Kira. I was no longer a bi sexual uncommitted woman. But still I was. Those things had actually happened. I had actually done all those things. I had killed all those people and I had that such power. "I really don't know what I'm talking about." I said plainly letting my tear leave my face. I lifted my self to my feet as soon as I felt my strength return. I lifted my hands to my face and wiped away the tears. "I'm just glad that you're here." I said and smiled at him. I couldn't help it I lunged at him and hugged him fiercely and his reaction is just what I thought… He pushed me away.

"What do you think your doing Brat?" he said kind of angry and confused.

I smiled and began to laugh "I just missed you is all." I said and I just stared at me as he grunted. He walked over to the gravity room controls and turned the gravity down and then turned back around to me.

Vegeta's POV

I looked at the brat and suddenly I just thought of something. It was odd and arousing as I thought of it… wait it seemed more like a memory. Not a single part of this was something I thought up. The brat and I were standing in the gravity room together and we were kissing. She didn't look like herself though, she didn't have an arm and her left eye was scared. She was older and she was fully developed and has saiyajin armor on. She had a tail as well. We continues to kiss and I embraced her firmly and she traveled her hand down into my boxer and pulled out my… WOW! PUSH IT OUT OF YOUR HEAD! I screamed in my mind as I felt my face go beat red and I turned from Pan. How could I remember such a thing. It was Vile. She was as young as his own female brat and he was as old as her grandfather. It was disgusting. I was always attached to her but not like that… What am I thinking.

Pan's POV

I looked at him and wondered what he was thinking about as he stared at me. I really wished that he would remember those things that went on between us but there was no longer any feelings to act on but then suddenly I looked at him sternly and his face turned cherry red and I was now really wondering what he was thing of. But I might as well get as close to him now as I can… maybe that day when Bulma passes on will actually come. I might get a chance to step in. I really don't know. I could always train with him, Hey that's it. I WILL TRAIN WITH HIM. I thought franticly.

He turned back around towards me. "why did you come here brat?" he asked no longer red and no longer with an expression on his face.

"Well I really didn't feel like going to school today… and well I was wondering if you could train me." I said and smiled sweetly at him.

"NO!" he said loudly at me and kind of scared me for a second.

I wasn't going to take no for an answer "Why not? What, are you scared I would whoop you?" I said trying to provoke him.

"You could never do that. Your to weak." he said and crossed his arms turning away from me.

I thought he was wrong… even though I no longer had the power to go super I still had 5 years of extra training added onto me. "I think I could be a pretty good match for ya." a said and raised my nose to him.

"Well you want to find out." he said jumping into a fighting stance. I was happy now. I jumped into a fighting stance as well and then I began to remember. It was just like it used to be but in my old life. The moves I would use now are the moves that Conca had taught me. He looked at me peculiarly, I bet he didn't know who taught me and he would never know unless I would tell him. But enough of the though and time fore the action.

He charged at me quickly and I dodged and went past him but I wasn't quick enough and he landed a punch in the middle of my back and I turned before I hit the floor and landed on my back which was in even more pain now. I arched it but then he struck me in the stomach and forces me back to the ground. He knocked the wind out of me but kept pounding I quickly lifted my arms and grabbed his hands and then took my knee and forced it into his chest. And rolled him over. I climbed on top of him and pinned his shoulders down. I knew he could get away if he wanted to but he didn't move. I thought about this sexually for a moment and I felt myself begin so get aroused and then I gasped and quickly jumped ff him as I turned away and blushed.

How I longed for him so. To feel him caress my neck with his mouth, for him to take me into his arms and kiss me all over. How I longed to lie against his chest and fell her perfect hairless chest and that perfect build that I had memorized the first time we had been intimate. But now that moment wasn't real to him and if only I remembered it then was that memory really real. I still blushed a my breath was heavy from the exercise and from the memory. I was overwhelmed. I heard Vegeta stand and I tried to clear my head, but it was hard. I had done all this just to get him back but I didn't really have him back. I did but the Vegeta that loved me was no longer here.

I remember the things he told me and how he knew I truly was the best saiyajin that he had known and ever since birth, he said, he know I would be something great. Now that conversation never happened but did he still think it. He was right behind me now.

"What, was I to much for you to handle?" he asked mockingly and I turned to him my breath still a bit heavy and still somewhat blushing.

I felt the tears in the back of my eyes, I couldn't show him my tears. I would seem weak, but how else would I show him what was wrong. I wouldn't just blurt it out to him, maybe he would ask. I couldn't do anything. "Sorry I was just kind of surprised is all" what was that... I thought to myself. What was I surprised about. "Please lets continue."

"Were not going to continue till you clear out your head. I can tell you have a lot on your chest today." he said but he really didn't care but he also knew I wasn't going to be a good opponent if I was thinking of other things during the battle.

"NO!" I said stomping my foot and raising my hands to my sides in fists. "It's the only way I can clear my head." I said and looked at him sternly.

"I said I won't and that's that brat, so deal with it. You wouldn't be able to handle my training anyway." he said and turned from be and walked to the control panel. He hit a few buttons and then the machine beeped then I felt like there was a ton resting on my shoulder. I stayed standing though and I couldn't move much but then I powered up. It felt a bit better. And I began to do my stretches. "You won't be able to stand fro long Brat and you know it." he said and looked at me a bit as he as well began to do his stretches.

"I'm going to try anyway. I don't know how I will prove to you that I am a worthy opponent." I said and plopped down to the ground and began to do two handed push ups. I felt the sweat drip down my face and my pants an shirt were pulling me down as well. I went to my knees and struggled to stand. "Damn it!" I said frustrated with my clothing. "Vegeta, were are your fighting Gi's." I said noticing the rip that I still hadn't fixed on my shirt.

He pointed over to the wall were there was a little nook and a crease as it was a closet that was suck into the wall. I walked over holding up my pants knowing if I let go they would fall. I opened the closet and found many pairs of blue fighting gi's and then in the back there were two black ones. I smiled. Black was my favorite color obviously. I picked it out and then looked behind me to see Vegeta looking at me curiously. "You better turn around if you don't want to see anything." I said and laughed.

He grunted and then spoke. "You better not get dressed in here but just as he said that I let go of my pants and they fell tot the ground with a loud thud. And he quickly turned away.

"I warned you so don't blame me." I said and then took of my shirt. I was wearing a black thong (I usually never wore thongs but I felt today was special) and a black frilly bra with supporter wires. I slipped down the panties and placed my hands around my back and unsnapped the bra. "What a relief. I wish I could just train naked." I said smiling to myself.

"You better not!" I heard Vegeta grumble from behind me and I just smiled even bigger. I slowly and effortlessly stretched the gi over my legs and then up my torso and finally I firmly stuffed by breasts in place.

I turned now to Vegeta. "Hey do I look good?" I asked and did a few twirls. It was much easier to move now. He looked at me and then away.

"Why are you asking me?" he said stubbornly and then began to do one hand one finger pushups... I was kind of shocked he could do that, but he was strong.

"Well you are the only one here who can see me fully and well I hope I like true saiyajin." I said remembering what I used to wear when I was one of the Elite. TO me I still was one of the Elite. Would I ever see them again? 'were were they now. Probably Eniguma was in that jail cell in the darkness waiting for the others to come and break them out. But I wouldn't be there this time. I wouldn't see her darkly shaded face glow thru the darkness and I would never again touch her smile as I tried to seduce her but accidentally hit a ticklish spot. That always ruined the moment. I just can't stop thinking about them, but what else was I to do. Just forget them all and act like it didn't happen. But as I said before… to them it didn't happen, it never would. I changed the history of things right as I woke up this morning and fought back.

I could tell I was being overly silent cause Vegeta jumped to his feet and was now staring at me. "This is why I won't train you today." he said and had his plain face.

I couldn't reveal anything to them, they must never know and they already had forgotten and the only pain that was left was mine. The pain I lived with, I couldn't forget. Never forget the love, the pain, the sadness, the death, and the destruction of the 5 years I unknowingly lived. I keep saying this cause it was true and in no way could I express the loneliness that I now felt. I was alone cause no one could understand now. I looked up at Vegeta and seemed to mimic his face of no emotion but my eyes were filled with pain and hatred. "You'll never remember, you'll never feel that pain. But I will never forget." I said and then turned from him grabbing my cloths and began to walk out of the GR (Gravity Room).

As I stepped out the door I heard his voice. "I have o idea what has gotten into you brat but your training starts tomorrow so be down here at 5am." he said and then the GR door shut and I was left with my feelings. I pushed them aside and went inside the house and traveled up the stairs and halfway thru the hallway and into my room which was reserved for me when my parents were gone. I walked in and striped off the gi and quickly placed on my old cloths once more. I held the scar upon my chest and screamed mentally at myself for doing something so stupid.

Why would I let myself remember this but then if I hadn't I would have been the old me and the same things that had happened before would happed again. I did the right thing but it hurt so much and I couldn't get it to stop. The memory of the bleeding and dying Vegeta stayed in my mind as fresh as anything. The battle and the words he spoke to me. What was my grandfather going to tell me before I said my wish. It was driving me into a mad depression and I had no idea what to do about it. It made me sick and I couldn't stop feeling like I was being eaten from the inside out. (I know what it feels like when you bottle things up… it feels like you are going to get sick and you feel light headed and feel like something in your stomach is clawing and chewing to get out. You are always on edge and nervous).

I laid there and couldn't find anything to do. I watched the clock nervously and spaced out as I remembered different parts of my no life. That is what I shall call it now. The 5 years I lived was my no life for I never lived it in the sense of things. Most of the day passed this way till I finally heard a knock on my door, It was Bra "Pan are you in there?" she asked and I responded.

"Yes, come in." and she did opening the door slightly just for a peak and then fully stepped into the room and smiled with a bit of concern.

"Hey…" She said as I looked away from her as I lay on the bed and looked out the window. I heard her clear her throat and then come closer to me. She sat on the side of the bed which mad me slide more to the side but I scotched further away and stayed looking in another direction. "Are you Okay?" she asked gently as she put her hand nervously on my arm.

Wow things were different I guess, last time she didn't even care about me and now she was worried and very frightened for me it seemed. "Yeah." Is all I said and I still had a placid and emotionless face.

She began to move her thumb on my are as if to comfort. "Well, its just I heard that those guys were picking on you again today and well everyone said you fought back today." she said and then looked out the window along with me "It is just unusual for you to stick up for yourself is all…" she said and looked back down to me. "Oh, the principal wants to get a hold of your parents. You broke two of his ribs." she said and giggled. I was surprised and didn't show it.

"Well you think I will be kicked out of school?" I said but I really didn't care to know or to find out.

She finished her giggling spree and then smiled at me placing her hand on my forehead, she seemed like a mother at this moment. It was odd, "Don't worry about it, I am sure if you do your parents will understand. You fought back for once. That boy had what was coming to him. If you hadn't beat the crap out of him I am sure someone else would." she said and stood up with a gleeful smile.

"Thanks" I said coldly and then looked at her for once. She was kind of shocked to see my cold expression but went back to smiling before she tuned and opened the door once more to walk out.

"If you don't cheer up soon I may end up calling you Vegeta." she said jokingly and then closed the door as she continued to giggle. I looked over at the clock now as it read 4:30. Bulma would be making super soon. She always made everything up early cause she liked to get to her late night projects. I should go get cleaned up. Just wash my hands and clean of my face. It felt greasy cause how sweaty I had gotten when I trained. I sat up then looked down at my shirt. I walked over to the closet and looked at my selection of different black shirts. I picked out a loose long sleeved shirt and didn't really care how hot it was out side.

I striped off my shirt and threw it in the trash can cause I really didn't care to sew it up later. I walked from my room and then further down the hall and to the rest room. I opened the door to find a naked trunks standing there. He had obviously just gotten out of the shower and he smiled at me as he noticed my blank stare. I quickly slammed the door and turned around stunned. I kept my face looking down towards the red carpeted floor and thought. This was turning out the same, shit I have to avoid this, I can't let it all happen again. I won't go home today. I will stay here. I'll just lock myself up in the house or something. I Stumbled blindly down the hall and suddenly my memory flashed to the past remembering my collision but it was to late. I had hit a solid structure and Place my hand up to grab something to keep me from falling on my face.

I snapped my hand back quickly and couldn't help but to blush but not shyly but in frustration. How could I let this happen again. "Watch were your grabbing next time brat." he said coldly and I looked up. I couldn't believe it was the same. But I did something different so how can there same thing happen again… I had already changed the coarse of things… I had to change something. I stood up but kept my face down as I straightened my expression.

I looked up to him now as he was tuning from me and headed down the opposite way down the hallway. "Sorry." I said coldly and went on my way as my mind filled with the thoughts of what I was going to do. I then heard Bulma call up the hall way at the rest of us to come down and eat and I eagerly awaited the possibility of filling my stomach. It had been such a long time since I had eaten Bulma's food but that was in my no life. I had eaten it only a week ago and it was nothing special. I walked at a calm pace down the stairs and found my way to the kitchen. I sat at my usual spot and looked at the empty bowl which sat in front of me and the a big pot of rice in the center of the table and then a pot of curry.

I looked at Bulma and she smiled and I replied with a happier expression but mainly the emotion was contained within my eyes. I reached forward and grabbed the spoon and dug out at least a cup of rice and then only a bit of curry and mixed it around. It smelled hot but I didn't mind. I was happy to have non military food but then I kind of wished I was back in the SFE cafeteria with the smell of sloppy and disfigured food. The rations were filling as well but they didn't have any flavor though.

As soon as I began to eat the others came down to the table. And with all the worst luck in the world Trunks sat right beside me and Began to eat calmly as if I hadn't opened the door on in. To me he had done a lot more. He was the one who ruined everything. He caused everything. Everyone began to talk happily of what they had done all day and what they planed to do the rest of the day. I didn't speak though and soon I was shocked to feel the Trunks beside me rub my leg with his hand that he had placed beneath the table. My stomach twisted and this time I would have sworn I would be sick. I placed the spoon on the table and pushed his hand away as I pushed the chair away from the table. "Excuse me. I'm not that hungry tonight." I said and stood up walking calmly but quickly back op the stairs. I heard Bulma talking to Bra Vegeta and Trunk about what was wrong with me. I heard Bra tell her about me getting into a fight, I didn't care though cause that really wasn't what was wrong. Go ahead and let them think that. I went back into my room and sat on my bed.

I began to contemplate what it was I would do. I looked out my window again and began to hear thunder. Then the rain began to beat upon the house as The sky grew darker and darker. I loved the rain and it usually made me happy but this time it seemed colder then ever and it depressed me even more. I walked over to the window and opened it as the wind sprayed the cold ran in my face.

I was refreshing but it sent a shiver down my spin. Why not, I thought, I would just go and have fun in the rain for a while maybe my thoughts would be eased. I Swung my feet over the ledge of the window and jumped. I let myself fall halfway down to the second floor and caught myself in flight. I was instantly soaked and I didn't care. I dashed clear into the sky as I closed my eyes to protect them from the rain. But I saw the lightning flash around me. I stopped as I felt I was high enough for my breathing became a bit hard. The air was thin here but it was also clean. I coughed a bit till I heaved more air into my lungs. It was always a bit hard to go from polluted air to a clean environment just like that.

I looked below me to see the dark grey clouds and then I looked up to see the sun brightly shining. It always amazed me o see this. There were two sides to everything and this was the second side of rain. Dark on one side and bright on the other. I really wasn't in a bright mood so I began to lower myself to the ground again. I watched the lightning happily, I thought that it was the most beautiful thing ever. It was just so perfect in so many way.

I stayed near the CC but I stayed high above. I wasn't going to let anything like what happened before come to pass. I had to escape this hell once and for all or … or what. I just couldn't figure this out. I would just go and do all the things again and again till I finally went insane with this hell. The pain would increase every time and then would I just snap. Would I wake up and then just kill myself. Would I ever end up being that hurt that I would begin to just beat myself up literally about all this. I couldn't think of it. Not now. I Finally let my tears fall again over my face.

What better time to cry then now. No one could see me here and if I was to be seen it would be hard to notice. I slowly lowered myself to the ground and covered my face with my hands. I was cold and numb both physically and mentally. How could I do this? Why was I being so weak now? I really couldn't be called a Saiyajin anymore. I was showing to much weakness. I wasn't level headed enough.

As I thought these things I felt the mark on my chest pulsate and a warm wave went thru my body and then I saw something, in my head that is. It was the image of Conca, she was sitting at her throne with her hand outstretched to me and with a loving smile. I shook my head vigorously and blinked trying to get it out of my head. "Damn-it!" I yelled trying to get it all out of my head and finally the image disappeared. I let my hands drop to my sides as my hear beat with fright. I was so scared and I didn't want to be. I was scared of remembering. I was scared of everything.

"What do you think your doing out here brat?" I looked up to see Vegeta Standing near the Gravity room. He probably didn't care but most likely felt obligated. I felt the rain ease and then the clouds move away revealing my soaked and raged body.

I hoped my eyes weren't red or swollen by the tears but I still knew it didn't matter. "What ever I want." I said coldly and straightened my facial expression. I didn't want to sound cruel but I didn't want to be nice either. I wanted to stay close to him but I didn't want to fell emotionally close to him. So I would keep my stern face and clench fists up the whole time I spent with him. I walked over to him and just looked up at him seemingly disgusted and then I turned and went to enter the back door.

"Well since you seem so energetic and level headed you can join me in the GR for a spar." He said and I heard him Open the GR door. "Be down here in 5 minutes or I won't train you tomorrow." he said and with that the GR door closed and I entered the house dragging my soggy cloths along with me.

* * *

_**WELL HERE IT IS … THE STORY OF VEGETA AND PAN… I COULD STOP IT RIGHT THERE BUT I'M NOT MEAN I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THE DETAIL AND LENGTH OF THIS ONE. IT IS UBER GOOD I THINK. IT HAS THE LENGTH OF 3 AND A HALF CHAPTERS. I WILL KEEP WRITING TONIGHT BUT I THINK THE NEXT CHAPPY MAY BE UP AT 8:00 TONIGHT… WELL IN 3 HOURS OR IN 4 WHO KNOWS. I KNOWN THAT THIS CHAPPY WILL MAKE IT UP WHILE MOONLIGHT IS STILL READING I HOPE. YOU SEEM TO BE MY MOST DEVOTED PERSON SO FAR, WELL RIGHT NOW YOU ARE LOL. **_


	27. illness

_**WELL I AM HERE WRITING ANOTHER STORY AND WELL I GUESS I WILL WORK ON THAT ONE SHOT LATER… I HAVE A GOOD AND HILARIOUS PLOT WITH IT. BUT BESIDES THAT I FEEL THE URGE TO PUT IN MORE THOUGHTS INTO MY STORY AND I LIKE THE TWISTS THAT I HAVE MADE AND HOW HISTORY SEEMS TO BE REPEATING ITSELF. BUT LET US CONTINUE ON.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 27**

**Illness**

Pan's POV

I walked up to my room slowly and didn't care to look were I was going and what I was doing. I just wanted to change cloths and get down to the GR so I could spar with Vegeta. But my luck would not allow me to get to my room without conflict. I heard a voice call to me and I looked around quickly. But no one was there.

The voice was muffled but I had a feeling that I knew it, who was it? Were did it come from? I asked myself as I heard it again echo inside my head. It spoke out my name. I quickly Ran to my room and collapsed on my knees. It was Vegeta's voice. Then there came the images. I saw Vegeta lying amongst the dead in the infirmary and I was there with him once again. I felt everything as if I really was there again. It was right at the moment that he took his last breath in pain. It was the moment I lost it. It was to Much for me and I broke out of my own thoughts with a scream. If it were any louder it would have broke glass. I slammed myself on the ground connecting my head hard on the wooden floor.

I still heard Vegeta's voice call out. It continued to echo and as it dead I felt head begin to pound with an unbelievable headache and then my body begin to feel both hot and cold. I was numb but I could feel the mixture of sweat and rain pour over my face.

I heard voices come from behind me. It was Bra and Bulma "Pan what's going on? What's wrong?" They said urgently and Bulma knelt by me bending backwards into her arms. I was having trouble breathing and I was shivering uncontrollably. I couldn't answer. I was speechless as I continued to hear the voices in my head. It was no longer just Vegeta, but it was Conca, Eniguma, my whole troop that I had commanded, and Goku. They didn't just call my name but they called me weak, they said I was stupid for wishing such a thing. They said I should just die. I refused to. I wouldn't give up, but I wanted to so badly, I had gotten this far so why give up now. Something would have to turn out for me sooner or later.

I felt every muscle in my body tighten and other muscles in my body painfully began to cram up in the strain. I now gasped. Bulma was yelling for Trunks and for Bra to call 911 "She has a high fever, she burning up." she yelled and I forced my eyes open and to see the world around me. Bra was standing over me with the phone in her hand crying as she told the operator were the house was located and I saw Trunks knelt beside his mother and he had my hand in his and tried to comfort me.

"What's going On!" I heard an angry voice say from down the hall and then I spotted Vegeta walking into the room. At that moment my body began to have spasms. It was the most pain I had experienced in this life. I had felt worse in my non life but this beat everything in my current time line. Vegeta Looked at me and his face seemed to flush with worry. I closed my eyes and refused to look at him. Was this the way it was going to be. I felt like I would die. Would I die tonight? Would this tortured life soon disappear into oblivion and then what? I couldn't think of that. I had fight now, fight to stay awake, alive, calm. I tried to relax but my body wouldn't. I felt heat waves pass over my body and then I suddenly felt myself being lifted off the ground.

It was Vegeta "I'll carry her outside for when the ambulance comes" he said and quickly walked out the door and down the stairway. He carried me like I was a child but I didn't mind cause I was close to him. I pushed myself up against his chest hoping it would somehow help to ease my pain. I yelped out in pain as I felt another heat wave pass over my body. Some of my muscles un-cramped only for the other muscles to cramp up. We were in the living room when I heard the door burst open and I heard the paramedics rush in. They took me out of Vegeta's arms but I refused to let go as I clung to his shirt and I looked at him desperately with a mixture of pain a sickness. I managed to push out a pain filled word "Stay" and then I gasped for air. He tore my hand from his shirt and held onto it for a few seconds before laying it down on the stretcher they had laid me on. He stayed there though… he stayed by my side. I forced a smile to my face. Well I thought I did but I wasn't sure. I tried I know that. The paramedics picked up the stretcher and carried me off into the ambulance and they allowed Vegeta to stay with me. The ride seemed like it took hours but yet it only took minutes.

The pain was so unbearable and I couldn't even notice them sticking the iv's in my arm. I heard the paramedics yelling around me for different things as the looked and monitored me closely. They shot me up with muscle relaxers and my body slowly relaxed but I continued to have spasms and heat waves.

All I wanted to do was to look at Vegeta. To see him there, he knew nothing of my non life but he was still my strength. Eniguma and Conca were also my strength. But they weren't here. They weren't close. I needed Vegeta, no matter what he had to stay by me.

The paramedics began to ask me questions and speaking to me. I understood them but nothing really seemed to match up. "Pan Can you hear me? Can you speak?" It seemed my breath became easier and I tried to work my vocal cords.

I opened my mouth began to try to form word but nothing came out. I didn't know what was wrong and my stomach bubbled up even more with the scared feelings. I began to panic and tried to move. I kept trying to use my voice but there was only the sound of air moving thru my throat. I couldn't stop my fear.

"Pan, calm down" the paramedics said as he moved a rage over my head to clear the sweat. I was still burning up. I still felt numb but I moved my hand to my mouth and felt it and tried again to from word. The Paramedic removed my hand quickly and I struggled against him and raised my hand again. He was pretty astonished to see my strength and tried again to put my hand down.

I began to panic even more. I always had a fear of being held down. It scared me and so I resisted. The other two paramedics began to try to push me down as well but I resisted them too. I had tossed one of the to the wall of the ambulance and they were yelling to each other to sedate me and strap me down but I wouldn't let them.

Vegeta came from behind one of the Paramedics and Pushed him out of the way. He leaned down and forced both of my arms down and looked me dead in the eyes. I was filled with fear. "Brat. Stay still!" He yelled at me and I struggled a bit more my nerves still going haywire. "Don't make things Difficult." he said and let the paramedics get the needle into my arms.

I felt dizzy suddenly and I tried to speak once more but nothing came out he held my arms down as I drifted off into the darkness.

I had no idea what to do now… I was left to a dreamy stat and left to sit in my own mind. What was going on outside of me. What was going on? Did I just have a really bad fever? Was I going to survive? My thoughts continued until I began to hear voices.

Again they were calling my name. They weren't any of my soldiers or anyone from my non life. They were of Bra and Bulma. I felt sensations and then finally my body allowed me to come back to the real world. I opened my eyes weakly and saw Bulma and bra leaning over me both on each sides of a hospital bed. As soon as I had opened my eyes Bra smiled happily but Bulma's face still contained worry.

Bra quickly hugged me being careful though no to hit the iv tubes and let go to speak to me. "ohh thank goodness your okay Pan." she said to me and laid her hand on top of mine.

I looked around the room worriedly and spotted my grandfather and my grandmother sleeping in one of the many seats in the room. Goku must have really been worried cause on any other occasion eh wouldn't even think about walking into the hospital. I tried to sit up but my body was in so much pain I knew I couldn't do it on my own. Bulma seen what I had tried to do and she lifted me into a sitting position and laid pillow's behind my back.

"Thank you" I said… wait… I lifted my hand to my mouth. I thought it but I didn't say it. No words came out. Nothing only air. I looked at Bulma quickly and panicked. My eyes were wide and painful. What was going on? She took my hand in hers firmly.

"It's okay Pan. Just calm down." she said looking up at Bra "Hit the nurse button and tell her to get the doctor." she said and looked back to me. "You had a really bad fever. You should feel lucky that you were treated while you did." she said smiling but still worried. "You could have bee paralyzed." she said. And at that moment the doctor walked in… in the deepest part of my mind I had hoped that it would be Genshi but it was all wishful thinking and it wasn't. It was a large Fat man who was bald and geeky looking with his glasses with an inch of Glass.

He walked up to me and began to look at all the machines I was connected to and took his clip board and wrote a few things down. "Good morning Pan. It is good to see you awake after these 2 days." I was kind of shocked. I was sleeping for 2 days. I didn't feel any better or refreshed. "Well just to inform you on everything. You had a bad fever that was caused by obvious reasons" I knew what he was talking about. "And well I believe that you may have been stressed is why it got so out of hand. Your mental and physical condition should all recover in about a few days. You have strained muscles and they will be sore for a while but everything is fine." He said and checked out a few other machines "You should be able to leave probably here in about an hour or even earlier, as soon as the papers are signed." He said and then looked at me.

I wasn't fine, what about my voice? I began to try to speak again and held my hands to my throat with my mouth wide open.

He looked at me for a while in confusion and then raised his eyebrows. "oh, what's this?" he said and grabbed a popsicle stick out of his pocket and grabbed a flashlight off the wall. "say ahhhh." he said and leaned down sticking the thing down my throat and I felt like I would gag. He pulled the stick out and then he turned the flash light off. he turned and threw away the stick and placed the flashlight back. "Well there is nothing visibly wrong with your throat, it might have been your cold. I think it was a shock to your system." he said.

Bulma looked at him expecting more but there was none. "And!" she said impatiently.

He looked at her and flashed her a calming smile. "Well her voice could come back to her today tomorrow, in a month." he said and looked at me. "Or it may never come back." It all depends on the mental structure of things. The condition of mute people is kind of hard to explain and it can't be helped. Just try to make sure she relaxes and doesn't get to stressed out. Keep her out of school for at least a week" he said and then a nurse popped into the door and yelled for the doctor "well go ahead and go to the main desk to sign the papers. Please if anything happens come and see me" he said and walked form the room.

I looked from Bulma and Bra with a worried look. What if he was right. Maybe I would never get my voice back. Even if I chose to tell Vegeta about the things that I have been thru I couldn't. What was I to do.

"Pan you want to leave now." Bulma asked and held onto my hand.

I shook my head and Bulma spoke to Bra now "Call the nurse again so we can get a wheel chair and get these iv's out of her." she said and began to smile at me. This eased my worries a bit even though I knew it was just a front that she was putting on for me.

I heard my grandfather groan and I looked over at him has he woke up. I didn't smile but I returned to my gloomy and expressionless face. He saw me awake and he began to nudge Chi-Chi to wake her up as well. He stood up and helped Chi-Chi to her feet and they walked over to me. "Pan your awake." Goku said and patted my head.

Chi-Chi's eyes brimmed with tears and she hugged me tightly. "Oh PAN!" She wailed "I was So WORRIED!" she said and my grandfather had to pry her away as the nurse Came in to take out the iv's and unplug the machines. I wanted to respond to them but I couldn't. I motioned to Bulma as the nurse removed the iv in my right hand. She understood and looked at Chi-Chi and Goku.

"Pan can't speak, her fever caused her a shock to the system and she can't talk." Bulma said and my Grandmother covered her mouth in shock and Goku looked worriedly back at me. The nurse took the braces on the sides of the bed down and then Placed my cloths on my lap. I began to move the sheets from the bed and then tried to wing my legs over the side. It hurt so much. Bulma tried to help me but I shook my head to her. I didn't want help. I could do it on my own. "DO you need help getting dressed Pan?" Bulma asked and I shook my head again. "Well I will close the curtain for you" she said and she walked over to the curtain and swung it so no one walking by the room could see. They all walked behind the curtain and waited for me patiently.

The rob was untied and to I just had to slip it off my arms. It fell to the floor and I slowly reached over and grabbed the bra from the bed and looked at it fro a bit. This was going to be a bit of a strain. I straightened it out and placed the snap in front of me. I fidgeted with it a bit and became very shaky and frustrated and finally I had gotten in snapped. I twisted it slowly around my body till the snap was in the middle of my back and placed my hands through the straps. I was already exacted but I didn't want to stay in this hospital much longer so I continued. I grabbed my shirt and placed my hands thru the sleeves and then lifted it over my head and let it slide down. Okay now I had to test my legs. I grabbed my black thong and pulled my knees up closely to me and placed one foot in at a time. I then got them as far up as I could before I had to stand.

I took a deep breath inward and let it out slowly. I slide of the bed easing onto the floor while I still held to the bed I let my legs slowly strengthen and then I released the bed puling the thong up further. I Plopped back down on the bed and grabbed my pant. Thank goodness they were loose. I one more pulled my legs up towards me and Placed one foot in at a time and stood up and pulled them up the rest of the way. I zipped them up and it took me a bit to get them buttoned but I was fine.

I looked to my side and saw the wheel chair. I didn't' want to use it. I really had to get back on my feet. I slowly lifted one foot after another and went slowly to the curtain. I pushed it aside and I was about to fall but my grandfather grabbed me. Thank goodness I thought as my hear was pounding. "Let me get the wheel chair" Bulma said but I put my hand up quickly and mouthed word to her and she understood. I wanted to walk. I held to my grandfather as I walked.

The pain was unbelievable but I walked anyway. I was limping but as long as my grandfather held to me I would make it out of this god awful hospital. We got to the desk and Pan to the spot of my legal guardian and signed the papers. It took about 5 minutes and we all left together.

Bulma went ahead and pulled up to the door in her little hover car (it sounds gay doesn't it "hover car" LOL). Goku picked me up and placed me in the front seat and everyone else piled into the back seat. I began to think again. I bet my parents were still out on a business trip and I bet Vegeta is back at CC training. What else would they be doing? It's just like my parents not to care though. I laughed mentally and forgot it soon as the pain pushed me back to the world I was surrounded in.

We arrived at CC quickly and I was once more lifted out of the Car and placed on the ground. I was then surrounded by my parents. I guess they heard.

* * *

_**WELL GUYS THAT IS IT FOR THAT CHAPTER… I AM NOT SURE IF I WILL GET ANOTHER ONE UP TONIGHT BUT I WILL TRY TO. LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR BEING WITH **_


	28. recovery

_**WELL GUYS I REALLY DON'T WANT TO STOP WRITING SO I AM GOING ON AND ON AND ON AND WELL YEAH. SO YEAH AND YEAH SO HERE I GO AGAIN.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 28**

**recovery**

Pan's POV

Goku handed me off to my father as Bulma explained to them all that had happened and about my voice. I nudged my fathers shoulder for us to go into the house and he responded with a saddened smile. He walked me into the house and I went up the steps slowly taking one foot at a time. I hurt so badly. He took me to my room and everyone gathered in.

My mom sat on my bed and my father stood behind her. "Pan we came as soon as we could. Sorry it took so long. But we were on an important business trip." she said smiling. I didn't care to smile back to I looked away from her and just stared at the light on the ceiling. "But we have to go here soon Pan." she said with sadness in her voice. "I hope you'll be okay with us leaving you with Bulma." she said even sadder.

My Father now sat beside me mother and looked at his watch. "Hun, we have to hurry." he said to my mother and then lifted her from my side. "Please rest easy Pan." he said and walked out of the room. That was just like my father. I suddenly remembered my first visit back to earth and how my mother told me she was pregnant. I couldn't say anything to her and so I didn't try to stop her from leaving when she kissed me on the head and followed my father.

I was left by them again when I needed them the most. Well I guess I didn't need them to much now, I had the others. But wait they wouldn't be here forever. Bulma came forward and checked forehead to make sure I had no headache and then pulled something out of her pocket. I looked like a beeper. "Here Pan…" she said placing it in my hand. "it's a locater. I have another one with me so that it will tell were you are in the house." she said and showed me the button to press. I nodded to her.

She smiled in return and Stood up from the bed and walked to the door. "Well I am going to make some breakfast. You need to get some meat on them bones." she said happily and closed the door behind her.

Chi-Chi was now the one to come forward and try to comfort me. "Oh Pan." she said smiling and whipping the hair from my face. "I hope you get better soon." she said and continued to stroke my head. As she continued to stroke my head I suddenly remembered the talk we had on my first visit. 'Chi-Chi passed away soon after you left.' they said and with that I turned my head and looked at her closely. She didn't seem as bright as she usually did. She was pale and hunched like any old person but I could tell by the look of her she was in pain. She would die soon. I felt like it was me, my fault, like I was obligated to do something. But what? She'd die no matter what I would do. I couldn't' stop it. I finally lifted myself from the bed and Held her gently. It hurt me to do so, physically and mentally but I didn't care. I really didn't know when the next time I would see her.

She held me and stroked my hair in return and finally we broke apart and she helped me lay back down. "I'll have to leave soon but I will help Bulma cook breakfast. After that me and Goku will have to leave." she said and stood. Chi-Chi motioned for Goku to follow but he did not.

"I want to speak to Pan." he said and she nodded and left just the way everyone else had. In the real world it had been a few months since the last I had seen my grandfather (he is grown up in this) but in my non life I had seen him 3 days ago (cause she was sleeping for two days). Now it was Goku who sat by my side. He was concerned I could tell.

I didn't smile I didn't show any emotion beside a clear completion which I had learned from Vegeta so well. I thought about the battle I had just fought so long ago. "Pan…" he said sternly. And looked away from me and out the window. It was a clear blue sky and the sun shown in perfectly to give a little heat. "King Kai contacted me." he said and looked back to me and my nerves went wild. What was going on? What did I have to do with King Kai talking to him? Was it about what happened? He continued as my eyes dance with the flames of fear. "it has something to do with the Dragon Balls." he stated and now my mind went Wild. The memory floated back to me as I was just about to make the wish. As my grandfather came to my side in the moment and was about to speak. My head began to pound and I leaned forward and clenched my head with my elbows resting on my knees. Why did I have to have these flash backs. WHY? I screamed mentally as I twisted my face in pain. I felt my Grandfather rest his hand on my shoulder "Pan Please relax." he said and I forced the memory and feeling out of my mind quickly as I could as I slowly eased my body back down onto the bed still holding my face. The headache soon passed. "I'll talk to you later about it. Just relax for now and rest easy. Everything will be fine." he said and flashed me his kid like smile and left the room.

I was finally alone. But what now. I didn't really want to be alone. I was left with my own thoughts now. My own pains and anger. Did Goku know what I did? I should have guessed that my wish only effected those who had dead in the after world. I didn't effect anything else. Damn-it This was going to haunt me. What was I going to do? I don't want them to remember? The pain was to much for me and I knew they couldn't take it. I couldn't tell everyone what happened and then expect them to think that I'm not crazy.

I couldn't stay sitting down anymore. So I slowly swung my legs over the bed and stood. I wobbled a bit and then began to take step by step till I was near the wall so I could brace myself. I left the beeper on my dresser and left the room. It hurt to move, down to my fingers. It hurt but I would have to stretch them out if I wanted them to feel better. I kept my head looking towards the ground to I wouldn't feel the pain in my upper back and my neck. I always had trouble in this hallway I thought as I felt myself place my foot wrong and I tripped. I landed on my hands and knees and the pain surged thru my body but not a thing escaped from my lips.

"You should learn how to walk brat!" I heard a vice and snapped my head up to see were he was. He stood at the stairs looking at me. I Clung to the wall and tried to lift myself but it was useless. It hurt too bad. I continued to try but nothing. I heard his foot steps and he was standing over me now. I felt his hand wrap around my arm and he began to pick me up. I brushed his hand off and continued to try to stand on my own. I was getting frustrated and my face grew red with anger. I once more felt his hand on my arm and I looked up at him. There were tears in my eyes now. I couldn't help it, I was helpless now, I didn't want anyone's pity or help. I could do it myself, or I more or less wanted to do it on my own. I brushed his hand away again and just sat there looking at the ground. "BRAT!" he spoke with his annoyed voice and Grabbed my arm roughly and I opened my mouth to yelp in pain but only a breath came forward. He saw this and loosened his grip "Stop being so stubborn." he said and took a hold of my other arm.

He lifted me abruptly and I felt another wave of pain go threw my body threatening to make me collapse again. I grabbed to Vegeta's shoulders and let my legs dangle and The strain of my arms hurt very much. He grabbed a hold of my waist and held me up. I looked down shyly and very ashamed. I think I reached the lowest low at this point. I felt like all my pride had seeped from my body leaving my with no independent bone in my body. I looked back up at him and began to try to speak but nothing. I shook with my frustration. "Calm down brat" he said sternly "Were is it your were going to?" he asked finally getting patient with me.

Since I couldn't speak I pointed down the stairs. I really couldn't think Of any motion to show him kitchen and then I was shocked. He leaned down and lifted me from the back of my knees just like he had before when he carried me to the paramedics. I blushed and then let my facial expression relax as he took me down the stairs. I wanted to be closer to him to feel his perfect build but I didn't want to startle him or scare him away in any shape or form. Soon we go to the bottom of the stair and he let me to my feet. The strength had returned but only a bit. I held to his arm as I stepped further into the kitchen. My grandmother and Grandfather had already left and Bulma and Bra were setting the table.

They looked up at me and were kind of shocked to see Vegeta helping me so I let go of his arm and then began to brace the wall on the way to the table. I grabbed the closest chair to the wall and sat quickly cause I felt like they would give way. "Pan you should have asked for help." she said worried as she set the food on the table. She dished out my portion and set it in front of me. "Here, if you need any help just ask me." she said as she sat down beside me. Bra sat on my other side and Vegeta sat opposite of me. It kind of felt weird to have them all surrounding me. I looked around curiously and Bulma caught my glance "Trunks stayed with some friends the other night." she said and I felt relieved. I guess history had changed its course, I wasn't raped but the bad thing was I was mute and helpless. I smiled to myself sarcastically and I nodded to Bulma. I leaned myself close to the table and picked up my spoon and rested my arm on the table. I really wasn't all that hungry but I slowly ate so it seemed to fill me faster. For once at Bulma's house there was no conversation.

But suddenly I heard a yelp from bra as she stood. "I'm going to be late for school." she said and ran to the living room and then grabbed her bag which lay by the couch. "See you when I get back. I'll tell the teacher your sick, Okay pan." she said and ran out the door.

I sat the spoon down and leaned back in the chair accosted. Bulma looked at me "you need help Pan?" she asked and I shook my head. I was done. Bulma got up and went to a small desk that was in the corner of the living room and grabbed two things off of it and came back to me. She placed them on the table in front of me "This may help a bit." she said It was a pad of paper and a Pen. I took it and began to write.

I feel like trying to walk a bit

I can't stand sitting down anymore

I think I might go to the

Backyard.

She took the pad after I was done writing and read it. "You need any help." I shook my head again and I stood. "Well then I have some things I need to get to then. Just use that beeper I gave you." she said and began to clean the table.

Vegetra then stood up and began to walk off. "Were are you going Vegeta?" Bulma turned and asked.

"I'm going to take a shower." he said as he kept walking up the stairs.

I then went past Bulma who had begun to put the dishes in the dish washer and I went out the back door. I looked around a bit as I braced the wall and then took a step on the side walk. I looked at my feet as I steadily placed them on the sidewalk. I wouldn't have thought this would be this hard. I finally made it to my destination. I was at the GR, I hit the door switch and it lifted open. I stepped in and headed for the closet. I went thru the stuff and found the black fighting gi. I did my routine of undressing and I braced the wall as I stretched it over my body. I had to stretch my muscles and get them used to this again. I wasn't going to sit around and wait for my body to heal on its own.

I began to stretch slowly up and down and I sped up as I felt my body getting used to it. It hurt like no other. It felt as if my body was still cramped but it wasn't. I felt the sweat build up on my face and over my body. I felt that my body was getting used to it so I walked to the center council and hit a few buttons and kicked up the gravity. My body was weak but I would push it as hard as I could till it gave way. I stretched again and this time I tried a few push-ups and I could Only do a few. I lifted myself and used the council as a brace but my hand slipped and I hit a few of the buttons and I felt my body slam against the ground. I was on my side and I forced myself to my back.

I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything. It was hard to breath and I began to feel claustrophobic. I wish I had the beeper that Bulma gave me but I had left it in my room and Vegeta had already finished his morning training, he wouldn't be back in here till later in the afternoon. I would suffocate before then. My lungs couldn't last.

Vegeta's POV

For some reason I felt sorry for the brat. I was worried d about her, I couldn't help it. I noticed it last night. She was on edge at supper I knew it was because MY brat that she was acting that way. She seemed scared of him. But why would she be scared of HIM of all people. Something was really wrong with her but I really couldn't put my finger on the problem.

I got dressed after I dried off from the shower. I felt the urge to check up on the brat, she really does have a lot of pride. I couldn't believe that she began to cry in the hallway when she couldn't stand. I know now that she hates to helpless. I have had that feeling a few times before but I guess her situation was different. It doesn't help much with her parents always gone. She doesn't even know her mom's pregnant.

I walked out of the bathroom and went down the hall way and down the stairs. I looked out the window and didn't see the brat. I waked out the back door and looked around. She couldn't have gone far and then a thought passed my mind. I quickly looked over to the gravity room and I flushed with worry. Like I said before. I don't know why I worry about her so much, I just don't' know, I can't help it. I ran to the door and hit the button to open it. It went up slowly and I stepped in to feel the full pressure of the gravity. It was damn near on max. I looked down to see a helpless and paralyzed pan pinned to the floor.

Pan's POV

It seemed like a miracle, he was standing there now and he would save me. I saw him rush to the panel and hit the Gravity release button and then I felt at ease. I felt like I was floating but still in pain. It hurt so much but I dealt with it. I could breath and I took 3 deep breath before I finally began to breath normally. Vegeta knelt down beside me now and lifted me up into a sitting position. "BRAT! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" he yelled. I felt stupid and even more helpless. I felt like I was a little kid again and I was being scolded even worse I was being yelled at my the man I had fallen in love with in my non life. I grew back my stern face but my eyes were speckled in pain. Even now I caused nothing but problems.

I wish I could speak so I could tell him what happened but I could not and even if I had he would have told me I was being stupid and I was being difficult. I looked away from him. I used all the energy in my body to get away from him and sat up on my own. I forced myself to my knees and he only looked at me and didn't help I didn't want it. I just wanted to get away. Away from him, and from this situation. I stood up and wobbled a bit and I knew I would have to rest a bit before I began to walk again.

I stumbled over to the wall and I violently slammed against the wall and let my legs rest only a bit. I didn't want any help any more. I just wanted to stop troubling everyone and get away from my life and non life.

I hit the button to open the door and held to the door way fro support. An I was lifted once more by Vegeta. I Gasped as he did so cause I wasn't expecting it. "Brat your going to have to let go of your pride if you want to get better he said not looking at me as he walked me into the house. And to my bedroom… he laid me on my bed and then walked back to the door to leave. "You better stay here the rest of the day and if you need any help to do anything. Use this" he said and threw the beeper at me. It landed at my side. He left.

* * *

_**WELL THAT IS THAT AND THAT'S ALL THERE IS TO IT FOR RIGHT NOW. I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR THE REST OF THE DAY CAUS I AM HAVING MY GOING AWAY PARTY. SO YEAH… NO I AM NOT LEAVING YET SO YEAH… I WILL GIVE YOU GUYS A WARNING AHAEAD OF TIME. LOVE YOU ALL AND HOPE YOU LIKE IT… HEY DON'T FORGET TO EMAIL ME.**_


	29. starving

_**WELL HELLO ALL. I WANTED TO THINK ROSE FIRE FOR BEING SO ENERJETIC FOR READING. DID YOU JUST HAPPEN TO CAOME BY MY STORY? WELL THANK, IF YOU ALL COULD GET THE WORD AROUND ABOUT MY STORY THAT WOULD BE GREAT. BUT THANK YOU AGAIN SO MUCH ROSE FIRE.**_

_**LET THE STORY CONTINUE… AND WELL I WILL TELL YOU GUYS REAL QUICK WHAT THE STORY TWIST THAT I THOUGHT OF AND WON'T DO. YOU KNOW THE ULTIMATE TEST FOR THE SUCCESSOR CEREMONY, I WAS THINKING THAT THIS WHOLE AFFAIR OF HER MAKING THIS WISH AND RETURNING TO THE PAST WOULD ALL BE APART OF THE TEST AND THAT SHE WOULD WAKE UP AFTER ALL THIS AND REALIZE IT WAS THE TEST AND Vegeta would be alive and all that. THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN GOOD.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 29**

**starving **

Pan's POV

I sat there all day drifting in and out of consciousness. I got a few headaches as I began to think of my non life. I was bothered by Bulma a few times and then at night she came up to ask if I wanted help downstairs to eat. I wrote on the pad that I was feeling to tired to eat and so I stayed in my room all night. Bra checked on me as well but each time I would just pretend to sleep. I didn't feel sociable. I did the same the next day s well and at supper Bulma came in again and threatened to take me back to the doctors if I didn't eat. I still refused her and said I would eat tomorrow.

I guess I was just torturing myself for everything. I couldn't stand it. Everything I did and saw reminded me of my non life and all the people who would never again remember me for who I was and still think of me as some weak and pathetic woman.

One of the other things that was on my mind was my grandfather and king Kai, what had he told Goku? What was I to do?

I was now going on the third day of not eating and Bulma told me she was going out shopping with Bra and that if I needed anything she was going to give the beeper to Vegeta. I didn't care cause I was yet to use the thing. I sat in my room now and looked at the clock, I rolled in my bed and looked out the window, it was now 5 pm and a smiled inwardly as I realized all my aches and pains were almost gone. But I still didn't care to move.

"BRAT! Why aren't you eating?" Came a booming voice from the door. I didn't turn around cause I knew who it was.

I turned my head and mouthed "Leave me alone." I said and forced my face into my pillow.

I heard his foot steps get closer to the bed and then I felt him grip my arm and then her suddenly pulled me up and off of the bed. "Brat, Stop being so fucking stubborn." he said angrily as he lifted me by my arm and mad me look at him.

I pushed away from him trying to get free but it was no use. He set me down slightly to the ground and so that there was less strain on my arm. "I don't care what I have to do but your not going to starve yourself with me around." he said and it sounded oddly like he cared. His voice didn't show it but just by the way he was saying all this it sounded like he cared. He pulled my arm but I stayed were I was "Fine then brat!" he said and grabbed me around the waist and placed me below his arm effortlessly. I probably would have thought it to be funny I wasn't so annoyed at him. I kicked a bit against him but stopped as we got to the stairs cause I was afraid that e might drop me.

We soon got to the kitchen and he set me in the chair and pushed a bowl of rice pudding in front of me. "the Woman left this for you incase you got hungry so eat it." he said coldly and sat in the chair beside me and just stared at me. I didn't move, I didn't even care to eat really. I was hungry but My stomach shrank it seemed since I hadn't eaten all that much.

He leaned forward no and placed his head close to my ear. "Eat it or I will force feed you." he said and well I felt like blushing at the thought but I didn't… I wasn't going to just have that happen so I picked up the spoon and slowly stirred it around as I stared at the goopy mass. I filled the spoon and raised in in front of my mouth. It was still a bit warm so It wasn't to bad.

I slowly opened my mouth to a crack and slide the spoon in. As I did this Vegeta sat back into his chair and readjusted his crossed arms a bit. As soon as it hit my mouth I felt like I would be sick… my stomach turned and my throat threatened not to swallow. But I continued taking spoon after spoon until I was half done with the bowl and then I set down the spoon and pushed away from the table.

I refused to look at Vegeta so I just stood and began to walk back to the stairs. "you better eat later tonight as well Brat." he said and I walked back up the stairs and to my room.

WELL GUYS I WANTED TO UPDATE SOON SO I DID A SHORT CHAPPY. YOU WOIULDN'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED TO ME SO I AM GOING TO DO IT IN THIS SENCE. IN FAN FIC STORY MODE OKAY.

The girl sat there amongst her friends on the coach and looked around. She felt nervous a bit but leaned offer to her friend Joey and grabbed his beer from his lap. She never really drank beer before but this time it didn't really bother her. She had had 10 shots of tequila rose already so the beer went down smoothly. Her and 10 of her other friends were playing truth or dare and this was all for her. She was leaving in a few weeks so they threw her a party.

She looked up as she heard something. It was Katie one of her other friends "Bobby Jo (that a girl) a dare you to… KISS DAVID." she said with happiness spread throughout her voice. Bobby blushed a bit and David stood. They stood there for a few seconds as Katie added "you have to kiss for 30 seconds with open mouth but if you guys want to do tongue it is up to you." she said as she sat on the small fold out couch.

David was very tall so he leaned down and took Bobby's shoulder in his hands and then they both closed there eyes and began to kiss as every one counted. It seemed to have been forever but then suddenly it was over. The girl looked at them and was Jealous of Bobby.

Soon the girl leaned over to her friend Bobby and whispered "I'm so Jealous of you." and she just smiled at the girl.

Soon it was Joeys turn and he dared the girl. He couldn't think of a dare and so Bobby leaned over to him and began to whisper and suddenly the girls dream came true. "JoAnn I dare you to kiss David for 30 seconds and with open mouth." he said and Joann felt nervous but she was full of alcohol so it didn't get to her much. JoAnn stood and walked over to David as he was sitting on a bar stool by the TV and stayed sitting there. JoAnn moved in Inches from his face as he leaned forward. She giggled a bit nervously and tried to cover it up. David placed his smooth warm hand on her neck and cheek and looked into her eyes gently "Don't laugh" he said gently and JoAnn nodded. She closed her eyes feeling her heart beat wildly as she felt his mouth envelop hers. She turned her head to the side and began to move her mouth passionately along with his. She felt him place his hand on her back and hold gently but firmly.

She opened her eyes just to confirm it was him. She couldn't believe it. It seemed to last forever but it didn't, ass soon as the count stopped at 30 he let her go and she walked back to the couch and things went on as they did. She had just made out with the man of her dreams. The man she had a crush on for 5 years. The Tall, build, gentle, playful, childhood friend of her. She made out with him three more times that night and he had actually held her to comfort her when she had begun to cry that same night as she thought of the sadness of herself leaving her friend.

* * *

_**YEAH THAT HAPPENED TO ME CAN YOU BELIVE IT… I STILL CAN'T AND THERE WILL BE ANOTHER PARTY THIS WEEKEND TO SO YOU ALL HAVE TO PRAY FOR ME. NO MATTER WHAT GOD. I NEED PRAYER. I AM JUST SO HAPPY. I WANT TO CUDDLE WITH HIM BEFORE I LEAVE AS WELL SO YOU ALL MUST PRAY FOR ME SO THAT HE DOES.**_


	30. revealed

_**WELL HEY GUYS. SORRY IT HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG BUT I HAVE REALLY BEEN TRYING TO SPEND SOME TIME WITH MY FRIENDS. AS YOU ALL CAN TELL MY FANS ARE AS IMPORTANT TO ME AS ANY OTHER. YOU ARE ALL MY FRIENDS AS WELL. YOU ALL SEEM TO PAY ATTENTION TO ME AS MUCH AS THEY DO AND YOU GUYS ALWAYS GIVE ME COMPLIMENTS (ON MY STORY). SO YEAH, I HOPE YOU DON'T HATE ME IF I TAKE TO LONG TO WRITE.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 30 (FINALLY)**

**revealed**

Pan's POV

I sat there in my room and the time passed by slowly. Since I got the food in me I was feeling energetic but I was also feeling a bit sickened. I felt really full even though I didn't eat all that much.

It was about 5 now and Bulma was home once again but in her lab working. I heard light but strong footsteps in the hallway and knew it was Vegeta and he was ready to take a shower. Then a thought came to me, I haven't been up and about for a few days so I would go to the gravity room. I heard the door to the restroom shut and I stood. My muscles weren't as stiff anymore so I wasn't in much pain. I walked to my closet and noticed the fighting gi was still there. I picked it up and threw it on my bed.

I rushed out of my cloths and grabbed the gi again and put it on. I walked to the door and opened it only a little bit. I could sense that everyone was off doing there own thing. Trunks was in the lab with Bulma and Bra had a friend over and was staying in her room. I walked from the room and went thru the hallway with stealth. I thanked Kami that the floor didn't creak as I went down the stairs.

I came upon the kitchen and looked out the window. It was smooth sailing. I walked to the door and opened it and then power walked to the Gravity room.

I hit the button to open the door and walked inside. It had some scorch marks on the floor and walls and I knew from that that Vegeta was training big time. Was something wrong with him? It was unlike him to train with such harshness. I was glad I wasn't here when he trained I thought as I began to stretch. I stretched out all my non used muscles. It felt good to be up again but still the memory pained me. I was working slowly to lock it all up, I created an even colder expression to hide it all behind. No more happiness, no more life, no more of anything was to be discovered in this face. Nothing could pierce it. Well I hoped not anyway.

I soon began to do army styled sit ups (were you put your hands under your head, it works more muscles that way, I learned that from the 5 day leadership training camp more like boot camp though) I did up to 70 and felt the strain and the little bit of sweat. I really was out of shape. In my non life I could have done hundreds and not even felt a burn. I quickly pushed the thought out of my head but it wasn't working. I stood now and closed my eyes and tried to force it from my mind.

But instead more flooded back to me. The sensations of guilt and freedom as I fought and killed others, as I stood by and watched the battle and watched my people kill the others and watched the others die. Every battle I ever fought was now flashing towards me. I watched myself help clear the dead and injured off the ground after the battle. I watched myself kill the surviving enemies who begged for their lives and said they would do anything to be forgiven. I felt the sensation of freedom as I cut down the men and felt how there blood stained my hands. I opened my eyes and began to stumble as I still saw it all.

I was painful now. Why was it so painful. I looked down at my hands and now saw the blood. I franticly whipped it on my sides trying to get ride of it but nothing. Soon the scenery went black and everything began to fill with blood. What was this. Why did it have to haunt me so.

I now saw trunks standing above my body I collapsed against something and he came closer and closer and laughed evilly at me. "You can't kill me, if you wish to bottle up me in your 'non life' as you wish to call it I will continue to haunt you and I promise you I will leave painful scars." As he said this I felt my head begin to pound and the vision in my left eye fad. Then I yelped out in pain as I felt pain shoot from my right arm. It wasn't there, it was gone but there was also no metallic arm, it was gushing and gory. The pain was unbelievable, I tried to scream but there was nothing. Finally Trunks came forward and tried to grab my shoulders and My left fist connected with his stomach.

As soon as I did that everything returned. The gravity room and its dim lights. But still my pain was still there. I cradled my right are with my left. And soon I spotted a body laying on the floor gasping for air and it was no other then Vegeta. Soon another memory which seemed to haunt me the most. I saw Vegeta bleeding to death in the infirmary and then die.

"Vegeta…… Vegeta….. VEGETA!" I yelled. I didn't even realize at the time that I had spoken but I rushed to him quickly as the memory faded into just that, a memory and I grabbed his shoulder.

He lifted himself off of the ground and to his hands and knees and gasped for air. "what the fuck did you do that for Brat!" he yelled and looked at me. His face was looking a bit shocked as he saw the mixture of pain and suppressed tears. I was happy that he was okay and for some reason I was happy he was angry. I wanted him to know and understand, I wanted everything for him to hold me again.

"You can never remember… you can' never know. You must stay now with this memory." I said but as I did I realized I wished only to think it. But I realized my voice had returned. I soon scrambled to my feet and headed to the door but was stopped as Vegeta caught my still slightly painful shoulder.

"Brat" he said and held his hand there firmly. "What are you talking about." I guess he was really getting curious now. I really couldn't blame him. But I shook his hand off.

"It's just as I said, you can never remember, I won't let you." I said and hit the button and walked from the door. As soon as I got to the kitchen door I heard everyone's voices. It seems that my grandfather picked the right time to visit. But Chi-Chi wasn't with him this time, she was probably at home dieing already. It was a horrid thought but what else would it be. Bulma was cooking and Trunks, Bra and Bra's friend was sitting there and they were all talking. I couldn't avoid them so I just walked in.

I heard them all stop talking as I opened the door and I just looked straight ahead. "Oh Pan, your just in time. Were about to eat supper." I heard Bulma say from the stove. "Go ahead and sit down." She said and I nodded my head.

I walked to the table and found a safe spot beside my grandfather and away from Trunks. I decided to speak up. To let everyone know that I could speak again. I cleared "I guess I've gained my voice back." I said and I saw Bulma look around at me seeming a bit shocked.

"Oh Pan that's great. Now it will be a lot easier to communicate with you." She said but that was an obvious point and she began to laugh.

"That's Great Pan." my grandfather said slapping his hand on my shoulder and flashed me a large smile.

Soon Bra's friend spoke up "Hey aren't you that girl who kicked the crap out of the Infamous 'school bully'." she said and smiled at me.

"Yeah." I said plainly as I looked at her with a plain expression.

"Well, I'm not sure if Bra told you, but me and a lot of the other girls in school would like to thank you." She said with a big smile. "He hasn't been bothering anyone, he doesn't even seem to talk anymore at school. He was such a pain but now that you put him in his place. Everything has been great." she said enthusiastically. I flashed a fake smile at her and began to look down at my hands. The blood I had once seen was now gone but the sensation seemed to still be there.

As I looked at my hand I heard the kitchen door open and Bulma greet Vegeta. I was frightened to look at him, I just couldn't stand it, It was so nerve raking and it hurt. So I continued to stare at my hand. "Dinners served." I heard Bulma say and everyone passed down the plates. It wasn't anything big that she had made. I was a type of gumbo and she served me a small serving cause she knew that I wouldn't eat much.

I picked up my silverware and picked at it and slowly took small bits of it. I felt sick once more and I knew that I had to stop eating. I pushed the plate away from me. "Are you okay Pan?" I heard my grandfather say. And then I stood.

"I'm full." I said and pushed the chair away. "I'm just going to go outside for some fresh air." I said.

I walked to the kitchen door. I heard my grandfather stand. "I think I need a breather as well." he said and I just walked thru the door. I walked onto the grass a good few yards from the house and I let my self collapse on the ground. I thought of what he might be planning, now that I had my voice is back he may feel the need to ask me about everything. Did king Kai tell him everything. What did he want from me. Could I bring myself to tell him. Could I keep the pain inside.

"Pan, we really need to talk." I heard him say and he sat next to me on the grass. I looked into the sky and my mind began to ease a bit as I stared at the sun as it began to set. "Now that you have your voice back. I need to know what you did." as he said this I looked at him with a painful and surprised look in my eyes. "Please, calm down. King Kai didn't tell me anything. He said that I should get my answer from you. All I know is that you wished the dragon balls." he said and my heart began to pound.

I didn't know what to say to him so I just sat there and thought. The memory passed thru me lightly this time. It flooded every crevice of my soul but it didn't hurt as much. Was I somehow comforted to know that there would be one person here that I could tell. Someone who would know me, someone who I could finally trust with my non life. I let the words come out, they seemed to have no meaning but they made sense to me and it seemed that they were me. That these words formed a new me, someone that no one could have guessed. "It was all for him… everything was to bring him back… to bring everyone back. To right all the wrongs and bring back the ones I killed. It brought back the one person that I killed. I caused his death by bringing him into this. It was my fault and now I alone bear his death from my non life." I said and Goku only showed a confused expression.

My face was very sad now. I didn't hide my hurt or confusion but I still refused to cry. "Pan who are you talking about… who is 'him'?" he asked and just stared at me. I looked away and back at my hands, I felt the warm blood begin to go cold but felt like more was rushing over my hands. Then I began to see the blood form again.

"Can you see it?" I asked him in fear of my own question. I knew the memories were eating me away. I knew he couldn't see it but still I asked. "CAN YOU!" I yelled at him and shoved my hands in front of him.

He grabbed my hands with his and it seemed the feeling of blood was covered with the sensation of his soft skin. His grip was firm. "Pan. Please who are you talking about?" He asked again and I pulled my hands out of his quickly and the feeling of his hands stayed with mine. I was relived.

"Who else." I said, I looked away and back into the sky. The sun was almost all gone. "The only one who could have known me then, the only one who killed as I had, the only one who hurts as I had." my voice trailed off and as I looked up at my grandfather. He looked confused and concerned. "Vegeta…" I stated and once more let the words trail off but they seemed to stick in my mouth so I spoke his name. "Vegeta." I said very silently.

"What about me." I heard a voice and knew it instantly. No matter how far away or how distorted, I knew his voice. It was Vegeta. I refused to look so I curled my legs to my chest and covered my face. I didn't want this. He couldn't know. Why was he here, he should leave, I must tell my grandfather, the pain was bearable for him. But wait, what about Chi-Chi. I stood and kept my face staring at the horizon.

The Pain returned and so did the blood. Goku stood as well afraid that I would leave grabed both of my shoulders. The blood returned, so did the death. So did the pain so did everything from my non life. "Pan please, what is going on, what did you do. I have to know."

I couldn't stand it. "What… WHY DO YOU HAVE TO KNOW!" I yelled at him and he looked shocked to hear me raise my voice. "Do you want the pain that badly? Do you want to know the ones closest to you and there treachery and their deaths? Do you want to know of my sins that only I can burden? Are you that willing to share the burden? If you want to know that badly then go home to your wife." I said and looked up at him and now he had a painful expression. "You know just as well as I do. So why did you come here. She needs you more then I do." I said, I felt the piercing eyes of Vegeta on me now. He had no clue of what was going on. But why was he still standing there? Did he really feel the urge to hear my pain?

"Pan how do you know that. What is going on? ANSWER ME!"" He said now raising his voice. I realized I struck a nerve and that he was upset and urgent for me to respond.

What was I supposed to do now. Just blow him off and run for dear life. Go back to some life I was yet to discover. Go and run until I couldn't' run anymore and die in a lonely existence were I knew no one and die of the memory and insanity of the blood which now stained my hands. "Kakkarot, what is going on." I heard Vegeta and as I looked down I saw his feet next to Goku's.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked and looked up at my Grandfather. "Could you actually say that you could handle it." I said and then pushed away from him and collapsed back onto the ground not caring how hard I hit it. "Its very unbearable. You never know what I might say but you may not even believe it if I tell you." I said and Goku kneeled down beside me.

"Pan please." He said and once more I heard Vegeta speak.

"Kakkarot What is going on?" he sounded very annoyed now.

I spoke up for my grandfather "I made a wish on the dragon balls." I said plainly. "All for the sake of saving you all and selfishly to save myself." I said as I curled my legs up.

"Pan… What did you wish." my grandfather asked as he applied pressure to my shoulder. My heart was beating stronger and My stomach twisted tightly.

"I wished for everything to return to what it was 5 years ago." I said and I felt like I would be sick. I felt my grandfathers hand jerk and knew he was surprised.

"What happened Pan?" he asked and I looked at him growing an evil expression on my face.

"I could sum it all up so it could take 5 minutes but I won't. If you really want to know everything then I will tell you everything. If you truly want to suffer even a ½ of what I have suffered I will tell you everything." I said and my face went placid again.

I started from that same morning with the fight, with bra talking about me and moved to the rape and explain only slightly how I felt during it all. I hide how I felt. That was one thing I wouldn't reveal One thing that scared me the most. It also wounded me the most.

* * *

_**WELL THAT IS IT FOR THIS CHAPY SO HAVE FUN. I MAY CONTINUE TO WRIT TODAY BUT I;M NOT SURE. I JUST GOT DONE STEALING ABOUT 6 BOOKS FROM A BOOK STORE… LOL IT IS A BAD HABBIT I PICKED UP ABOUT A MONTH AGO. NO I DON'T STEAL FROM PEOPLE BUT I DO STEAL FROM STORES THAT HAVE NO ALARM SYTEMS. I LEARNED HOW TO STEAL BOOKS VERY EASILY. IT IS FUN. I ALSO STOLE SOME FOOD FROM THE DOLLAR TREE CAUSE MY MOM IS BROKE AND WE HAVE NO FOOD IN THE HOUSE. MY LIFE SUCKS SO I HOPE I CAN LEAVE AS SOON AS I CAN.**_

_**I HOPE THIS A GOOD CHAPTER I HOPE THE NEXT CHAPPY IS GOOD AS WELL SO YEAH YOU GUYS HAVE FUN.**_


	31. truth be told

_**WELL I GUESS THAT I AM STILL WRITING AND ALL. I HOPE YOU ALL APRECIAT ME DOING THIS THOUGH. I COULD BE SPENDING TIME WITH MY NON INTERNET FRIENDS. SO HAVE FUN READING CAUSE YOU ALL KNOW I LOVE TO WRITE AS WELL.**_

**Chapter 31**

**Truth be told**

Pan's POV

I sat there on the ground and my legs felt numb along with everything else. I was mentally gone in a way. I let it all out. I let them know. But still I refused to cry. I refused everything. It all still hurt so badly and Neither of them spoke as I had just explained it all. It took about an hour but it was still warm and humid out and the fire flies were buzzing around us. My grandfather had moved to a sitting position behind me and stayed there and Vegeta stayed standing with his arms crossed the whole time. I wonder how he took it.

My question of Vegeta seemed like it would never be answered as he walked away and into the gravity room. I didn't look at him the whole time. I refused to do anything. But I had to, I stood up and my grandfather did the same as well. "So do you regret me telling you all of this? Now you know why I am taking this so hard. I was the only one to remember, the only one who knew the truth. Even now you can't see or feel it in the detail that I did. You'll live thru the death of one of your beloved, you now know how corrupt one of your fellow saiyajins are and you also know that I fell in love with your rival. Can you look at me the same and can you really believe it." I said and turned to him now.

His expression looked desperate and his face looked pained. "pan" he stated softly. "Pan… why?" he asked.

Why what, was there more that he wished to know, was there anything else that he thought he could get out of me.

I suddenly found myself being embraced by him. "You could have told me. You could have come to me. Why didn't you tell me. I'm so sorry Pan." he said and held me even closer in a crushing but comforting embrace. "Pan, I'm so sorry." he said again and again.

I let my arms fold around him. "it's okay, there's no more to be sorry about. The only thing we should be sorry for is this cursed memory of mine. Now you remember the pain and you know what will happen." I said and pushed myself away from him "Grandpa…" I said as I looked up at him "Please go to grandma, I don't want her to be alone right now. Give her my wishes." I said and he nodded.

"Pan are you sure that you'll be okay here." He asked and I nodded back to him.

"It's okay now, so please just go to her." I said and pushed him a bit further away.

"Please, don't do anything while I'm gone Pan." he said and smiled and back stepped a bit and took off into the air. I couldn't believe that I had told him. I couldn't believe that they knew. Even Vegeta knew, so what did he think. He didn't even care to comment. Did he think of it all as some wishful lie. Was it the thought of all the other saiyajins being alive, was it that he died that pained him so. What was going on.

I couldn't exactly go and talk to him, but what was I supposed to do then. What could I do? I had to talk to him, I just had to.

I looked over to the gravity room and heard it buzz. He was training again and very hard at the sound of it. It sounded as if it were on the max.

I walked to it and stared at the door. What would I say? What would I do? Guess anything would do good enough. I didn't want things to get weird with me and him. I hit the button and the door opened. The humid air hit me and the smell of sweat and male hormones hit me. It didn't bother me but still I felt like I could resist it. I slowly placed one foot in after another as I noticed Vegeta staring at me from the corner of his eye. I struggled to stand. I walked in slowly and stood against the wall as the door closed. I stared at him now as he pounded the shit out of his invisible opponent. He was still an attractive man. The Vegeta from my non life was no different then this one here. I just wondered how much he had changed from my life and non life. Did he really love me at all. Bulma was still alive here though so there was no chance for me here. There was nothing at all.

It seemed hours had passed as I watched him. What was he thinking? What did her think of me now? Probably that worthless girl that I now was, probably the person I was now, a weak quarter saiyajin with no pride.

Vegeta soon stopped and went to the control Panel and turned down the gravity and then he walked to that closet and grabbed a towel and whipped the sweat off of his face and then placed it around his neck. He then looked at me. "What do you want brat?" he asked.

"Well I just wanted to know what you thought about my little story out there." I said and tensed my legs so as to not show the fatigue in them.

"I have no idea what is going on but I honestly don't care and I don't care anything for you, so get that straight Brat. So you better forget everything that happened between us." he said and walked over to me a little bit.

I felt shocked. I knew this would happen but why did it have to be this way. There is no way I could just forget it all. I stepped forward and raised my fist desperately. "How can I just forget?" I asked "Your death, you love, you pain, everything you ever told me or shared. I can't forget, it's the only thing I live for now." I said sounding very frustrated.

He stepped in front of me and knocked my arm down and was inches away from me. He took my chin roughly in my hand and planted his lips straight atop of mine. He passionately kissed me and again I was in shocked. What was going on n. I didn't care but I kissed back and closed my eyes. He slowly began to swirl his tongue in my mouth and then suddenly pulled away and turned his back on me and began to walk out of the room.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!" I yelled, Vegeta stopped and opened the door.

"that's what you wanted wasn't it brat?" He asked but it sounded more or less like a statement.

For some uncontrollable reason I began to laugh and just couldn't stop. He stared at me and raised his eyebrow. I stopped laughing and looked at him a bit sincerely. "I guess history does repeat itself." I said and he seemed to go slightly flush and walked from the room.

_**WELL GUYS I HAVE TO UPDATE AND WELL I AM NOT SURE IF I WILL BE DOING MUCH MORE TODAY. I LEAVE ON TUESDAY BUT I PROMISE I WILL TRY TO UPDATE WHEN I AM THERE… IT MAY BE A CHAPTER A WEEK OR LESS THEN THAT AND IT MAY ONLY BE A FEW PAGES. SORRY I HOPE I CAN GET THIS DONE. **_

_**PERSONAL AND ANGERY AT ONE REVIEWER AT WELL I AM STILL WORKING ON TELLING DAVID HOW I FEEL BUT I DON'T THINK I CAN… I THINK IF I DO, IT WILL BE THE DAY BEFORE I LEAVE. I CRIED A BIT LAST NIGHT AND RELIZED HOW MUCH I WISH I WANTED TO BE IN HIS SAFE AND STRONG ARMS… I WON'T CRY ANYMORE, I WON'T… SAY IT WITH ME! JoJo WON'T CRY ANYMORE!**_

_**WELL I KNOW I TOLD ALL OF YOU TO BE HONEST BUT I JUST WANT TO SAY… DON'T BE THAT HONEST… JUST KIDING. OKAY GUYS… IT IS MY OWN STORY, SO I DO WHAT I WANT, I MADE THE CHARACTERS DO THE THINGS THEY DID CAUSE IT FIT MY STORY, I DON'T LIKE MEN MUCH EITHER AND I THINK TRUNKS IS A JERK SO I HAD HIM DO THOSE THINGS… VEGETA IS A GOOD GUY THOUGH… I KNOW WHAT SPELL CHECK IS BUT THERE ARE DAYS I AM ON A WRITING FRENZE AND WANT THE CHAPTERS TO GET UP QUICK FOR MY READERS… HERES A SOLUTION I JUST WON'T POST ON ANYMORE… NO I WON'T BE THAT MEAN. WELL LOVE YOU ALL NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY. GOODBYE.**_


End file.
